Remnant Adventures: Rosario Unbreakable
by Uppaw18
Summary: In a world of Humans, Monsters, Faunus, Witches and Grimm, a group of first year students at Beacon Academy must Protect the peace from secret dark organizations, terrorists and Grimm, while also going to classes, taking exams and dealing with teen angst and drama. Which is worse? A Fusion-Fic of RWBY/Rosario Vampire and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, this is a new story that I've been thinking about for a while: A fusion fic between RWBY (Volumes 1-3, since I'm not a huge fan of what comes afterwards. It's okay at best, but my god, the bad is just horrendous), Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable and Rosario + Vampire (and Rosario + Vampire 2, both of which you should read. Definitely don't watch the anime, or watch it for light-hearted fan service, which I had more than enough thanks to fucking Fairy Tail).**

**I would like you people to enjoy this series, but I know I'm not a great writer, so I hope you can at least forgive me for that. Also a chapter will come out every 1-2 months, so please don't hate me.**

**Anyway, time to begin. So shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon

_Initiation Arc Part 1_

**[Musical Cue #1: This Will be the Day by Jeff Williams (feat. Casey Lee Williams)]**

* * *

_**Narration**_

**"Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quit fond of recounting the exploit of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past."**

**"Man, born from dust, was strong, wise and resourceful. Monster, also born from dust, was powerful, ruthless and cunning, But they were born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grimm set their sight on man, monster and all of their creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man and monster's brief existence to the void."**

**"However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help them even the odds. This power was appropriately named, "Dust". Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's of absence came strength, civilization and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone...darkness will return."**

**"So you may prepare your guardians...build your monuments to a so-called free world, but take heed...there will be no victory in strength."**

_"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul."_

**"Interesting theory...did you come up with it when your silver-eyed Joestar died? When the power of infinity was lost? When man and monster started a blood feud that is teetering on the destruction of the losing civilization? When both your humanity and monster-kind enslave and slaughter both Witches and Faunus-kind? Face it, your lights are beginning to flicker, and soon, they will die."**

_"Maybe so, but never count out the hope and naivity of the simple soul."_

* * *

_**August 21st, Interrogation Room, Vale's Police Department, 21:16 PM,**_

Out side of the interrogation room, looking inside of it was a tall woman with short blonde hair tied behind her head as a bun, wearing glasses on her face that show her bright-green eyes, a white, long-sleeved blouse with a cleavage window into the woman's quite large and curved breasts, with a cape that was purple on the inside and black on the outside that was tied to the back of said blouse. Her lower body was covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and a pair of black-brown stockings. Her boots were black with bronze heels. In her right hand she carried a black crop whip, completing the dominatrix look.

She was looking with frustration as a man that looked like in his fifties thanks to his grey-sliver hair and light complexion, black eyebrows and brown eyes. However his sharp features made him look at least ten to fifteen years younger. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on his dark-green cowl around his neck. His outfit consistent mainly out of an unbuttoned black suit over a dark-green, buttoned vest over a green shirt. He also wore dark trouser shoes and dark-green pants. He was leaning on a black cane with a silver handle that had clock gears on it, while he carried in his left hand a mug with the emblem of Beacon Academy, which was filled with hot cocoa.

The man was none other than the headmaster of Beacon Academy himself, Ozpin, and the woman besides him was his right hand woman, his second in command, Glynda Goodwitch. The one they were preparing to interrogate was just a 15 years old girl who got into a fight with some dangerous criminals. However, the reason Ozpin himself was there was because of the girl's name.

"Ruby Rose." Glynda said with an annoyed tone to her voice, like she wanted to grind someone between her teeth to a bloody pulp and spit him out and step on the stain that would remain. This was just the worst case scenario for her. She entered a fight with Roman Torchwick, Vale's #1 crime boss, and some mysterious woman, most likely the woman who attacked Amber. And who's ass did she have to save? Ruby freaking rose. Taiyang and Summer's perfect little flower and that drunkard Qrow's perfect little doll.

The veteran huntress knew why Ozpin came to meet the young miss Rose: to recruit her and send her to Beacon, so she could become one of his greatest weapons to fight _his_ arch-nemesis. Granted, they needed every huntsman they could find in this grand war between Humanity and the Grimm, but Ozpin was getting out of hand.

Not two days ago they had met a young boy who wanted to become a hunter so he could help people understand one another, humans, monsters, faunus and witches alike. An admirable quality and goal, but the boy was simply average in everything, and average was not good enough for Beacon. However, Ozpin noticed the boy's silver eyes and immediately registered him to Beacon.

In all honesty, Glynda wasn't sure about whether she trusted Ozpins decisions at the moment. If he really was going to register Ruby Rose into Beacon as well, two years before finishing combat school, then nothing short of a disaster will occur. _"Gods be damned, I need a drink. If Jotaro and Qrow were here right now, maybe they could have helped me to convince Ozpin that this is a bad idea. However, since it's just me, Ozpin would just ignore my input and allow her to enter Beacon anyway."_ she thought to herself as she rubbed her forehead before pinching the bridge of her nose in agitation from these thoughts.

She sighed heavily as she started to walk towards the door of the interrogation room. Her boss looked at her and merely chuckled for a bit. "The officers kindly gave us permission to interrogate her ourselves. So are we doing the "Good cop, bad" routine?" he asked with amusement in his tone as she just sighed with irritation as the door opened.

Inside the interrogation room sat the 15 years old teenager, who wore her long, red-hooded cloak fastened over her shoulders, which were connected to her black, long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim around her sleeves by crossed-shaped pins. She also wore a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and around her skirt had a red trim. She also wore a pair of thick, black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. It seemed like those two were her favorite colors, if the gigantic weapon she was carrying earlier that night was anything to go by.

Her emblem, which looked like a flaming red rose, appeared as a large brooch and was pinned to a wide black belt slug around her hips in an angle. Aside from her clothes, which still showed the same colors, her skin was fair and she had large, idealistic silver eyes and choppy black hair that reached down her neck with its tips being dark-red at the end. That explains her taste in clothes.

Glynda entered the room with a frown on her face, to which the teen just closed herself and lowered her head, as she seemed rather intimidated by the veteran huntress, which she should. However, Glynda had to reprimand the girl, no matter what her boss thinks. "Little girl," the blonde started to say with a harsh, authoritative tone to her voice, which made the young Miss Rose to flinch back, her body language showed that she was intimidated and concerned. "I'll have you know that what you did was incredibly dangerous and that you are in a lot of trouble." she explained to the teen as she walked around the room, especially behind the girls back.

Glynda knew how to interrogate and scare a suspect in order to get the answers she needed from her targets. Ozpin trusted her dearly with those kinds of jobs. Of course, some of her methods wouldn't work like the rather...extreme measures Qrow or Jotaro would take in an interrogation, but Glynda was just as good as them, if not better. She knew that in order to get one uncomfortable, slowly and verbally tearing through one's psyche was the most efficient, if not longest methods. But in the end she always got results. She didn't care what Ozpin planned for the girl, she was still going to give her a piece of her mind.

As the glasses-wearing huntress walked from behind the teen to her right side, Ruby Rose quickly interjected. "They started it!" she yelled in panic and in desperation filling her voice as she tried to shift the blame from her like a child. Granted, from the testimony of the Dust shop owner that was exactly the case, buy Glynda didn't really care, because the results are those that mattered in the situation, and the result of the girl's actions was her nearly dying.

Glynda stopped right in from of the desk, parallel to the youth as she read her file from Signal Academy. The file wasn't hard for Ozpin to get at all in a matter of half-an-hour, and the teacher of Beacon Academy was still reading about the capabilities of the black-haired girl. "It doesn't matter who started it, young lady. All I know is that if I was a second too late, you could've been severely injured. I have already called your father to pick you up." Glynda said with a stoic expression on her face and talked with a stern tone to her voice.

The girl's eyes quickly filled with tears, as she suddenly moved at an extremely fast speed that surprised Glynda, while red petels appeared as some sort of trail of her movement. The blonde had not kept her sight on the teen, so seeing her from behind her, tugging her cape like a little girl, looking at her with big, puppy dog eyes in order to try and gain mercy from the stern blonde.

Glynda was at a small state of shock at the moment from the sheer speed that Ruby Rose moved at. _'Was that her Semblance? She's fast.'_ the woman told herself inside her thoughts as she quickly regained her barrings. She shook her head as she looked down at the pleading girl.

"Please don't tell dad about what I did. Please, please, please?" she begged like a scared child as tears ran down her eyes.

Glynda sighed. "I'm sorry miss Rose, but that's the protocol. The police would have done the same." she said to the teenager with an apologetic tone to her voice, who just sniffed sadly. "I still believe you have showed some skills in combat out there tonight, so if it were up to me, I would've sent you home with a pat on the back..." she said with a warm tone to her voice to comfort the girl, even into a false sense of security, which seemed to work as the young girl gave her a hopeful smile.

Then the blonde's face contorted into a frown. "and a slap on the wrist!" she said harshly as she gently whipped the girl's hand with her crop whip, making Summer Rose's daughter to retract her arms from Glynda's cape with a loud "EEP!" sound as she looked utterly terrified. This might be the favorite part for the blonde teacher: giving a spark of hope before dashing it. One could call her cruel, but she was a woman who had to steel hunters and huntresses for a war. That's how Ozpin taught her.

A loud "VRISH!" sound was heard from behind her, as she turned around to see her boss holding a tray of...cookies in one hand and his beloved cocoa mug in the other. "Come now Glynda, is this a way to treat our guest?" he asked her with a jokey tone to his voice before he looked at the teen. "Please come and sit back at your seat, Miss Rose." he said to her in a warm and kind tone to his voice as he put the tray at the center of the table. "I brought cookies. Chocolate Chip and Peanut Butter cookies are you favorite, if I recall correctly." he said jokingly as starts glowed in the girl's silver eyes, as she immediately dashed back to her previous spot.

She sat down in the chair and slowly extended her arms slowly towards the tray, looking to the sides before she began pulling it very slowly towards her, making the blonde, who was leaning against the wall behind the headmaster of Beacon Academy, who sat in the chair in front of Ruby Rose and chuckled to himself. As the tray got closer to the girl, she took a single cookie and then looked at Ozpin, as if she was asking him for permission to eat. He simply just smiled and gave her a nod while taking out his Scroll.

Getting approval to fill her tummy with cookies, slowly brought the cookie closer to her mouth, before shoving it into her mouth in one go quickly. Then she started to quickly grab and push more and more cookies into her mouth, which was now getting filled with the heavenly taste of chocolate chips and peanut butter, causing her to make sounds of delight as she started chewing all of the cookies that were on the plate inside her mouth.

Ozpin in the meantime pressed some buttons on his Scroll, showing a video of the girl fighting a bunch of mobsters outside of the From Dust Till Dawn Dust shop. The quality wasn't the highest, since these were street cameras, but it was still clear enough what was going on. She was flipping around, firing through the sniper rifle inside her scythe for momentum to kick around people and the whole shebang. The fighting style punctuated speed, precision, agility and grace. It was actually quite impressive that a 15 years old girl could fight like that. Usually this would be a level of fighting someone a few years older would be capable of and both adults in the room were impressed, despite their impressions of the teen's personality.

"First of all, do you know who I am, miss Rose?" Ozpin asked as Glynda just sighed and took out her Scroll and started to check for messages. All the while Ruby just swallowed the entire amount of choped up cookies in her mouth before answering the man's question.

"Ah, yeah, of course I do. You're Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy, the most prestigeous Huntsmen academy in all the Four Kingdoms. My big sis is going to study there in about two weeks." the young girl in the red cloak said with a tone that suggested that the question was merely trivial to her, but it still showed respect to the older man.

The headmaster of Beacon nodded. "As I thought, you don't really remember. I first met you at your mother's funeral. Sad event, to be sure. She was one of might best Huntresses." the man said with regret in his voice, to which the girl smiled before a sad expression rose to her face. It appeared that mentioning her dead mother was still a painful subject to that family.

Glynda shook her head as she searched her messages in her Scroll. _'Good thing Qrow isn't here after all. He would have probably bawled over the mere mentioning of Summer. Especially if the rumors are true.'_ the glasses-wearing woman thought to herself as she kept on listening to the conversation.

Ruby Rose lowered her head with a sad expression on her face. "Thanks, I guess." she said with a tone that matched her gloomy expression.

The silver haired man then chuckled." Come now, miss Rose, no need to bee gloomy. I must say that I'm impressed by your level of skill. It's far beyond what the regular students in Combat Schools your age are capable of." he complimented her with a warm and fatherly tone to his voice, making the girl gain light and glamor back to her silver eyes. "And I must say," the older man continued as he inspected the teen with a closer look. "you have some big silver eyes, just like your mother, rest her soul." he said before lying back against the chair.

The eyes of the girl in red and black were now overwhelmed with joy and her short frame was overflowing with glee, much to Glynda's annoyance. Did she always have to be present when Ozpin was pulling the same crap? The admiration is remarkable, but it gets annoying at some point.

"OhGodsohgodsohGods! Thank you sooooo much! Uncle Qrow spent so much time teaching me the basics of holding and managing combat with a scythe, and when I started to use my Speed Semblance to create my own fighting style, I was so afraid that I wouldn't be up to snuff when it came to Beacon level quality! Hearing you say these nice nice things makes me want to shout and... and... WHOO!" she ended up shouting with enthusiasm as the man in the black suit smiled warmly and shook his head while chuckling to himself silently.

At this point Ozpin's assistant decided that she would go outside, knowing what her boss was planning. She could still listen of course, but she wouldn't be able to change the man's mind now that he started to talk to the girl, so she walked towards the door, which opened with a loud "VRISH!" sound and exited the interrogation room.

As she left, she looked through the one-sided mirror into the room. "So I assume you want to become a Huntress?" the Beacon teacher heard the headmaster ask the 15 years old teen, the latter nodded with a smile. "And why exactly do you want to become a Huntress?" Ozpin kept on with his interrogation, or interview disguised as an interrogation, to which Glynda rolled her eyes with annoyance.

_'This is a mistake. She's still too young to attend at Beacon, even with her skills. Not to mention that both Taiyang and Qrow would disapprove of recruiting her, especially in such a young age. Silver eyes or not, I thought you know better than that Ozpin.' _she thought to herself as she crossed her arms in front of her curved chest with a disapproving expression on her face while still holding her Scroll in her left hand.

The daughter of Summer Rose blushed as she started to tap her index fingers against one another and glanced aside. "Well, since I was little, I always loved hearing the stories about heroes from all those fairy tales. Seeing how thay inspire hope in people and defend the weak strengthen my heart and makes me want to follow my mom, the coolest and greatest of all Hunters and Huntresses, and be a Huntress as well. I really want to defend people and bring them hope, to show them that they are not alone, and just be a hero, like the heroes of old like the King of Vale who ended the war and brought peace to the world, or Jonathan Joestar who fought and defeated evil whenever he went. I want to be the kind of heroes kids look up to as someone who can protect the light in their hearts, like the tales I heard as a kid gave me hope and helped me feel strong and safe." the kid explained as throughout the explanation that she told the silver-haired man, a smile slowly but surely grew wider and wider on her face.

Ozpin looked at the girl with great interest as he listened to her words very closely, while outside the room, the blonde Huntress sighed and rolled her eyes. "Perfect, a dreaming idealist, just what he wants to mold as the perfect figurehead for his war. Just like her mother." she said aloud in defeat, until she suddenly heard a beeping sound from her Scroll.

The veteran Huntress opened her Scroll, only to reveal that she got a message from one that was titled: _"A possible lead"_. this immediately got her attention, as she didn't waste any time to open the message, reading it to herself silently. That was classified material that was too important that it could not be discussed aloud.

_"I found something. It's barely anything, but it is something of interest that could bare results considering the locations of the three potential "assets" that we're looking for." _Ozpin's second in command started to read the message that arrived to her Scroll. It was a written message of course, not a recorded one. She didn't expect anything less from someone as careful as Jotaro.

She kept on reading. _"The lead that I found concerns "The Hermit". I found a picture of him with the three "assets" from forty years ago. This leads me to conclude that he may be able to find them for us. I didn't want to have the man involved in our official business, but in light of the new findings, I will go and visit him soon, a short number of days before the school year officially starts. For now I will stay silent until the 1st of the month. We shall see each other then._

_Yours truly,_

_"The Star."_

Glynda found this information that she read interesting. From the vague writing the quiet man loved to use, it seems that his search for the Three Dark Lords, and specifically Akasha Bloodriver, was bearing some fruits, even if small ones. According to the message, "The Hermit", Jotaro's code name for his Grandfather Joseph Joestar, was apparently in a photo with the three Dark Lords and he could possibly contact or find them with his powers. That's good at least. Perhaps the old man could even show them who attacked Amber three months ago.

"So you want to go to my school, Miss Rose?" Glynda then heard the question that she feared the most come out of her boss' lips, intended to the 15 years old Ruby Rose. Glynda decided to look into the room through the mirror once more. Brothers be fucking damned, this was going to be disastrous. However, nothing she would say on her own would change the man's mind. She knew him well enough.

The girl in question had her eyes gone wide with a large and warm smile on her face that would melt the heart of the coldest people, even the harsh blonde could admit that. "More than anything in the world." the black-haired teen said genuinely.

Ozpin just smiled with satisfaction. "Then how about you start this year instead of waiting through two more boring years at Signal? Your combat abilities are already well enough to stand up to other first years, and I'm sure your father will agree." he finally offered the girl the choice, one that was obviously a choice that would not be refused, not after the interview he had with her, and Glynda knew it.

With a sigh, the blonde teacher pressed the reply button the message she got, starting to write a reply. _"Wonderful job, "The Star". I hope to see you again soon, as we need another voice of reason here at the moment. Central Link out."_ she wrote a short reply and sent it to the younger Huntsman, pinching the bridge of her nose.

This was going to be a long, long year for them all, and she could only hope for the best results.

* * *

**_September 1st, Vale's Airbus Station, 10:38 AM,_**

He couldn't believe the crowd that was flooding the airbus station at the moment. There must have been hundreds of people his age in the entire station, all waiting for the airbus that would take the to the most prestigious academy in all The Four Kingdoms, and he was going to study there. Him, the most average guy one could ever find. Everything he did came out normal and average, even his fighting school, which were always ranked exactly in the middle of his class in combat school, and yet he was going to the place where the best of the best came out of?

He looked around to see what kind of students are registering to Beacon Academy this year, since it was a well known fact that this year the Vital Festival would take place in the City of Vale, and specifically at Beacon Academy. It's also a known fact that for the last decade Beacon was the first academy that opened its gates to both humans and monsters, which was quite terrifying if he was honest with himself, but on the other hand it was something he felt was necessary if the two races are to understand one another better to the point of ending the centuries-old conflict between the races.

He also heard that Faunus-kind are also studying at Beacon, which made him even happier, because if two races of different people wasn't enough, then three races would definitely have the potential to bring change to the world. But for the moment, when he looked around, he was totally terrified. Everyone there was probably a very strong monster or had an Aura that was much greater than his, not to mention the fact that some of them probably had Semblances that made them complete powerhouses.

However, despite all of that, he wanted to enroll into Beacon, so he could become a Huntsman that would try and bring change to the world by convincing people to try and understand each other's feelings better. Maybe he could also get a g-gi-girlfriend?

Well, if anything he was actually quite excited to also meet new friends, since in his old school he didn't have too many friends. Sure, he had some, but he would have liked to at least have more than five friends. Maybe this was a new beginning for him in that department? Yeah, it's a new beginning and he won't miss out on having a healthy social life. It's not like they are teens who are probably way above his level, which they surely were...

Okay, how was he going to get some friends again? Who was he going to start a conversation with? The best idea for him was probably to look around.

In all honesty, Tsukune Aono looked like an average 17 years old teenage boy. He had short brown hair, wasn't very tall, and was quite athletic and slim. He also wore a long-sleeved white shirt with a shoblack tie around his neck and a black jacket over his shirt. He also wore a pair of long jeans tied by a light-brown belt with a silver belt bukle and a pair of closed shoes with dark-grey soles and dark-grey trim on the top. He also wore a pair of white socks in a way that they were stretched to their maximum. The only thing that was unique about him was his pair of silver eyes, and his mom and cousin always said he had pretty eyes, so maybe he isn't hopeless after all.

He walked around the station and looked around at the people, and in a few minutes several people caught his eye. The first person he noticed was none other than Mistral's "Invincible Girl" Pyrrha Nikos, a famous tournament fighter in the Kingdom of Mistral, who had a reputation of never getting a scratch on her in any match she was in. This was a well known fact for most people, as her fights were always broadcasted on the TV networks through the CCT. He was also from Mistral himself, so he was well versed in her more famous area fights.

Another person he noticed was a very tall young man with black hair with purple shade in a pompadour hairstyle, which looked incredibly well on him, who wore a purple school uniform over a lime-green undershirt with a short zipper on each side of his chest, which was visible through a cleavage window he had opened around the chest area. On the sides of each of his open jacket, he wore a pin, with the pin on his right side of the chest being a peace sign, while on the left he wore a heart-shaped pin. Slightly above his writs he wore a pair of golden bands and on the left side of his collar he had a pin that was shaped like an anchor.

Next to that guy stood two other people: One of them was around the same height if not a bit shorter than the pompadour teen, who had medium to athletic build and two fine lines crossing his face, passing the inner corners of his eyes. He also sported a pompadour, but one different in style to the one sported by his friend. His pompadour was small, very much small in comparison to the gigantic black-purple pompadour of the other teen, and black in color, with the hair on the sides being light and combed back closely.

That guy also wore a set of purple school uniform with a double-breasted jacket, which was decorated by metallic, golden emblems of the Lien currency. Seeing the emblem of the "L" with the two horizontal lines across it's center was the obvious symbol of the Lien currency that was used in the world, and that teen had the emblems pinned on the neck collar of his uniform's neck, as well as a larger Lien emblem at the center of his chest. On his uniform's right shoulder was printed in white the kanji for "Oku", the word in one of the Mistrali languages for Trillion, something Tsukune knew well, since he himself was from Southern Mistral. To top his outfit, the teen wore two slim, sagging belts at the top of wide-legged pants.

The third one was short, even shorter than Tsukune, which made him look younger than he probably was. Unlike his friends, his purple uniforms were not modified, and his silver hair was combed back neatly. Overall they seemed like a pretty unique group, although the tough-looking guy was kinda intimidating, so the silver-eyed boy decided not to try his luck and talk to them.

_"Man, so many unique people around here. It's Kinda scary to be honest. I really don't fit in.'_ Tsukune thought to himself as he chuckled in defeat. He had really hoped that he would have a way to talk to people since he was just a regular guy who probably enjoyed the same things they did, but there were so many people, some of them well known and some just too intimidating for him to freely go and talk to those around him. Well, it's not like the universe was just going to throw someone his way to befriend before the beginning of his first day at Beacon Academy...

"WHOOOOAAAA!" he suddenly heard panic in the light and gentle voice of a girl, which was apparently coming from where his back was turned, with the sound of wheels turning around very fast against the pavement. He turned around to see who was making the noise, and what he saw stupefied him.

He saw a girl with hot-pink hair, knee-length hair, fair skin tone and green eyes riding a bike very quickly towards the airbus station in a panic. The features of her face were very soft and her cheeks were round, with her chin being sharp with a bit of roundness to it, giving her head a perfectly symmetrical heart shape. She wore a long-sleeved, white shirt that was buttoned completely, without any button being open, with a teal blue-green/aqua colored jacket with a red trim across the outlining of the jacket.

She also wore a long skirt that reached down to her knees which matched in it's aqua/blue-green colors to the jacket that she wore. She also wore a pair of long, white stockings that covered her legs above the knees, making sure that her legs showed no skin, which was a bit of a shame. Her shoes were sports shoes with a hot-pink trim at the top and black soles. She also had a black chocker around her neck with a silver, cross-shaped Rosario with several gemstones on it. Gods, Tsukune could swear he had never seen a woman so beautiful in his life, and to be honest, that girl who was currently riding his way on without any control of her bicycles was probably prettier than even Miss Goodwitch from the interview, or even Pyrrha Nikos, who he saw a glimps of earlier, and she was really pretty.

...Wait, something about his line of thought wasn't sounding quite right. Took him a moment to realize what was wrong: that beautiful girl was riding without any control on her bicyle, and she was headed towards him. HIM?! Oh Brothers, he had to move out of there!

"AAAHHH! PLEASE HELP ME, SOMEBODY?!" he heard the cries of the girl as she was panicking at her loss of control of her bike, which was moving at a fast speed of at least 18 km per hour. His body froze in its spot. Tsukune was always willing to admit that he was a bit cowardly, but he was always willing to care for his friends and show them compassion. But right now, at this moment, he just froze, hoping his aura was strong enough to at least absorb the impact of the hit with the bicycle.

However, before the bicycle were too close to him, somebody got in the way and punched the wheel of the bike. It was a tall, slightly muscular and very athletic woman with long blonde hair. However, he didn't have quite the time to get a bteer look at the young woman, as when the bike stopped suddenly the pink-haired girl suddenly was sent flying right at his direction, much to the fright of both parties involoved.

"WHA!" they both shouted in unison as one's forehead smashed against the other's, sending them both falling down on the ground, head completely spinning as they could have had a concussion from such a powerful impact, though Tsukune had aura to heal him up quite fast.

The two sat up, rubbing their heads with pained groans, with the girl not really noticing him as she had a red bump at the center of her forehead. "Oooowwwww, that really hurt." she whined as she continued to rub her head, only to open her eyes and look directly at him.

Blushing immediately, the teenage boy quickly bolted back. "I-I-I'm sorry! Are you o-o-okay?" he stummered as he asked for the girl's well being while also covering his face to try to hide the blush. Oh Brothers, he could see how lluminated the makeup on her cheeks glow under the sun. It's so beautiful!

The girl blushed as well, quickly raising both her hands and waving them frantically in embarrassment. "I'm okay! I'm okay! Yep, no need to worry about me! Ha, ha, ha..." she frantically tried to calm him down by pretending that she was completely okay and that there was nothing to worry about, which was probably true since the swollowing of the bump on her forehead started to disappear, probably her aura.

...Wait, if she had aura, she would have never had the bump to begin with, just like he didn't have a bump (probably?) because his aura absorbed the hit. Perhaps she's a monster of some kind? He never really talked to a monster before, especially one that looked like such a cute girl.

...OH THE BROTHERS BE BLESSED, HE JUST SPOKE TO A PRETTY GIRL! THE UNIVERSE DID JUST THROW SOMEONE HIS WAY!

He quickly got up from the floor and extended his hand to let the pink-haired girl to get up, to which she just looked at him with a stunned expression on her face as a red blush rose to her face, only for a few seconds later to smile warmly and take his hand, and he assisted her to get back on her feet.

The girl looked down at the ground while still keeping the blush on her face as well as her smile. "S-s-sorry for smashing into your head like that." she stammered a bit as she said that before raising her head and looking him in the eyes and giving him a big smile. "I kinda lost track of time and I was really tired. Had to rush, drove really fast, lost control, and that's how I got here." she summarized quickly how she got to the situation of panic in which she was just in.

The silver-eyed boy chuckled as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "D-don't worry, my aura absorbed all of the impact...I think?" he said with a big smile on his face as he rubbed his forehead in order to check if that was the case. "My name's Tsukune Aono, by the way." he said as he stopped rubbing his head and extended his hand towards the pink-haired girl.

She then looked at his arm for a second before blushing again. "Oh Brothers, I forgot to introduce myself." she muttered silently under her breath before chuckling and shaking the boy's hand. "Right, I'm Moka Akashiya, and its nice to meet you, Tsukune Aono." she said genuinely with a smile as bright as the sun on her face.

He then saw a few groups of people runnng and walking towards the two of them. The first one that he noticed was the young woman who stopped the bicycle, who wore a tan jacket that revealed her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that featured two golden buttons. Underneath that she wore a low cut yellow crop top with a black, fiery flower of some kind on the heart area of the top. Al of this revealed quite a large cleavage window, one which the girl didn't seem at all fazed from showing.

She also wore a brown belt with matching plates of material reaching down her hips. she also wore a black mini-skirt, a pair of knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, a grey bandana tied to her left knee, an orange infinity scarf and black, finger-less gloves. She had big, lilac eyes, which was quite an uncommon eye color, and long, light gold hair that was worn loose and reached down her back, with a cow lick sticking at the top of her head.

With her was a girl that looked younger and shorter than her, who wore a very modest outfit, which contrasted the taller one, that was almost completely black beside the red that was seen here and there, but she also had a large, red cloak that was probably too big for her small size and she also had...silver eyes.

Whoa, there are other people with silver eyes?! He had never seen another person with silver eyes! That was so cool! Apparently that girl thought the same, as she also had a shocked expression on her face, as the blond looked between the two, probably noticing his silver eyes as well.

"Ahem," the tall blonde girl quickly cleared her throat. "Sorry for sending ya' flying, ah... Moka right?" she asked as she pointed and looked at the green eyes girl, who just nodded with a warm and friendly smile on her face. She then looked at Tsukune and chuckled. "Sorry about all of that," she said as she addressed the silver-eyed boy. "but you were just standing there like a chicken and I felt like I had to-" she started to say as was finally pushed aside when the shorter girl dashed in between him and the blonde girl, right in front of Moka and himself.

"OHGODSYOUHAVESILVEREYES!" the girl shouted with enthusiasm in her voice as she gushed with her going right in front of Tsukune's face, making his face turn as red as a tomato. "IONLYEVERTHOUGHTTHATMOMANDIHADSILVEREYES!THISISSOAMAZIIING!" the girl talked too fast for him to even understand what the heck she was saying.

"Anyway," the blonde girl said as she pushed back the black-red haired girl before stepping forth, chuckling at the sight of the red-faced boy. "my name is Yang Xiao Long, and this bag of joy next to me is my baby sister Ruby Rose, and we're both first years at Beacon Academy, starting today." she said with her body language signaling a lot of confidence as she had a smirk on her face.

This statement got Moka interested. "Wait, she's your younger sister and yet she's going to Beacon with you?" she asked exactly what the silver-eyed boy wanted to ask, since if Yang was about the same age as him and Moka, then its a bit odd that her younger sister would go to Beacon.

Hearing the question of the green-eyed girl, the blonde clenched both her hands into fists and put them on her waist and gave her a shit-eating grin, while Ruby covered her head with her hood, blushing with embarrassment. "Yep, little sis here is 15 years old and she's already starting going to Beacon. She's a big girl with big knees." she said proudly as she tapped on her sister's shoulder.

"Yaaaang..." the girl in black and red whined. "I already told you, I don't wanna have big knees. I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees." she said while her head was still down and the hood of her cloak covered her head.

"Hey, going to the best of schools at that age seems like a gift from Heaven if you ask me." another voice joined in, much to the surprise of the group, making Tsukune turn his head to the source of the voice. Apparently the pompadour teen and his two friends were casually walking towards them, which surprised Tsukune. "My buddies and I probably wouldn't have the opportunity that we have now if my nephew didn't pull some strings." the black-purple haired young man said as he approached Tsukune.

Instinctively, the average-looking boy raised his arm to offer a handshake. "Hey there, my name's Tsukune Aono, nice to mee-" he started to say before the hand of the pompadour teen's hand clenched his jaw as the taller man started to inspect his forehead. "What are you doing?" he asked the tall teen as he sweated buckets from concern for his safety and confusion.

A few moments later, the pompadour teen backed off and gave the average teen a warm smile. "Sorry, just wanted to make sure you're okay, but your aura did soak up everything." he said with reassurance in his voice, as if he understood what he was talking about, which he should if he is a student at Beacon. He then shook Tsukune's hand. "The name's Josuke Higashikata from the town of Morioh. Nice to meet you Tsukune." he said as he kept a warm smile on his face.

After Josuke left to say hello and introduce himself to Moka, Ruby and Yang, the scary-looking guy with the face of a thug, one of Josuke's friends, approached Tsukune, who was a bit intimidated. "The name's Okuyasu Nijimura, I know that I look scary sometimes, so don't be afraid to say what you think to me, because I can handle it." he said as he extended his hand forward, to which the silver-eyed teen sheepishly shook even if he was still intimidated by the taller teen.

The next one to introduce himself was Josuke's small friend, who had a warm smile in his baby-face as he extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you Tsukune, my name is Koichi Hirose, and I would be glad if the two of us could be friends." he said with a genuine happy tone to his voice.

A moment later the brown-haired boy felt Okuyasu jamming his elbow at his side gently. "Hey Tsukune, I wouldn't trust little Koichi that much, I heard he really steals." the thug-looking teen joked as he started to chuckle, with the pompadour teen joining him.

"I tell ya', no dignity man." Josuke said as he and Okuyasu started to laugh out loud, to which Yang herself started to laugh as well, all the while Koichi looked at his friends with a scowl on his face. It seemed he really didn't like that joke.

Tsukune chuckled sheepishly as he shook the shorter man's hand. "Yeah, I would like us to be friends too." he said joyfully as Koichi smiled back at him.

Then the sound of turbines hit everyone's ears and winds smashed against their frame, as they looked at the airbus dock to see a gargantuan airbus arriving at the station. Large enough to hold hundreds, it was the size of half the darn station. It had the shape of an old ocean ship with several large air turbines pushing it upwards, with two floors that made it seem like some sort of cruise ship to everyone.

The group of nine soon-to-be-students looked at each other as they saw the doors to the gigantic vessel opening, seeing people already starting to get into it. There was no doubt in the first place, but now the reality was hitting them: this giant ship was heading towards Beacon Academy, and they were going to ride it.

"Last one to get aboard is a rotten egg!" Yang shouted as she started to run towards the flock of the rest of the students that were now entering the airbus.

"Yaaang!" Ruby whined once more as she started to run after her sister.

"Hey, I don't want to be a rotten egg!" Moka shouted as she ran after the two girls.

"See you later Okuyasu, try not to sweat so much, rotten egg." the pompadour teen joked with his friend as he also started to run towards the ship.

A vein throbbed on the thug-looking teen's face. "Josuke! Why you..." he said as he started to run after his best friend.

Immediately after Okuyasu started to run, Tsukune and Koichi started to run after him together. "Hey wait for us!" Tsukune shouted.

"Don't leave us behind! Josuke, Okuyasu..." Koichi said as he also ran alongside his new friend.

What all of them didn't now that they were at the start of a crazy time at their new school, having really bizarre adventures that were going to be absolutely intense, or absolutely bananas, possibly even both.

**{To Be Continued]**

* * *

_Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter because I had a hell of a lot of fun writing it. Now I know that a lot of the details are not very clear and probably very confusing, and since I'm such a shit writer, I probably won't explain things at the best possible way, so if you have unanswered questions about the setting, please write a review and I'll answer it in the R&A of the chapters._

_Now many of you here probably notice the shit ton of similarities to Remnant Bizarre Adventure: Beacon is Unbreakable and My Huntsman Academia, which are both what really inspired me to write this story, along with a quest on Sufficient Velocity called Rosario + Joestar, and my love for Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, RWBY and Rosario + Vampire. Now any similarities I will have with either stories is either intentional or unintentional, and is just to show how much these stories inspired me._

_I thank you all for reading this opening chapter, please leave a review if you have a question and don't mind the fact that I love to listen to the sound of myself typing. YES! MY LEVELS OF NARCISSISM ARE THAT HIGH! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_All in all, have a fantastic day to each and everyone of you. Every view I'll get will be a present, and each review will be a blessing. Love you all my readers, good night!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone. Thanks to all those who read the first chapter, and I hope you liked it, other than the two people who favorite this story. I will write down some things for you people to understand, because some details were very unclear last time, and though I intended to explain them later, I'll explain them now. Also, Traitor's Requiem is fucking awesome.  
**

**Okay, so first step first: The first major chance is the people who have silver eyes. In this story Tsukune has silver eyes and otherwise is completely average. The silver eyes is why Ozpin allowed him to come to Beacon. Also in this story Jonathan Joestar had silver eyes and the Stand Tusk (Acts 1-4) that Johnny Joestar had in Steel Ball Run. Also Joseph has silver eyes. Jotaro doesn't have silver eyes in this story, as I already enhanced [Star Platinum: The World] a lot in my opinion, so adding silver eyes would just be overkill.**

**Another point in this story that Summer Rose is confirmed dead. Her body was found and she had an open casket funeral when Ruby was little.**

**When it comes to monsters and humans in this story, for most of Rosario + Vampire manga, monsters were incredibly powerful and the human Tsukune couldn't do anything without his friends or becoming a ghoul or a vampire. In this story, humanity and Faunus have Aura, which is equal to monsters' demonic energy.**

**For fans of Rosario + Vampire, you probably asking yourself this following question: "So where do witches come to the RWBY world?". Here is your answer: Witches and Faunus are both human and monster hybrid races, with Faunus being more like humans with animal traits, while Witches are humans who can use low level magic (not as strong as Maidens, much weaker), but they are still strong.**

**Okay, here is the chapter everyone. Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting New People

_Initiation Arc Part 2_

* * *

**[Opening Theme- This will be the Day by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams]**

* * *

The air bus was slowly making it's way across the land and ocean, it's vast body containing hundreds of new recruits that were going to study at Beacon Academy, the most prestigious Huntsmen Academy in all of Remnant for Humans, Monsters, Faunus and even Witches if one would ever be found and convinced to join the school.

However, none of the hundreds on board knew that what they were about to start their initiation test very, very soon. Right when they would reach the Emerald Forest zone.

In the cockpit, in a separate room from where the hundreds upon hundreds of teen were, sat the driver of the airbus. He wore the regular outfit of a bus driver, cap and everything, only his were dark-purple. His eyes were also glowing yellow and he had a big cigar in his mouth. His name was Nurari. He was the oldest monster that was known to the headmaster of the academy. He enjoyed knowing the fact that Ozpin was going to probably scare the crap out of those young lings. Hell, scaring teenagers was his favorite hobby this day and age. And this year might be an interesting batch to watch and monitor.

First of all was the girl from Mistral, Pyrrah Nikos, a champion fighter who showed a large amount of skill in all of her battles, so much so that even he couldn't notice what her Semblance was at first glance. It was all thanks to Jotaro Kujo's [Star Platinum: The World] that the Academy of Beacon managed to notice the dark-grey light the symbolized the activation of her Polarity Semblance so they could analyze it further. She was pretty good and had plenty of potential. Maybe if Ozpin or himself would train her personally, she could become an important member to their secretive round table.

And if speaking of Jotaro Kujo, there were his recommended students, including his uncle Josuke Higashikata. There were two other teens with him, all three recommended by Jotaro. It was very interesting that he of all people would use the nepotism card to put a family member in Beacon. His reasons of saying that all three had Stand abilities that were too valuable to pass on. This was very interesting, since it wasn't every day that someone like him said those words about someone. But hey, if he trained the kid for 2 years, then it might worth a while.

There were also the two little girls of Taiyang Xiao-Long and Summer Rose, which wasn't surprising why they were there. Not even with the fact that the 15 year old one was even going to Beacon Academy. No, the silver eyes cover that, and the same thing could be said about the average-looking kid. He would have loved to scare the shit out of that kid, but oh well, it's just the way things go. In another lifetime perhaps.

Then there was the Schnee girl. It was rather surprising that she decided to come to Beacon, but of course Ozpin would never give up on a willing and capable student. Nurari had already known of the capabilities of the Schee girls just by interacting with the oldest of the daughters, Winter Schee, Ironwood's favorite soldier. He wasn't really into politics, especially not the Atleasian kind, but he had just hoped that the girl kept her title as heir of her company.

All in all, there were many, many young people of talent in this batch of first years, but now it's time to see how well they are on the field. Soon they would start the initiation test.

Next to him sat the headmaster of the school, drinking his favorit brand of cocoa. He seemed to follow the students with great interest, as if he is already making future plans of who would fit to be a team leader or who would be capable and mentally strong enough to be joined into his secret round circle. It was so enjoyable.

Glynda, the stressed and tight woman that she was, but crossing her arms in front of her chest as she also studied the hundreds of first years inside the airbus. In all honesty, being in a different compartment was rather relaxing than hear all the chatter of those kids. Not that chatting was a bad thing, quite the opposite, but he knew that he had a much more serious discussion at the moment.

"So Oz, have you figured out who you want as the potential new Fall Maiden?" he asked the silver-haired man as he just kept looking ahead.

The headmaster of Beacon took another sip of his cocoa for several seconds before answering the question. "Not yet. There are plenty there with potential to replace Amber, but I believe that we should take our time and decide during the second Semester, when we'll have enough info to make a proper decision.

Glynda immediately jumped into the conversation. "As much as I agree with you, I don't believe our enemies will give us that much time. The attack on Amber was months ago and Qrow hasn't returned yet, staying on radio silence so he could probably drink himself to death, chase skirts and cry over Summer like he always does." she said with a dismissive remark towards the headmaster's number 3 in his secret circle. Glynda, being the number 2, usually was the one to be the most dismissive of the Brawen spy, even if he was personally stronger than her.

"I see each of your points," a voice came out of the airbus' intercom system. It was stern, stoic and thrived on logic. "I believe Glynda is right on the fact that the enemy won't give us the time. If they have the chance of infiltrating Beacon Academy, they will wait and gather data on how to catch us off guard until the perfect time to strike, which would result in Amber's attacker following you and killing her. Because of this posibility, we'll need to be quick and proactive to act. On the other hand, we need to evaluate all of the girls of Beacon Academy throughout the year to make sure we pick the right one. Even if the process succeeds, the new Fall Maiden would need plenty of training which would be hard to conceal from careful eyes. Therefore we can't be rush to act but we'll need to wait as long as we need." the voice said as he raised some points and sounded like he was deep in thought.

The silver-haired man raised his eyebrow. "Jotaro, how long have you going to stay in my office reading those dossiers?" he asked with an intrigued tone to his voice as he sipped from his cocoa cup once more. The experienced Huntsman had been inside Ozpin's office since the early morning hours, doing what he called " security renovations".

"As long as necessary until your secretary learn the new security I installed in the main tower." the man said on the intercom with a stoic and calm demeanor, which was his regular tone to every situation. That was what made him dangerous, the fact that you couldn't really read him and that he was always calm in every situation. That, and the fact that he was a bit of a paranoid since he joined the silver-haired man's secret circle, a Stand with insane strength, speed and durability beyond any human and a time-stopping Semblance that was enhanced by said Stand. There was a reason the young Huntsman was considered the second strongest human alive after Ozpin. Especially if he could kill a powerful Shinso Vampire like DIO Brando.

The headmaster sighed. "I think your new ideas for security are a bit too complicated and unnecessary for Beacon, don't you think?" he asked as he kept drinking the remaining cocoa in his cup.

"I would normally agree with that notion Ozpin," the voice of the man said through the intercom line. "however, the main tower is our base of operation and should not have light security. I believe that you are too careless in certain aspects of running the academy Ozpin, so I'm adding a bit more security to make sure we have just enough to cover all bases. Also Glynda, I think we should have shifts watching over Amber or have a trained staff to watch over her." the Joestar descendant said with a calculating tone to his voice.

The blonde woman sighed slightly. "I tend to think this is the right direction, but I still think you're being too careful. We don't want to tip off Salem's spies." she said with concern in her voice as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and glanced aside towards her boss.

The three heard a sigh over the intercom. "Yare yare daze... I guess you've two have a point there. However, I'm still keeping the elevator code and three stages of security authorization." he said as there was a silence between everyone for nearly a minute as Nurari drove the airbus towards a large cliff that was above Emerald Forest. "Quick question regarding some of the applicants," Jotaro's voice was heard over the intercom once more, making the headmaster and his right hand open their ears to listen to his question.

"Which ones?" the silver-haired man with the shades raised an eyebrow with an intrigued tone to his voice.

"Tsukune Aono and Ruby Rose. I know I pulled some strings to get Josuke, Okuyasu and Koichi into Beacon, so I assume that those two kids have potential as well if you personally met and enrolled them to Beacon. Am I correct on my assumption, Ozpin?" he finished with a question that was curiosity filling his stoic and collected voice, to which the silver-haired headmaster simply nodded you a warm and agreeing smile on his face. "However, I still don't like the idea of letting a 15 years old girl into this academy if she is not prepared for it mentally." the man on the other side of the line said immediately with a slightly disapproving tone to his calm voice.

A smile rose to the blonde's face as she heard what her colleague had just said. "I'm glad to hear that another voice of reason around here once more." she exclaimed with a bit of smugness to her voice as Nurari just chuckled. He was used to seeing her act that way when she felt others supporting her opinions.

Ozpin immediately interjected. "Both have quite a lot potential to grow into some of the most valuable Huntsman and Huntress in our shadow war. Ruby Rose had shown an incredible physical capabilities that are beyond her age group and possibly above most first years of Beacon Academy, and Tsukune Aono, while lacking in almost every aspect, I believe holds the potential to be the one who could bring people together the best with such a big heart. Plus I believe that with enough training he could be on par with the average first years with ease." the most intelligent and powerful human in the world said as he repoised Jotaro and Glynda's disapproval of his choices.

Well, he was just going to let the three humans have their discussions. He had a job of his own to do as the official driver of Beacon's airbus. He just needed to allow Ozpin and his workers squabble about their opinions and what not, while he was taking everyone to the cliff that overlooked the large Emerald Forest.

* * *

At the back of the ship everyone were forming their own groups and chatting between them, with some people here and there getting away from the crowd and trying to be alone, as if they were not interested in friends or just wanted to be the silent and mysterious types who attract people to them with their auras of mystery...and some where just so pathetic that nobody really wanted to be friends with them.

With her on the other hand, she was just considered too much beyond anyone else to for them to approach her. Of course her reputation would proceed her. It always does. She had hoped that with going to Beacon she could get away from all the fame and fortune she had in Mistral that she could meet people who could become her friends not because she was famous or strong or whatever shallow reason they might had, but because they wanted to know her as a person, discover her layers and realize who she was without all the background. In all honesty, she had spent so much time inside that would that she didn't know who was she as a person.

But right now, Pyrrah Nikos was all alone, standing in the middle of a large crowd that were talking to each other, sometimes sending a concerned glance her way, as if they feared her on some level. She even listened and heard the things they were whispering.

"Damn, she's so beautiful, I just wish she wasn't so much above me."

"Are you kidding? That's Pyrrah Nikos, "The Invincible Girl". She ain't for the likes of shits like you. In fact, nobody can ever be good enough to date her."

"She looks so strong, do you really want to go and talk to her? What if you piss her off?"

"Shit, you're right. I guess I'm not that stupid to just approach her like it's nothin'."

She heard everything and it made her angry. Angry with her fame and reputation that drove every chance for an actual friendship or romantic relationship away from her. The great "Invincible Girl" nickname that drove her up the walls because it just reminded her of just how bored she was with all the fighting she had done. Another reason she ran away to join Beacon, though that reason disgusted her.

It drove her crazy that she didn't know what type of person she was anymore, who was she and what she wanted in life. Was she a celebrity who was tired of all the professional butt kissers and wanted to be a normal teenage girl with genuine friends and romantic relationships and experience what she had been missing for so many years? Or was she just a battle-crazed thrill seeker who wanted to feel adrenaline pumping through her veins while also meeting nice people to surround herself with who could also push her?

She looked around at the groups of teens who were already talking to each other and not noticing her, lowering her head as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders, closing herself. She felt so lonely, like she always did. There wasn't anything different. Nothing was going to change. She was just going to be at the top again, all alone, and nothing was going to change that. Nothing...

Suddenly as she slowly started to walk around, she didn't notice a staggered and sick-looking blonde boy who suddenly crashed into her feminine frame, which suddenly startled her. "AHHH!" she shouted out loud from being startled as she instinctively opened spread her arms to her side, but she accidentally pushed the boy backwards with the activation of her Semblance with a faint glow of dark-grey around her athletic frame, causing him to fall on the floor.

She quickly returned to her senses after several seconds of breathing deeply as she didn't notice everyone else looking at what was happening. When she finally calmed herself, she looked around. Immediately noticing the gagging sounds, she turned her head to see the blonde teen on the floor puking, much to her shock and horror. Did she accidentally hurt him so badly that he started throwing up. He was clearly wearing an armor and a sword, so her Semblance definitely affected him. Oh brothers, this was horrible.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry!" she said with panic and concern in her voice as she knelt beside the blonde boy, putting her hand on his left shoulder. "Are you okay? I'm really, really sorry!" she continued to apologize as she tried to examine him and make sure he wasn't hurt too badly from her startled burst of Aura. Thankfully, there wasn't any real sign.

The boy quickly brushed her hand off his shoulder. "I'm okay, I'm okay." he said as he tried to get up, on to lose balance as he slipped on the barf on the fall and started to fall yet again. Pyrrah, with her quick thinking, activated her Polarity, with a dim light that was so faint that it was barely visible, to stall the fall of the young man just long enough for her to grab his hand and prevent him from falling and using her control over magnetism to pull him up without relying too much on her physical strength.

Lifting up the boy allowed her to stare into his blue eyes with her own green eyes, which she had to admit were really pretty. "Um... are you okay?" she asked the teen in the white armor with golden highlights as she didn't have a really good interaction with people. Well, she always needed to try her best in the past when talking to people because of how shy she was.

The guy gave her a warm smile that she felt was just the kind that wasn't one that completely showed gratitude and hidden a slightly hurt pride. She knew that look well enough from pulling it off for years. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the help." he said to her as he moved away from the pool of his own vomit on which he slipped.

The girl didn't really know how to continue on a conversation from that point, but she could at least try to. "Again, sorry for earlier, you kind of startled me." she said as she blushed a bit in embarrassment, causing the blonde teen to rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I just get a bit nauseous during flights and I just ran to find a trash can to puke in. I'm kinda supposed to apologize in these circumstances, I guess." he said as he himself looked really embarrassed with admitting to his sickness. He chuckled awkwardly after admitting this as he rubbed the back of his head faster and faster. His face then sank in realization. "Oh brothers, forgot to introduce myself." she heard him whisper to himself as he then extended his hand towards her. "My name is Jaun, by the way. Jaun Arc." he said with a kind and warm smile on his face.

The red-head smiled back and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Jaun, I'm Pyrrha Nikos." she told his as she shook his hand. However, around her, she started hearing people murmuring once more because she was now freely talking to Jaun.

"Damn, who's the bro? He's got some giant pair to talk to Pyrrha Nikos." she heard one person say, much to her displeasure, which she hid under her smile and inside her head.

"Woo, maybe "The Invincible Girl" isn't as high level as I thought. I mean, she's talking to this normal pussy ass human." she heard another person say, who was probably a demon, since he called Jaun a human.

"Nah man, she's probably just talking to him because the moron doesn't know who he's talking to." a third voice talked to the second, and this time around Jaun started to notice that a crowd was starting to gather around the two.

_'Is this true? He doesn't know who I am? That sounds great!'_ she thought to herself as she listened to everyone who were looking at her and the blonde teen. She might have finally met someone who didn't recognized her or knew who she was, which was probably impossible in Remnant. That glimmer of hope made her smile brightly.

"Oh dear gods, is that Pyrrha Nikos?!" a refined voice that showed a bit of joy in it was heard from behind the crowd, as a pale girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair that was pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and was pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. She also had a crooked scar ran vertically down her left eye and face. She also had a round face and a somewhat sharp chin, giving her a heart-shaped face that looked round, but not very soft.

The young woman wore a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. She also had a small piece of black lace sit in the front of her neckline. Additionally, the hem of the dress was scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. over that she wore a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation of her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero was a crest shaped as a white snowflake.

The area champion from Mistral knew exactly who the young woman was: Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the biggest, most prolific and controversial Dust company in all of Atlas and Remnant. Her jaw fell a little bit as she saw the heiress on the same airbus as herself, because seeing a Schnee a going to a Huntsman Academy was only heard of was when the elder daughter Winter Schnee left her father to become a Huntress and soldier in the Atleasian army. Was Weiss Schnee disowned and was kept under wraps? Or maybe she was just not as updated on world news as she believed.

The scarred girl walked towards her with a smile that was a bit snobbish, but Pyrrha was used to those smiles as she remembered how her former manager used to look at other people or how her opponents looked at her so smugly and assured of her victories. Well, Weiss was far from them, but the red-head wouldn't be shocked if the heiress would feel a bit entitled. She also noticed a few men carrying a cart with them that had several bags of luggage, and seeing how careful their movements were, those were probably Dust containers. This made Pyrrha chuckle a little.

"It's good to see another person of standard around here." Weiss said as she was now just 1-2 meters away from the Mistrali woman, putting her hands on her waist. When she was several seconds later right in front of the fighter, she immediately crossed her arms and turned to look at the crowd around them. "I'm glad that I get to talk to someone who understands how it feels like to be hunted by a bunch of tactless carnivores with no manners. Especially men like those around us." she said with a bitter sound to the tone of her voice as she looked at the crowd surrounding them and growled, making everybody to start and walk away slowly. The white-haired heiress then turned back to Pyrrha. "Honestly, those rats were probably whispering about how much the hoped that we would make out or something. Disgusting." she said with venom to her words as she even slightly hissed her last word.

A few seconds of the teen's thoughts lingering on the group that just backed away, Pyrrha coughed, nodded and smiled at Weiss. "Well, it's nice to meet you Weiss Schnee." she said with a warm smile on her face and a tone of voice to match the expression, which made a smile rise to the sour heiress's face as well.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Pyrrha Nikos. I would love for the two of us to be partners in our upcoming years studying at Beacon." she said with a very refined speech pattern as she then turned to her men who were carrying the cart with the luggage. "Move already! I didn't bring a bunch of chumps, now did I?! Move your lazy buns or your fired! And watch over those containers, they are **very** important and **very** expensive!" she snapped angrily at her helpers as she ordered them what to do, stomping her way towards them.

Immediately Jaun tapped on her shoulder. Was he actually there all along or did he walk away and now just came back? "Partners?" he asked her with a confused and intrigued tone to his voice. Did he not know about the partner and team systems of the four academies?

"Well, during initiation test, two students become partners with one another, being their pillars of support and strength throughout their four years of studying in the academy. You can only have one partner and you can't change who your partner is. After that you become a team of four alongside another pair of partners, making a core four-man team that lives together, studies together and performs missions together." she explained to the armor-wearing teen slowly and calmly with a smile on her face. Hey, she actually quite enjoyed that!

Jaun smiled at her. "Thanks Pyrrha." he then straighten himself as straighten himself up and cleared his throat as his body language then shifted into one that was filled with confidence. "Now, if you excuse me." he told he as he started to walk in Weiss' direction.

This confused the area champion from Mistral for a bit. _'Is he going to flirt with Weiss?'_ she asked herself with a bit of a confused look on her face. _'Does he think I'm not as attractive as her, or that he doesn't think he should try to hit on me because I'm "The Invincible Girl"?'_ he continued to ask herself questions for the reason why the young man looked pass her, this time her expression became a bit sadder as she lowered her head. She then raised her head and took a step in his direction. _'Maybe I should just go and listen?'_ she thought to herself as she now started to walk faster.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at another part of the airbus,**_

"YOU'RE A VAMPIRE?!" everyone shouted out loud in shock as they just heard what type of monster species Moka was. They were honestly so shocked, since in most stories, vampires were evil, demonic creatures who drank blood of humans and were merciless killers with no regards to anyone but themselves, and Moka was anything but that.

After the group shouted, Moka turned red as she rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, that's the reaction I usually get when I told that to peope, except they were more frightened... and then never got close to me ever again." she said as with the ending of the sentence her tone of voice turned from cheerful and quirky to sad and depressed as she slightly lowered her head.

The group were silent for several seconds as they didn't really know how to respond when hearing such a sad thing. It took about 10 seconds, but Yang then scoffed and waved her hand. "Well it's their loss." she said with a carefree tone to her voice as she gave a genuinely warm smile to the pink-haired girl.

"Thanks." Moka told her.

"No need to thank me. After all, you remind me of my little friendless baby sister Rubes over here." the blonde teen said as she put her right hand on the right shoulder of the girl in red cloak.

Said girl then started to smile as she looked at the vampire. "Well, I mean you're pretty cool and all, but do you drink milk?" Ruby asked as a sly grin curved around her lips.

Moka nodded as the boys looked at them with a confused expression on their faces. "Yep, sure do. How do you think I keep these fangs sharp?" the pink-haired girl asked the scythe wielding 15 years old.

"Wait, why milk?" Okuyasu asked his friends as Josuke, Koichi and Tsukune shrugged with a confused expression on their faces.

Yang then turned to the boys with a cheeky grin on her face. "Well, Okuyasu, since you asked so nicely, I'll explain the situation." she said with an overly dramatic tone that it could be satirical, so to speak. "You see, Okuyasu, oh dear Okuyasu, whenever dad told my darling little sister that she needed to make more friends, she has hushed us and refused our sage advice, saying that "she doesn't need friends to grow up, she drinks milk"." the blonde said as not even a second after finishing what she said, she started to snicker.

Ruby immediately puffed her cheeks as a retort to her sister making fun of her. "And since when is drinking milk is a crime?!" she asked defensively as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and tried to look as serious as possible, while also having her face bloated in the most childish of ways.

The blonde bruiser snickered once more. "Never said milk was bad, I just said you need more friends to hang around with." she finished her sentence as she somewhat manage to contain herself and behave like a nice and caring big sister, which was surprising to everyone given how she was acting a few moments ago.

The vampire's face quickly changed from that of surprise to that of a warm and nostalgic smile on her face. At that moment she remembered a lot of old memories from when she was little and spent time with her sisters in the remote castle in Vale. Or rather, she had the memories of Inner Moka within her mind. The only thing that she couldn't see clearly was her mom. She remembered what she used to sound like, what stories she used to tell her, much she couldn't remember her face at all.

"So Moka," she heard Tsukune's voice as she raised his head and looked at him. "So do you actually drink blood? I mean you look like the most gentle person I've ever seen, so I can't imagine you killing people or drinking someone's blood." he told her with a rather interested tone to his voice. He actually seemed quite curious.

That spooked the cute vampire the immediately. "WHAAAAAT?! Of course not! I never drank human blood in the past! Sure, I need to drink blood, but I will never drink human blood!" she said in a fright as she waved her hands frantically while their was a shrieking fright in her voice.

Tsukune then just chuckled while sweating nervously. "Hey, don't get nervous Moka, I just didn't want you to lose yourself in some blood lust or something and try to drink me dry. Or just constantly snack on my blood regularly." he said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "I just don't want you to like me because of the taste of my blood." he whispered as he glanced aside and sweated nervously.

This made the pink-haired girl blushed as her face turned red. "NO! I would never do that!" she said with dejection as she tried her best to show her dislike to that notion of concern that was coming from the silver-eyed young man. "I could never just like someone just because of how they taste. I want to have plenty of friends!" she kept on shouting.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" the average-looking teen immediately tried to calm her down with panic in his voice. "I didn't intend to be so mean. I'm sorry!" he immediately apologized with his panicked voice in order to spot the cry of the beautiful vampire.

* * *

Not far away from the boy and the vampire, someone looked at them from the crowd that had its eyes locked on that group of people, and she was there and fuming internally. She was looking at the girls everywhere around the ship, hoping she wouldn't have much competition over the boys of this academy. However, not only was she in the presence of heavy competition from other girls, but she was severely lacking in comparison to them. She turned her head around to see other girls around the area.

First, there was "The Invincible Girl" Pyrrha Nikos, who probably was a really good looker for boys, even she couldn't disagree to that notion. She had a figure that had well balanced and well sized measurements and didn't seem arrogant at all. There was actually a chance that "The Invincible Girl" was prettier than her. But what worked in her favor over the Mistrali champion was said reputation. Nobody wanted to get close to her, fearing that she was far too strong or far too unapproachable for them to even talk to her, except for that idiot blonde who completely ignored her to hit on the Schnee girl, causing the red-head fighter to stick to him like some lost puppy as she was joining the "conversation" between said blonde and the heiress of the SDC.

Speaking of the heiress, the colors of pale-blue and white were an incredibly beautiful match of color in style and made her look like a snow angel of sort. _'Hmph, to bad about that flat chest though. No man would ever want a woman with boobs so small.'_ Kurumu Kurono smirked as she comfidently thought to herself. She then opened her hears to listen to what the boys around were saying. She needed to know what they think and which body types they prefer after all. However, knowing that most of the men there thought about sex didn't deter her of her search of her chosen one: the man who would accept her physically and emotionally, and see under all of her masks for who she really was.

"Man, who is that low-tier loser over there talking to Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos?" she heard someone ask around as the person probably looking at that conversation.

"Damn, that vomit boy from before has some serious balls talking to the two hottest babes around." she heard another person say and that was definitely a false statement. Poor taste!

"fuck me running, look at that girl over there! The Pink-haired one! Isn't she the prettiest thing you've ever seen? So hot!" she heard another statement as she returned her glare to the group of the pink-haired girl, the silver-eyed boy, the pompadour guy and his two friends, well one friend since the short one just left, the giant blonde and her brat-looking friend in red cloak.

Kurumu's eyes saw red as her glare was focused and angry. "Shit man, that broad looks so bright that my eyes are melting. Hottest babe ever!" this increased the anger of the monster as she heard all those compliments headed towards that girl.

"Woo-ooh, what a fine ass girl. Hopes she ditches that loser of a human for someone her own league." another teenager said, which increased the rage and envy of the blue-haired monster more and more as her glare was aimed at her biggest competition as of yet.

"Still on that diamond?" a different voice of a young man said to the voices that already spoke. "Why don't you look somewhere lower on the bar. Like look at that blonde babe, she got the best damn body out of all the girls around here." she heard the rest of the comment and her glare went to the big, blonde girl. Well, they had a point, that girl outclassed her in every physical department, much to her frustration.

"Damn man, looking at her too. Good taste mah man. Look at those damn muscles on her hot bod. She got tits, ass and legs for days." another voice said in the background of all the hundreds of people.

"Woah hot damn, check the tits on that one!" another voice came to her ears.

"Late to the party mah man, you blind or something." the last voice from before said to the new voice.

"Maybe, but the kid next to her stacks a fine rack as well." the new voice said as Kurumu focused her gaze back at the pink-haired girl, who was talking in a panicked state to the silver-eyed boy, who was also panicking, both blushing red. At the same time she noticed that the blonde and her kid friend were talking to the two tall guys, but that wasn't really her problem for the moment.

Her eyes glared at the pair as she squinted, focusing more and more on the silver-eyed boy. _'So currently he is the closest to her? I'll snatch him away from her and alienate her. Yeah, this is going to be groovy.'_ she thought to herself as a devilish smile rose to her face.

* * *

The airbus has been flying for a long while before they finally landed. However, nobody expected to land where they did, except those who looked out of the windows. In fact nobody knew exactly where they were, until those who lived in Vale looked around into the distance, before their blood turned cold with fear.

After everybody left the ship, a pair of adults came out of the airbus as well. Those were none other than Ozpin, with the headmaster holding his favorite mug in his hands and his right-hand woman Glynda Goodwitch, holding her scroll in her hand with her eyes glued to the panels of the screen.

"Good morning, young men and women." the silver haired as he siped from his cup. "You are all here today to test your abilities to see if you are capable of becoming students at the academy of Beacon as Huntsman-in-Training. You will be showing your capabilities against the Grimm that reside in this forest, because for those whom are to enter my academy are those who are to be the first and greatest line of defense for humanity." the headmanster of Beacon Academy said as he spoke out loud with authority and calmness to his voice.

A large group of students rolled their eyes and started to say stuff under their breaths. These were clearly the students who were from the monster race, and probably the more prejudice of the bunch. The man with the shades simply kept his calm and collected demeanor. "And by that I mean humanity, monster kind, Faunus and even Witches. We at Beacon have been allowing for young men and women from all races to study at the academy for nearly a decade, and each and every one of them has been an invaluable Huntsman to society after the end of their four years in my academy." he kept on talking without showing a change to his tone of voice and kept it professional.

He then looked up and pointed at the direction of his eyes, causing everyone to look up as well. What they saw were several drones, at least half a dozen in number, flying over their heads. "These drones will be recording the test live, letting the teachers of the academy to watch and evaluate your current capabilities at the moment as you perform the initiation test. How this test works will be explained by my associate and most valued teacher: Glynda Goodwitch." he said as he gestured towards the blonde woman in white blous as he took a step back.

The teacher took a step forward as she raised her eyes from her scroll and cleared her throat as her cold glare straighten and fixed itself on all of the hundreds of teens looking at her. She needed to talk as loud as possible, just like Ozpin. "Students," she starts to say loudly to catch their attention. "the test you will have to perform is to find the ruins of an old temple the resides inside the Emerald Forest. Because of the large number of applicants, we will settle for a group of 20 people going each time to the forest, with another group going in every 10 minutes after the first group starts the test." the dominatrix-looking teacher said with a stern and calm tone to her voice.

From that note everybody started to murmur things to each over as questions that came to their mind were just asked between each other. Glynda quickly cleared her throat and caught the attention of everyone. "As I was saying, inside the ruins there are objects that resemble chest pieces. There are two of each abstract object, which means each two pairs of partners that pick an identical object shall be put together in a team. After that, you must reach the peak of the cliff at the other side of this forest that is parallel to this cliff. The test itself will be 8 hours long for this entire group of cannidates." the teacher explained as she raised her glasses up her nose bridge with her middle finger.

Her gaze was cold as she looked at the teens in front of her. "There are several aspects of your current capabilities that we want to test in this initiation: landing strategies, combat capabilities and the ability to lead others towards success." she said with a calculated and serious tone to her low nad hard voice.

This statement caused a silence among everybody, as Jaun looked around with a confused expression on his face. _'Landing strategies?'_ he thought to himself with confusion as he didn't really understand what it meant, because there was a wide range of what it could mean. Like, athletes land in many complex forms in athletic competitions all the time.

However, unlike Jaun, Tsukune just gulped in fear as he started to sweat buckets out for fear. _'Oh crap, LANDING STRATEGIES?!'_ he thought to himself in terror as his hands clenched and his entire frame shook and spazzed as his teeth clanked, which the pink-haired vampire noticed, as she was standing next to him.

On the other end of the spectrum, both Ruby and Yang looked at each other with glee as a joyful and cocky smirk rose to their faces. "Yeah, landing strategies." they whispered to each other simultaneously as they showed their excitement.

Right then a hand was raised into the air that seemed to rise up and down, as if the person was jumping so he/she could be seem better or noticed by the two adults. Ozpin just smiled at that. "Yes, I assume you want to ask something of importance Miss Schnee?" he asked as he noticed from the entire large crowd who was try to raise her hand, which was none other than the Schnee heiress.

Immediately every looked at the direction of the hand, as Weiss decided to use one of her helpers and she stood on his back while he was on all six and the other helpers stabilized her footing as she looked at the school's headmaster.

She coughed to clear her throat in order to talk. "Yes, this is a very important question, headmaster." she asked in a very proper way in a very respectable tone to her slightly high-pitched voice, which was consistent with her education. "Professor Goodwitch talked about how the teams will be formed, but not about how partnership will be formed." she said, which made a lot of people in the crowd to nod and agree with her.

Glynda herself was listening and she gave a slight sigh. She was told by Ozpin specifically not to tell that reason, because "he wanted to reveal the awesome surprise". Gods, she hated this about Ozpin and how crazy he sometimes was. She just needed to wait for the outraged rant of someone over his way, with the Schnee girl providing that role this year.

The white-haired rich girl continued while speaking as loudly as she could without shouting, which was just using a megaphone that one of her helpers handed to her. "I assume that since this is the most prestigious academy of Huntsmen and Huntressess in all of the four kingdoms, the system of assigned partnering two people will include some major calculations of skill, recommendations and close examination of potential synergy between two people based on personality notes and written notes that are all included in student dossiers that are sent to you." she explained what her logical assumption would be to how partnering two people up, to which, most of the people in the crowd nodded in agreement even if they didn't fully comprehend all that Weiss said.

Several people on ther other hand just yawned and rolled their eyes in annoyance and irritation to the non-stopping verbal jargin that came out of Weiss' mouth, among them being both Ruby and Yang, with the latter being especially dismissive of the heiress for being an incredibly tool with a stick stuck tight, and Ruby's silver eyes were just spinning as all the verbal jargin caused her a headache.

Ozpin just chuckled as he sipped from his cup, drinking his favorite brand of cocoa. He then spoke up. "Well Miss Schnee, that is a remarkably smart assumption that someone such as yourself would assume about my methods, being from Atlas." he said to her loud enough for the young, short woman to hear, him much to her satisfied delight. "However, I would have to disappoint you, as my way is far simpler and much more reliant on higher powers." that statement confused the teen as her eyes widen slightly with confusion. "Tell me, Miss Schnee, do you believe in [Gravity]?" he asked with a mysterious and intriguing tone to his voice, which rose that same intrigue in everyone.

Weiss, however, didn't seem to fully understand the full meaning of the question, as she seemed offended by the question. "Is this some sort of a joke?" her tone was slightly angry as she asked the silver-haired headmaster. "Gravity is a proven scientific force that affects the planet. This is the dumbest question ever!" she said angrily as she was losing whatever calm, refined and sophisticated demeanor she had before.

Ozpin though was unaffected by her tone. "When I say [Gravity], Miss Schnee, I mean Fate. A higher power that draws two people together for a higher purpose. That is the factor that decides the partners in my system. When you will land inside the Emerald Forest, the first person you will make eye contact with shall be your partner for the next four years. Fate will decide whom shall be the one you will spend those years with, and it will do so for a higher purpose." he explained with the calm demeanor that he had throughout the entire time he was off the ship.

This caused a long silence as everyone looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces. The one who had the most shocked expression was none other than the white-haired heiress, as he eyes went wide and her jaw dropped as she was lowered from the back of her helper to the ground a statue frozen in place. There were other reaction, like Ruby Rose, who glance at her older sister with concern shifting her face, and Pyrrha Nikos, who gave a quick and hopeful glance at Jaun Arc, without him noticing, as his eyes were also wide with shock.

There were others who looked towards other people with desire of being partnered with them, and the headmaster noticed several of those small glace, especially if they were from the first few rows in the crowd. Glynda just lowered her head slightly and pintched the nose of her bridge as she waited for the rant to come. She knew it was going to happen. It always happened, every single year, even when she herself was just a first year student at Beacon herself

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Weiss suddenly roared in fury as her anger was unleashed. "THIS IS THE WORST, MOST RIDICULOUS SYSTEM I EVER HEARD OF! THIS IS JUST A GAME OF RANDOMNESS THAT YOU COVER AS SOME SORT OF "HIGHER POWER" BULL?!" she shouted loudly with a voice fully of unbriddled rage as she waved her hands like a maniac, making everyone around her to back off.

"Geez lady, will you calm down? Your nagging is making a fuss, Ice Queen." the long-haired blonde said with irritation in her voice after a long and silent groan. The woman's younger sister, tried to hold herself as she covered her mouth to prevent herself from gigling from the "Ice Queen" nickname that her sister gave to the heiress.

This really pissed off the Atleasian who was already pissed off. "WHO SAID THAT?! COME ON OUT AND TELL IT TO MY FACE!" she shouted furiously as he stomped around the area to find whoever said that insult.

"ENOUGH!" Glynda Goodwitch shouted as she made a quick swipe with her crop, which then caused Weiss to stop in her place, unable to move, no matter how hard she tried. The telekinetic force of the teacher's Semblance held firm on the teenager. "This rumble stops now." she said as she held but her own anger and frustration with the situation.

After a few seconds of silence, the blonde teacher sighed. "Now then," she said calmly as she as she motioned with her left hand towards were the applicants stood with their backs to, making them turn around. At the edge of this cliff there are twenty ramps that will launch you towards the Emerald Forest, and you will use your landing strategies to land on the ground safely." she explained to the entire group as they saw the edge of the cliff, making Jaun turn pale with realization.

_'Wait what?!'_ he thought to himself in terror as everything landed on him. He was fucked.

The deadmaster's right-hand-woman then elevated her glasses across the bridge of her nose again with her middle finger as her eyes lowered to her scroll once more. "I will now call 20 students to come to the launching pads, which will launch in order of left to right. I shall now start the call: Saizou Komiya, please go to launching pad #1." she said as tall man walked out of the crowd to the edge on the cliff and stood on the first launching pad.

"Kamina Violet, please go to launching pad #2." the teacher said as another man, average in height and chubby in build walked out of the crowd and stood on the second pad which was second to left, which was next to the tall and handsome chestnut-brown haired young man who was called first.

"Mizore Shirayuki, please go to launching pad #3." the calling of students continued on as from the crowd walked a young teen woman with purple hair that reached down the back of her neck and deep-blue eyes weaing a white shirt with long, purple sleeves that matched her hair, while also wearing a beige-colored mini-skirt and had black straps under her shirt apparent over her shoulders. The weirdest thing about her was the lollipop in her mouth. She walked to the edge and stood on the pad next to the chubby guy, who looked at her and licked his lips lustfully.

"Yang Xiao-Long, please go to launching pad #4." Glynda said, to which the blonde ran to the cliff out of the crowd with enthusiasm.

"Yes! See you down there sis!" she shouted to her little sister as she quickly jumped on the pad next to Mizore and put on her shades before looking at the people to her left. "Yo, what's up?" she asked cockily as she didn't even wait for a respond and just looked into the distance eagerly.

Glynda sighed once more, she was already tired of this bunch. "Ruby Rose, please go to launching pad #5." the stern, blonde woman said with a professional tone to her voice, as suddenly a red blur raced out of the crowd and appeared right on the pad, next to the blonde bruiser.

Ruby had a cheeky smirk on her face as she looked at her older sister. "You're not getting rid of me that easily. We're going to be partners and kick some Grimm butts!" she shouted with childish enthusiasm but her words weren't much of a fit to her attitude, probably the influence of her family, most definitely her father and sister. Said sister only lowered her shades and smirked cockily before giving her little baby sis in red a wink.

"Daidai Jasmine, please go to launching pad #6." the teacher said, as a young man with long orange hair that had deep, dark purple tips and highlights that reached down the middle of his back walked out of the crowd and stood on the pad next to the 15 years old girl with a cocky smirk on his face.

The list went on and on and on, until all the twenty applicants were on their pads, their faces channeling different emotions. The other fourteen names were Koichi Hirose, Kurumu Kurono, Blake Belladona, Josuke Higashikata, Okuyasu Nejire, Weiss Schnee, Robert Indigo, Nora Valkyrie, Yukako Yamagishi, Tsukune Aono, Pyrrah Nikos, Moka Akashiya, Lie Ren and last but not least, Jaun Arc.

The two adults walked, passing through the crowd until they stood behind the group of applicants. "It seems we have our first group is prepared to launch." Ozpin said as he looked at his right-hand woman. "Glynda, if you may..." he said to her and she merely nodded before pressing on several things on her scroll.

After he last hologrimic button push, the first pad launched the man standing on it high into the air and far into the distance, causing Jaun to panic and freeze in place at that sight. He quickly turned and looked as every 5 seconds another pad launched whoever was on top of it.

He immediately looked at the two adults. "Hey, don't you think this is a little crazy?! Someone can die from this!" he asked in his of fear, which caught their attention.

Ozpin just waved his hand and smiled warmly. "Do not worry Mister Arc, someone of your skills will probably succeed in this part unharmed. Plus, you have Aura to defend your body in case things don't go to plan so... ta ta." the headmaster said as he waved the teen goodbye, as the the blonde young man was launched into the air, screaming at the top of his lungs with horrified terror, all the while Ozpin took another sip of cocoa from his mug.

**{To Be Continued]**

* * *

**[Ending Theme- Rather Be by Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne]**

* * *

_And now the Initiation test begins! I am pumped for the next chapter of badass fighting, action and forming partnerships that will last for years. Are you pumped?! You better be, because next chapter of Remnant Adventures: Rosario + Unbreakable, we see who becomes partners with who, as the power of an angry diamond is unleashed! Next chapter will also include a bit of Blake, Mizore and some others in the mix._

_Okay okay, so I'll get this out of the way. *Inhale* I know I used something in this chapter that I am ashamed of and that is using background stock characters to sexualize the female characters. Trust me, this is a very exagerated version of what happens in the manga of Rosario + Vampire, but it something I will use very, very rarely in this story, because of how exagerated my way of doing it is._

_Now, I will admit I'm a pervert, but... I will try to hide it or try to be tactful towards others and especially treat women with respect. The background stock characters, aka any male character in Rosario + Vampire that isn't a bad guy, Tsukune or The Headmaster is a perverted, tactless ASSHOLE! Every time I fucking read a comment of saying how "Hot Moka is" or say about Kurumu "Check the tits on that girl" or refer to Yukari (another female character) as a "Loli", I rolled my eyes and by the end of the manga it made me fucking rage every time something like that happened! No wonder Tsukune had a harm with this girls, he was the only guy who had any kindness and was fucking tactful! God-fucking-dammit fuck!_

_Ahem, sorry for that..._

_Anyway, speaking of Tsukune, he won't really have a Harem in this story like he does in his own, but several girls from the cast will show interest in him, and I am leaving you this question: Who will show interest in the silver-eyed boy Tsukune romantically? I leave you to write an answer in your reviews._

_Now, if there are some of you from my other story "Changed Path, then you know what time it is... that's right! It's R&A TIME! YAY!_

**_R&A:_**

_**R:** The opening segment wasn't really all that inspiring, mostly being a recap of RWBY's opening, other than being from Glynda's perspective and her seeming a lot more cynical than I'm used to. The main bits of interest there were the hints regarding the Speedwagon Foundation apparently being allied with Ozpin/Beacon, and wondering how that will eventually shake out._

_ The bit AFTER that, however, is where we really start getting to the meat of things - and I'm already starting to salivate in anticipation of the next course. I felt you did a pretty decent job of introducing characters from each franchise in such quick succession to each other, and I quite like the bit where Moka didn't instantly going ga-ga for Tsukune's blood on account of his aura seeming to absorb most of the damage. It's such a small, basic little thing, but I guess in most other RosaVamp fic it gets taken for granted, so that you addressed it rationally for this version of the setting really gives me that Warm And Fuzzy Feeling._

_ Good job, kiddo._

_ Moving on: Personally, I felt the chapter was kind of short relative to the amount of actual goings-on within it, but I'm hoping that's a symptom of being an opener and that future chapters will either be longer, or will have more stuff happen in them (even if that's just character interaction between the crossovers, and not necessarily plot-related stuff)._

_ I suppose the next test of your ingenuity is going to be coming up with teams (Moka, Tsukune, Okuyasu, and Ruby for MTOR/Meteor, perhaps? XD ), but I'd rather see that play out naturally in the prose than have it spoiled in a note or something, so whenever it's ready, I'll be waiting._

_**A:** Why thank you, awesome person whom I don't know. Yes, Ozpin and Beacon are working together with the Speedwagon Foundation, but as you kinda figure out in this chapter, Jotaro will become a teacher at Beacon to stay close to Ozpin's group. He is also the second strongest human alive (after Ozpin) and the second strongest Joestar (after Jonathan), so having him around would be good for the academy._

_Now at first I was gonna have the whole manga thing of Tsukune bleeding and Moka sucking his blood, but then I thought: "Hey wait a minute, Tsukune is just average in everything, so even his aura level should be average, or at least strong enough to tank a headbut." so I changed it, and I'm glad it worked out so well. Makes Moka's love for Tsukune at the start seem less of a boytoy whom she can suck from (just had to make the joke). But in all seriousness, even her need to see him as her single friend is lessened by being surrounded by others immediately, with people like Ruby, Yang, Josuke, Koichi "No Dignity" and Okuyasu. She's way better in the friend's department here. She now just needs to watch out for Kurumu._

_Nope, that is not a team that will appear in the story. Good try though._

_So everybody, I leave you all with this chapter's question once again and I'll see you next time at the next month. Bye bye._

**_Question of the Chapter: Who wil be in Tsukune's Harem in this setting?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, this is Uppaw18 and here is chapter 3 of Remnant Adventures: Rosario + Unbreakable. Okay, I want to apologize for last chapter of my use of the horrible cliche in the Rosario + Vampire manga and exaggerating it to the extreme. It was tasteless, tactless and disrespectful, and I really am sorry. I will still use somethings that will be eye rolling or even annoying to read and I will understand your frustration.  
**

**Just so you know several things: I will define what a Stand does in this setting in a later chapter, so if anyone was confused about any statement I made last, don't be concerned. Also, because Jojo is mixed into here, then I will include some Gratuitous Japanese with words like "Nani", "Bakana" and others, but mostly these two, because if you ever watched Jojo, then you know that especially in the Stardust Crusaders anime and Vento Aureo anime those words are used a lot whenever someone reacts to something, so I'll have fun with those kind of reactions as well.**

**Just so you know, there are time title cards in this chapter, which you should read in the voice who does these time title cards in the show "Spongebob" (those who watched it in their childhood know the ones I'm talking about).**

** Now, let's get to the chapter, which get to the action of the initiation test.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Initiation Part 1- Partners

_Initiation Arc Part 3_

* * *

**[Opening Theme- This Will Be The Day by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams]**

* * *

A small black bird was flapping it's wings, flying in the air above the Emerald Forest, soaking the beauty of the ground down below as the air aerodynamically passed through it's feathers. It has been trying to fly to the peak of the cliff that the giant airbus was standing on in order to watch, watch and follow.

However, those plans were quickly cut as a loud sound was echoing towards it, making it raise its head, only for a second later for a young teen in a red cloak flew right towards it, slamming into it, continuing on her way down as the raven fell down from the skies. "BIRDIE NO!" a cry of sadness came from in the voice of the young woman.

Smashing into the ground, its aura flickered as it looked up while its body stayed motionless and filled with agonizing pain. In that body, its aura was very little in amount, and while all of that damage didn't break its aura, it was still resulted in an extreme amount of pain throughout its body. _"SUMMER!"_ it screamed internally to the heavens with hatred.

* * *

After hitting the birdie, Ruby immediately shot several shots from the sniper rifle form of Crescent Rose to halt her diving speed if only slightly, but just enough for her landing plan to work. In just a few seconds, her entire weapon shifted its mechanized parts and the sniper rifle changed into its scythe form. She saw a tree to which she was heading right towards, but she raised the blade of the scythe, making it stick to one of the larger branches of the tree, then she started to spin around the large branch in a circular motion before pulling the trigger and from the scythe a Dust round was fired, slicing off the branch and sending her backwards and heading towards the ground, to which she just somersaulted by spinning in the air in rapid succession, landing perfectly on her feet as he weapon closed back into its passive state.

Ruby Rose didn't waste a single second as she started running as fast as she could, heading towards the forest. "GottafindYang, gottafindYang, gottafindYang, gottafindYang." she mumbled quickly as she suddenly stopped as she heard the sound of a shot gun blast in the air, making her look up as she saw a yellow blur soaring through the sky, making the black-haired girl frown. "Really Yang?" she asked as she took a deep sigh and continued running. "You have to make it hard for me to find you?!" she shouted sarcastically as she continued running.

As she entered deeper and deeper into the forest, she felt more and more like someone was watching her, but she knew what the specific feeling was as the hairs on the back of her neck rose and she felt a slight burning feeling in her silver eyes. She never really understood why she had this feeling in her eyes specifically, but she knew it had something to do with Grimm. Right now her mind gave her a feeling that there were several monsters of the abyss around her, so she kept on her running while taking out her beloved baby girl into her hands.

Suddenly a Beowulf tried to block her way by standing in front of where she was headed, probably with the rest of its pack not far behind or waiting for this one to catch their prey. However, this was a big mistake, as the girl in black and red quickly started to spin as rose petals started to fall of her frame and her speed massively accelerated, sending her straight forward towards the monster that wanted to eat her.

Using her speed, the daughter of the silver-eyed huntress jumped and span in the air, sending her feet into the skull of the creature, smashing it into pieces as it halted her Semblance's velocity, to which she just jumped up and back from the now dead creature, which turned to dust with only small bones remaining of the skull.

Landing safely on the ground, she shifted her beloved Crescent Rose into its scythe form once more as she entered a fighting stance, lowering her body and stretching her legs while bending forward and puting the pole of her weapon on her back while holding the pole from two sides with her hands, all while the pack of seven Beowulves came out of the bushes and headed towards her.

Spending no time, Ruby jumped into the air and pulled the trigger on her pole sending an explosive Fire Dust round, which exploded at the face of one of the dark creatures, sending it flying backwards while its black skin started to set on fire while the momentum of the recoil of the shot of the giant weapon span the girl in the air, the blade of the scythe spinning at incredible speed as she headed towards a second Beowulf.

Ruby reached her target and when she touched the ground, she planted her feet as hard as she possibly could with all of the strength she possessed in her legs, and bent her back backwards along with her head as she swung her beloved sharp weapon with all of the might she possessed in her arms, slicing the monster in half, killing it instantly, and with the momentum she continued to spin and increase her velocity by shooting more Dust rounds and jumping and spinning in the air while also doing the same motion she did to kill the second Beowulf.

If a human was to look at her, she would seem like a professional dancer, her beautiful movement working perfectly in sync with her weapon, spinning and gaining momentum that keeps on building on and on, killing looking like a work of art, something that someone as young as the teen perfected long ago.

The Grimm all rushed her and tried to slash at her with their claws and bite her with their fangs, but the daughter of Summer Rose never stopped for even a second to gain momentum and she used it perfectly to counter-attack whatever was heading her way. The first Beowulf that was slightly on fire was also the first to try to attack her, running faster that the rest, and when it tried to swipe its claws, the girl simply jumped above the attack and span in the air, the blade of her scyth cutting the best in half, moving through it like knife through butter.

Upon landing, before she could even reach the ground, she shot another round, the recoil sending her backwards and higher into the air, allowing her to evade a slash that was very close to reaching her, all the while she kept on spinning in the air at a high velocity. She landed behind a third member of the pack, and with a swift motion of Crescent rose she sliced it in half from the center, starting from below until reaching the skull, allowing both halves to fall to each side separately.

After the third, she ran towards a fourth one, and with the help of a small but efficient jump and a swing of the powerful mechanical scythe, she decapitated the monster, causing it's head to fly sky high, but the gravity caused it to quickly fall down to where it was cut off from. During that time, Ruby stopped her momentum and locked her body in a fighting stance as the corpse fell to the ground, and three Beowulves in front of her. Her body tensed as her eyes darted from the group in front of her, to the head that rose to the sky.

As the three ran towards the young girl, the head was already falling fast, and while she waited, the young girl smiled with brimming confidence. This was the day she waited for, to show her skill and get into Beacon Academy. As the head now nearly reached her height, time slowed down for her, as she saw the three charging monsters and the head of the decapitated Grimm that she just killed. Tensing the muscles in her legs and swinging with all of her strength, she slammed her foot against the head in an almost straight kick, sending the severed head flying towards one of the beasts, hitting it so hard that the Beowulf was sent back a dozen meters backwards while a sonic boom was made by the impact between head and body.

This actually made the other two Grimm to pause and look back. They weren't very smart, but Grimm were sentient being in and of themselves, and Ruby knew that. Not wasting any time, she used her Speed Semblance to dash towards one of the two beasts, and with a swift motion of her weapon, diagonally carved through its torso, slicing its upper half of the body almost in a perfect half, making the carved part of black flesh fall to the ground.

Before letting the other respond, she jumped in the air once more using the recoil of another Dust round while spinning in the air, diagonally carving the seventh Beowulf like Crescent Rose and herself fused into a saw, landing swiftly and without feeling a little dizzy on the ground, her eyes remaining on the last standing Beowulf. It was still down and stunned from the explosive head that she kicked at it, and she wasn't letting it have the time to stand up. She ran towards it, spinning as she activated her Semblance once more, rose petals flying off her frame while she held tightly onto her beloved weapon. Upon reaching her target, she swung the scythe, slashing the creature in half before stopping 3 meters behind it, with a powerful thin gust of razor wind that resulted of her efforts flied straight ahead, slicing at least a row of trees.

Sweating from all her effort, the girl fell on her behinds and panted slightly. The panting was going to stop after a few seconds, she was sure of it, because of her superhuman stamina and Aura, but she definitely felt warm from all the flipping she did, making her sweat, which she hated because it made her smell.

"Few, glad that's over with." she said as she allowed herself to rest for a few seconds. She sighed with comfort to her as she smiled and let whatever sunlight soak her skin. However, this relaxing time quickly ended as she felt another burning feeling in her eyes, meaning that another Grimm was around.

A shadow then covered her, as she realized quickly that it was behind her. She turned her head only to see a female Beowulf, and a large one, which was probably the Alpha of the pack that she just killed, and it already raised its claw towards her. "Oh oh." the Little Red said with a bit of concern as she tensed her body and prepared to use her Semblance to dodge, but even with her power it was going to be a close call. She could easily tank this hit, but she didn't want to have her Aura lowered even one bit during this exam, to prove that she belonged alongside her sister.

Suddenly several white glyphs surrounded the Alpha Beowulf, as a girl with white hair and a white and pale-blue dress suddenly ran past Ruby, jumping of from glyph to glyph as she blitzed the large Grimm and slashed it all over, moving at incredibly high speed that could be on the same level as Ruby's Semblance, much to her surprise.

Finishing her little death by a thousand cuts, the teenager formed a glyph above the head of the Alpha, jumped on it and pierced the monster's head with her fancy-looking rapier, then with a push from the white-haired girl, several spears of ice blasted through the female Beowulf from the inside out, killing it instantly.

As the Grimm turned to black ash and dust, the girl jumped off of it, somersaulted in the air and landed on the ground in such a perfect manner that it made her look like a professional Huntress. She glared at the silver-eyed girl with a harsh and cold look in her blue eyes. "What were you thinking, you dolt?!" she asked while shouting with irritation at the girl with the red cloak.

"Huh?" Ruby asked in confusion as she locked eyes with the girl.

**[Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee: Partners!]**

* * *

_**A bit before and during the above,**_

Oh man, he always hated this part! Why did he have be to launched into the air and be expected to perfectly land on the ground like it was nothing?! It was insanity! Every. Single. Time! Those were the thoughts that were currently running in Tsukune's head at the moment as he was in the air, feeling the powerful wind blowing in the direction that he was heading, accelerating his velocity in the air.

While this wasn't the first time that he had been launched into the air, this was the first time that he was launched from the edge of a damn cliff! In the name of the brothers holy, his Aura couldn't tank a hit with all the aspects of the velocity and highed. If he was going to do as well as he usually does, he was going to get hurt really bad, and if he didn't react in time, he was going to be maimed permanently or even die!

He felt his the friction of his skin and the air, all the while he was flying at an insanely fast rate over the forest, passing so many feet, meters, or maybe even a kilometer or a mile. He didn't know what to do, because sooner or later he was going to lose altitude very fast, and he needed his weapon to make a perfect landing.

Suddenly he heard an explosive "POOF!" sound of a shotgun and the same cocking sound of one, only to see Yang flying past him. "WHOO-HOO!" she shouted in adrenaline filling her voice and joyous fun dripping out of her muscular frame. She shot her shotgun gauntlets once more, flying off ahead even further. "YEAH!" she shouted aloud as she was starting to get farther and farther away from him, flying at even a faster velocity.

Tsukune then felt that he was starting to lose velocity, heading towards the forest below him. "WHA!" he shouted as he quickly started to look on his body for something, but he eventually found it, a small steel rod. With a simple button push, a long whip sprung from the rod, much to his delight.

However...this was far too late, as he now had very little time to react before his body would smash into an oncoming tree. "Oh crap, I'm too late! Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" she shouted in fear as he crossed his arms in a "X" shaped guard and closed his eyes, guarding his head since he was going to smash face first into the tree.

However, an impact never came. All he felt was a whiplash as his body straighten in the air and his head was flung backward, only to be stopped by something soft. All of this confused him, but he felt something warm holding onto him, saving him from a very possible death.

He opened his eyes to see that he was looking up, seeing a face looking down at him. It was the face of a very pretty girl with bright-blue hair and light-purple eyes that was staring deep into his eyes. He also saw a dark-purple colored tiara on her head and she had a red ribbon around her neck that nearly covered his eyes. She gave him a sly smile that he wasn't completely sure about.

"Hey." she said to him with a flirty tone to her voice while staring deep into his silver eyes.

"Uh...hey?" he asked her with a bit of confusion to his voice, not fully knowing what she wanted from him. Then he realized something: the two of them were staring into each other's eyes. If what Ozpin said earlier was true, then that would mean...

"Seems like we're partners huh?" she asked him as she kept talking to him with a flirty tone to her voice as her smirk grew wider and wider. "I'm Kurumu Kurono." she said as he felt her arms holding him tight from beneath his armpits and around his chest.

He smiled back to her as he blushed a bit. "S-seems that way. I'm T-T-Tsukune Aono, nice to meet you." he said to her while stuttering a bit from embarrassment.

The smirk Kurumu gave him turned more and more sly. "Nice to meet you too Tsukune. I hope my boobs are a comfortable pillow for you? Had to use them to lessen the whiplash of your head." she told him as a bit of red appeared on her cheeks as she kept her tone as flirty as possible.

Realizing this, Tsukune's face turned completely red. "Wait what?!" he asked as he was as red as a tomato.

**[Tsukune Aono and Kurumu Kurono: Partners!]**

* * *

Flying abobe in the air wasn't much of a big deal for him. Sure he enjoyed the view from above and the speed of how fast he was going, but that wasn't what he was there to do. He had to pass the exam and become a student of Beacon, Jotaro was counting on him to succeed.

It was still surprising to him that his master had agreed to become a teacher at Beacon, mostly because he was working for his old man under the Speedwagon Foundation. When he asked the man about it, the answer he got was: "I see it as a fine opportunity to help some friends of mine and it is a respectable job. My offer mission can be done by someone else." and that was all his master had given him.

Josuke had several guesses about the reason that Jotaro decided to settle down in one place instead of constantly traveling, but that didn't interest Josuke at the moment. Jotaro had pulled some strings to get him and his friends to the initiation exam, and he was going to prove to his master that he didn't risk his name and reputation in front of the headmaster of Beacon for nothing.

As he was starting to lose altitude, he somersaulted in the air, feet first facing the ground, as his aura flared up like fire, and ethereal energy surrounding his legs, forming a different pair of legs over them, ones with bare bubblegum-pink skin tone and armor plating around the legs below the knees, with a heart-shaped armor plating on the knees. Around those legs his aura was flaring up like a blazing fire.

As he reached down to the point where he would smash into a tree trunk, he tensed his legs and prepared for impact. "BRISH!" an impact occurred as the legs smashed into the trunk, ripping through it with great force to the point that he ripped a part of the trunk of the tree, which he used as a board to surf and glide on.

The trunks slammed on the ground and continued on to make a trench in the ground as it was slowly losing momentum and velocity, but it took a while for that to actually happen. By the time the log had finally stopped moving, there was a trench that span the length of 50 meters long.

Getting off the log, the pompadour teen wiped the sweat from his brow. "Few." he said as he watched the log the he just got off of break apart, the imprints stuck so deep that the legs were the only thing that had managed to keep it from falling apart. This made him chuckle while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he looked at the long and deep trench behind him. "Hehe, seems like I put a bit too much force into." he said with a sheepish tone to his voice.

He started to walk around the forest, hands shoved into the pockets of his purple jacket, whistling while looking around. He had really wanted to end this test quickly, but he hasn't even found himself a partner yet. This caused him to start thinking as he entered into his own thoughts.

_'Hm...who do I want to partner with?'_ he thought to himself as he continued walking around in the wilderness, admiring the view and thinking. _'Well, this is going to be quite a harsh thing to be decided. I hope to be partners with either Okuyasu or Koichi, but its up to [Gravity] or Fate. Jotaro tried to explain this to me the best that it could, but it always sucks thinking that all of this is beyond my control.'_ he kept on thinking to himself as he whistled on and on.

Suddenly he felt as if someone was watching him, so he had ethereal energy cover his arms, creating gauntlets that had bubblegum-pink skin and armored plating covering it. Suddenly an Ursa Major came from the bushes and charged him, making the purple-haired teen sighed as he cocked back his fist.

"Man, a bit disappointed. Your not even a challenge for me to even go up to mach 1 in speed, or even fully use [Crazy Diamond]. Just strength would be enough to turn you to dust." he said as he kicked the ground with his armed ethereal boots, moving at incredibly high speed that the beast could not even react to.

"**DORA!**" the pompadour boy shouted as he slammed his fist into the skull of the Ursa Major, and with a powerful shockwave the monster was blasted apart and turned into nothing but black dust and blew away in the windy shockwave created by the young man. Josuke relaxed his body as his ethereal gauntlets and boots disappeared into thin air and his aura returned from its fiery appearance into a glow before returning into his body completely.

Tucking his hands back into his pockets again, this time into the pockets of his pants, he started to walk further and further into the forest, whistling as he did so.

A while passed, he didn't know how long, but he just kept on walking around the forest, with Grimm sometimes attacking him, whether it was a Nevermore, an Ursa or just large packs of Beowulves, he killed each and everyone without breaking a sweat. Suddenly he saw the bushes to his right and slightly ahead of him ruffled, only for a Beowulf to fly out of it and slam into the ground, making the pompadour teen look at it with a raised eyebrow, only to coat his leg with the leg of his Stand and smash the creature's head.

As the beast turned into dust he allowed the ethereal energy to leave his leg as he started to walk out of the area, until the bushes ruffled again, making him look at the direction of the bushes to his right, taking his hands out of his pockets and entered into a fighting stance.

Suddenly, a girl with long pink-hair came out of the bushes, looking around to see where the monster went, only to see the tall adolescent, who just relaxed and put his hands in the pocket of his pants again. She on the other hand immediately straighten herself and waved towards him.

"Hey Josuke." Moka smiled at him while waving and spoke with a kind and warm tone to her voice.

The young man smiled at her warmly. "Hey Moka. Got a partner yet?" he asked her as she walked beside him.

"Nope." she answered as she crossed her arms behind her back. "So you wanna get going? We still have some way until we reach the ruins, or so I believe." she said as the two continued walking deeper and deeper into the forest.

**[Josuke Higashikata and Moka Akashiya: Partners!]**

* * *

_**A Few Dozen Minutes Earlier,**_

Okuyasu was flying at histerical speed in the air, the wind making his entire face flap and be pushed back by the force of it. It was crazy for him to endure this force of wind that he was going against, even if the way the wind was moving from behind him was pushing him forward.

Well, he wasn't going to play games. His aura exploded in a fiery appearance around him as an ethereal being suddenly appeared at his side. The being was of a humanoid shape with an inhuman face. It had an attire that was similar to football pads that had several spikes jetted out of them. The skin on the being was pure white, while the pads themselves were of Egyption-Blue color and the spikes were hard gold. It also had a towel-like object draped around the neck of the figure, with each side of the towel having the "L" with the horizontal line in its center, the symbol of the Lien currency, corresponding with the young man's fashion sense of the Lien currency symbols.

On each side of the inhuman face of the being were white pads, which covered the headlight-shaped yellow eyes and covered some of its field of vision. However, the most noticeable thing about the being was its right hand and the weird appearance that it possessed. It had spiderweb lines on the inside of it's palms, causing the strange lines across its hand. However, it also possessed two bumps of that right hand based somewhere on the palm area: one large one that was on the palm between the index and middle fingers while also slightly above the palm's center, and a second smaller bump which was based in location in the middle distance between the pinky finger and the centre of the palm down in the wrist area.

"**[The Hand]!**" the thug-looking, friendly guy roared at the top of his lungs as his Stand raised it's right hand above it's head while both looked down below. The humanoid Stand then swiped its hand down as it glowed with blue-green energy that originated from the bumps on its right palm.

**VRUSH!**

A sound was heard as [The Hand] swiped the area below it, and suddenly and instantly the air and large distance between himself and the trees disappeared, as he was just now above on of the trees, and because he used his hand to move himself down instead of forward, he had slown his momentum just a little.

However, he was still going fast and was now starting to lose altitude, heading face first into a future collision with a tree, much to his sock, surprise and visible fear on his face. Acting quickly, he psychically channelled his command to his Stand to raise its left hand to defend itself while also floating in front of Okuyasu, while it's right hand was raised again above its head.

[The Hand] then made impact with the tree trunks, shattering it into a million little chips of wood like it was nothing, with Okuyasu closing his eyes to prevent wood chips from flying into them. However, while his momentum was slowed down further, he was still heading fast towards the ground, and he was going to crash.

**VRUSH!**

Once more [The Hand] used its ability to erase the space between itself and the ground, reaching it instantly afterward, crashing hard into the ground to the point that it made a small crater that had a bit of steam rising out of it, with Okuyasu unharmed and his Stand also appearing it that manner.

With its user getting up safely, he allowed the ethereal being to return into his body and disappear, as his Aura stopped appearing as a Egyptian-Blue flame around his frame and returned to an Egyptian-Blue glow around his body, which after a few seconds disappeared as well.

The adolescent sighed with relief as he put his hands in the pocket of his pants and started to walk around in the forest, a smirk on his face. "This is gonna be easy. I'm gonna kick some ass, find Josuke, finish the exam and prove myself to Mr. Jotaro. Josuke said that Mr. Jotaro would look bad if Josuke, Koichi and himself would fail to pass this exam.

Okuyasu didn't want this to happen to the older man, not after those two years in which he tried and help him to use his Stand in much more efficient ways and become a better Stand user. He always failed to stop his impulsive thinking in a fight, making barely any progress under the man, so he didn't want to fail the guy because of a combat exam. Mr. Jotaro also meant the world to Josuke, his best friend, so Okuyasu couldn't fail his best friend now.

He walked around the forest, his mind sucked into admiring the look of the large trees around him, the shades coming from the partially blocked sunlight and the forever-green environment that he was surrounded by in general. He was enjoying himself for a bit, resting, but now it was time to move.

His Aura flared up around him like blue fire as [The Hand] appeared by his side once more, flaming Egyptian-Blue Aura surrounding it as well. It looked up at one of the tall trees, seeing a large and thick branch which could probably support Okuyasu. The being raised his hand as the scar-faced boy smirked and jumped into the air.

**VRUSH!**

The right hand of the Stand swiped above it's head, erasing the distance between Okuyasu and the tree and teleporting him to the large branch itself, with him landing on it without any effort as his hands were still in the pockets of his pants. He looked ahead and saw another tree with another thick branch that could support his own weight, so [The Hand] raised its right hand once more as Okuyasu jumped off the branch up to the air as high as possible.

**VRUSH!**

Another swipe and Okuyasu landed on his desired branch with ease. However, the branch wasn't as thick or tough as he was to believe, and it immediately snapped under his feet, causing him to fall down towards the ground. He immediately turned in the air and had his Stand to act as a cushion and a barrier of defence between himself and the ground.

With a loud "THUD!" the Stand hit the ground, protecting the man from any sort of potential damage as it disappeared into thin air. The adolescent teen got up and rubbed his head, arms and shoulders, which were a bit stiff with pain. "Yikes, that sucked." he said out loud as he started to stretch to relive his muscles a bit from the pain.

Then he felt it, a chilling wind hit his frame and made him cover his eyes, feeling a harsh chill in his body. It was cold, really cold, so cold that leaves and trees were literally frozen. The only thing that defended him from a similar fate was his Aura. "Shit, that was cold as hell! Who the hell made that wind?!" he asked angrily as he decided to go and check what was going on and who made this attack, so he could pummel whoever did it into dust.

He started to run forward, heading to the location from which the wind originated. Taking using his blue Aura to defend himself from the cold as he was heading to its center, he still could see that his breath was coming out in a heat steam, showing that he was still getting cold.

Reaching the area where it originated, where he saw several large blocks of ice covering a large part of the small area. Inside the ice he could see frozen Grimm, several Ursa Majors if he was not mistakes, and he would get this wrong usually and confuse them with Beowulves.

However, the thing that stood out the most was the girl with purple hair standing in front of those blocks of ice with an almost emotionless stare in her eyes, tilting her head a bit like a hawk. She also had a lollipop in her mouth and her hands seemed to be made of ice, with lage ice claws instead of fingers, which was extremely weird for him to see.

The girl then noticed him as she looked at him with a none-caring expression on her face. She seemed like a total weirdo, like those punks who constantly dress in black and talk about how bad and meaningless life was and all that crap. Damn, Okuyasu really hated those people.

"Oh, hello." she said with a cold and stoic monotone to her voice as she didn't move from her spot at all. Her ice claws started to fall from her hands one by one, stabbing into the ground like a spear instead of shattering like ice, which was really scary to Okuyasu to think about.

However, he was not one to shy away from telling people what he thought about them, so why start now? "You're really weird, you know that?" he told her his statement and asked her a question in the same sentence, not sugar coating his words one bit, his natural response to anything.

That made the teenage girl with the lollipop to raise an eyebrow at this statement. "Yeah, I'm a Yuki-Oona, a "Snow Woman", so I get that a lot." she told him without even sounding offended at all from his statement, which most would immediately retaliate horribly at. "The name's Mizore Shirayuki, by the way. By the way, it's rude not to introduce yourself to someone else before telling him or her your first impression. Don't you think so?" she asked him as she told him her name.

Okuyasu just shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I once told my best friend's mom that she was hot, and got socked right in the face." he told her with no real interest or understanding of a lot of social cues as he shoved his hands back into the pockets of his pants. "The name's Okuyasu Nijimura, if you want to know." he stated his name as he allowed himself to relaxe as he still felt cold from the surroundings, even if his Aura was protecting him.

Mizore shrugged her shoulders at all of what she just heard from the young man. "Well, if we follow the headmaster's logic, then we're partners now." she said as she started to walk away, with Okuyasu just nodding and starting to follow her.

"I guess you're right." he told her as the two walked at a comfortable pace for the both of them.

"By the way, if you ever meet my mother, don't be afraid to say if you think that she's hot. She'll probably like you the moment you do." the Snow Woman said to the Stand user without even batting an eye or looking at his face to make eye contact, simply looking ahead.

**[Okuyasu Nijimura and Mizore Shirayuki: Partners!]**

* * *

_**Meanwhile,**_

Jaun was stuck to a tree, a red-gold spear stuck so hard to it that he couldn't pull it out. He was rather high up the tree, but he was being held by the fact that the spear had stuck to his hoody and held him in place. He was really grateful for what Pyrrha did, saving his life from falling to his death, but now he was stuck, with no way of moving what so ever.

Sighing he just looked down and decided to wait for help. _'What am I doing here? This is way out of my league.'_ he thought to himself as this was the only way for him to not lose his mind in this entire situation. _'I really thought I had what it takes to be a Student of Beacon and live up to my grandfather's name, but suddenly we are launched from a giant cliff into a forest?! This is an insane miracle that I'm still alive!' _he thought to himself in his mind as he let his arms and legs fall, making them feel limp and making him appear like a lifeless doll.

He sighed once more. _'Man, I had hoped that this would be easy to take out, but I'm just not strong enough. I really wanted to be partnered with Weiss.' _he kept thinking to himself as he lowered his head in such a pathetic manner that it would be easy to just laugh at him or feel sorry for him. Either way, he was stuck.

Then he heard footsteps, making him raise his head and his arms waving them. "HEY! A LITTLE HELP HERE?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs in order to catch the attention of whoever was coming. Maybe now was his lucky break? Maybe now he was going to meet his partner or just someone would release him from being stuck to this darn tree.

After a little bit of time waiting for someone to come to his location, finally someone appeared. In fact, it was an already formed pair. To his surprise and pleasure, he saw Weiss being one of the two who arrived, along with a girl who seemed younger than the Schnee Dust Company Heiress, who wore a black attire with red trim, as well as a red hood around her and had a large weapon on her back, which considering her size, was completely ridiculous.

However, he had a different goal in mind, and priorities needed to change in the young man's mind. He smiled at Weiss with confidence as he tried to look as sure of himself and as cool as he possibly could. "Hey Weiss, how are you doing?" he asked her as he tried to flirt with her, even if the moment was the worst possible time for him to do that.

The white-haired girl rolled her eyes while groaning with an annoyed tone to her voice while putting her hands on her waist. She then gestured towards him and looked at the other girl. "Dolt," she said with a condescending, irritated and snobbish tone to her voice while talking to the other girl. "meet Vomit Boy." she said only to then look at Jaun. "Vomit Boy, meet Dolt. May the both of you enjoy each other's stupidity and incompetence." she said as she turned her back to him and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

The silver-eyed girl then kept her sight on him, putting her hands behind her back. "Er...hello." she said sheepishly with an awkward tone to her voice as she tried to start a conversation. "I'm Ruby Rose, I'm 15 and I want to become a Huntress." she continued to talk to him as she felt a little bit uncomfortable.

Jaun looked at her and chuckled awkwardly at her. "Well, the name's Jaun and I also really want to be a Huntsman." he told her as he then shifted his gaze towards the white-haired heir before looking back at Ruby. "What did you do to get on her bad side?" he asked the younger applicant as he was still stuck on the tree.

"I may or may not made Weiss angry earlier by accidentally getting in her way when a couple of Ursa tried to attack us." Ruby explained with that same awkward tone as she then rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. It seems like that the obvious conclusion was that the silver-eyed girl pissed Weiss off.

At the the rich girl turned and looked at Ruby angrily. "May or may not? You definitely did, you dolt! I could have froze you with my Dust when you got between me and the Ursa, you stupid...ARGH!" she shouted as she started to angrily stomp away, mumbling something to herself as she switched between growling and mumbling.

The girl in the red cloak then looked at Jaun apologetically. "Sorry Jaun, I would have loved to talk more, by I need to be with my partner, okay?" she said as she entered a running stance, as if she was prepared to launch herself forward. "See ya at the ruins." she said before vanishing in an incredibly fast red blur that only left behind rose petals.

Jaun got a bit saddened by the fast that he failed to talk to Weiss twice today, but at least he met a new person. Then he remembered that he was still stuck to the tree. "HELP!" he shouted again in desperation for about a minute, until he gave up with a defeated sigh once more.

Suddenly he felt the spear vibrate a little tiny bit in the tree above him, which surprised him. Suddenly from where Ruby and Weiss came from, Pyrrha walked to the tree where he was still stuck on for a good while. She had a warm smile on her face as she put her arms around her and closed her body a bit in a meek way as she gave looked at him with a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Jaun, did you have any luck finding a partner?" she asked him with a bit of cute sarcasm to her voice as she smiled at him.

Jaun crossed his arms and glanced aside. "Oh haha. That's very funny, Pyrrha." he said with a bit of his wounded pride showing, but it didn't take more than a few seconds for him to look back at the red-head and smile back at her. "Well, I wouldn't mind getting taken down from this tree...partner." he said to her with a bit of a calmer and friendlier tone to his voice.

The Mistrali champion didn't waste any time as she took several steps backwards, then she ran towards the tree, though she stopped a step before the tree as she then crouched as much as she possibly could and jumped up high until she was in front of her new partner, yanking the spear from the tree itself with one hand while grabbing the teen's hood with the other hand, landing perfectly on the ground as she carried Jaun on her right shoulder.

Putting him down, she blushed a bit while smiling at him. "I'm sorry." she said with a whimsical tone to her voice.

**[Pyrrha Nikos and Jaun Arc: Partners!]**

* * *

_**At the Moment,**_

"Ruby!" the blonde bruiser shouted as she looked for her younger sister as if she was playing hide and seek like in the good old days when they were both little girls in Patch. She was walking around in the large Emerald Forest while shouting her sister's name.

She started to look around in the bushes, to see if there was any sign to her little baby sister. She wasn't worried at all about her safety, but mostly worried by the fact that she wasn't the best at being around other people. Yeah... that would be extremely bad for her. Just the thought of her trying to start a conversation with another person scared Yang like hell, mostly because Ruby would make an incredibly bad joke that would be worse than either her or their dad's puns. Well, she knew her puns weren't the great in the world, but her dad's? Just thinking about that made her shake with fear and terror.

'The worst case scenario would be if Rubes would be partners with that stuck up Ice Queen, but what are the chances of that?' she thought to herself as she ran across the forest, checking in each and every large bush that she could find in order to maybe find her adorable little sis.

"Ruby, are you here?!" the daughter of Taiyang shouted with a bit more panic in her tone of voice as now she showed more concern for the future of Ruby's social life, hoping it wouldn't be destroyed on the first day. In the current bush that she saw wasn't her sister, but an Ursa Major that was just waking up from the noise that she made. Yang looked at it with a calm smile on her face. "Nope." she simply said as she backed off a bit and prepared to fight the monster.

The Ursa Major charged at her, trying to take a swipe at her with its claws, but Yang simply jumped backward, flipped in the air and landed on her feet several short meters away from the Grimm. Grinning with confidence, she smashed her fists against one another as she entered a fighting stance. "Come on, make my day. Do you even feel lucky enough to do that, punk?" she asked with a sassy tone to her voice as her muscles tensed with preparation for the next charge of her new foe.

The bear-like Grimm roared loudly as it charged at her and tried to swipe at her with its claws once more, only for the blonde to easily jump above the swipe and slam her foot against the skull of the creature, cracking it as the head of the beast was smashed into the ground with loud "POW!", "THUD!" and "CRACK!" noises echoing around the entire surrounding.

Doing somersaults in the air and landing behind the ferocious monster, the wild blonde chuckled as the beast slowly got up heavily and sluggishly, shook its head and slowly turned around to face Yang once again, but this time standing on its two back feet in an attempt of intimidation.

Simply chuckling at this, Yang simply punched the air several times, only to the to a backward somersault in the air and land in a fighting stance with her arms raised to face height and hands clenched into fists. "Okay, I'm ready, now come at me bro." she said with a cheeky tone to her voice as she kept her shit-eating grin on her face.

The beast roared as it lunged at her once more, trying to use both front legs to attack the teenager, but said teenager merely ducked under the unison swipes and landed a powerful punch into its guts, which echoed with a powerful "POW!" sound as her fist made impact. However, before her target could be launched back, and an instant after the fist impacted the black-colored monster, her shotgun gauntlets fired of, smashing into the same area of the Grimm's gut and firing a powerful Fire Dust round, sending it flying with a hole in its gut into a tree, which topped as the beast shattered its trunk with ease with a loud "CRACK!" sound.

Yang immediately cheered and flexed her arms boastfully as she grinned with satisfaction at the sight of the monster, which tried to get up as its inner substance leaked out of the hole. It gave its best shot, only to fall dead on the ground and turning to dust a few seconds later.

"Yeah! That's how it's done!" she shouted while raising her fists up high with glee, only to then close her eyes and point her thumbs at herself. "Who's a badass? Who's a badass?" she boasted with a shit-eating grin on her face, only to fail to notice that another Ursa Major was coming out of the bushes behind her. Her attention was only shifted to it when it roared at her.

By the time she looked at the direction of the creature, it was already running on all four towards her, to which she kept her smirk and quickly span to face it in her boxer stance. "Bring it!" she shouted as she just stood there, waiting for the monster to attack her with all of its might.

It raised its hand and tried to slash her with its claws, but Yang raised her forearm and blocked the attack before it could reach her face, pushing back with ease. "Boy are you weak or what?" she insulted it as she slammed her right foot into the face of her attacker, staggering it with ease, even if it barely pushed it a meter back. Yang just shrugged as she started hopping around, being light on her feet in her stance. "What, didn't see that coming?" she asked while hopping around on her feet in front of the staggered bear-looking monster.

Suddenly, something span in the air from the back of the Ursa Major, piercing the back of its neck, killing it instantly. When it fell down, Yang could see a black sword that was tied to a rope of sort was the thing that killed it. The rope/ribbon was pulled back, yanked from the corpse that was turning to dust, and flew towards one of the bushes, where it disappeared.

The blonde raised an eyebrow as someone came out from the bushes, holding the sword by the handle. It was a fair-skinned young woman with a long, wavy black hair and amber eyes. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath that was a white, sleeveless, high-necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg.

She also wore a pair of black, low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at the ankles. An emblem of several rising strands of black fire was visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm was a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons were wrapped around both of her forearms. A small, loose scarf was wrapped around her neck and a magnetic grey backpack was strapped to her back, covered by her long, black, wavy hair. To top it all off, she had a large, black ribbon on top of her head.

She walked towards Yang with a bit of an indifferent look on her face. She looked mysterious but because of that katana-like sword, she was definitely into ninjas or samurai. Yang really didn't care that the girl stole her kill, but she didn't want to make things vague about her skill.

"I could have taken it by myself, but thanks for the help." the blonde said with a smile on her face as she put her fists on her wide waist, her form oozing confidence.

The girl nodded to her and kept a stoic expression on her face. "I know." she said as she kept her hand gripping the handle of her sword tightly while she looked around the area, only to stare back at the taller bruiser. "You just would have taken more time doing so, and there is currently a rather big pack of Beowulves heading our way from the noise. I would just rather go to the ruins immediately rather than waste more time fighting enemies we can deal with." she said with a stoic and calm tone to her soothing voice as she send her weapon towards a branch, to which the rope/ribbon of her weapon wrapped around, which she used to launch herself up to that branch. "Are you coming along, partner?" she asked as she stood on the branch.

Yang was rather impressed by her new partner, because they obviously looked at one another, and according to Ozpin that means they're partner. She just smirked as she fired her shotgun gauntlets at the ground while jumping at the same time, reaching up to a higher branch which her dark and brooding partner stood on. "No prob, just try not to get too far behind. The name's Yang Xiao-Long, by the way." she said confidently as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

The other girl simply sighed as she smiled and rolled her eyes. "The name's Blake Belladona. Try to keep up with your boasts first before keeping up with me." she said with a bit of a snarky, yet light-hearted tone to her voice as she immediately leaped forward at a very fast speed, shocking Yang for a second, before firing off after her partner on top of tree branches.

**[Yang Xiao-Long and Blake Belladona: Partners!]**

* * *

Three Minutes Later,

The pack of Beowulves that Blake told Yang about had found another victim to try and kill, one who drew in more and more creatures with her anger at said pack that attacked her.

Black, wavy hair extended and lashed out everywhere, aura shaping it into spears and lances, which stabbed more and more Grimm that were coming towards her at every direction. Yukako had a hard time controlling her temper and when a Beowulf caught her by surprise, slashing at her to destroy part of her purple sailor fuku uniform from her combat school in Morioh, she lashed out by impaling whatever creatures the pack was sending her way and chopping them into pieces. However, her anger was now drawing endless waves of Grimm.

It didn't matter to her, she would kill them all. She'll chop every last Grimm in this damn forest into fucking bits. She looked up and saw half a dozen young Nevemores flying above her, preparing to launch down and strike her. She decided to strike first, by sharpening her hair with Aura and extend them like lances upwards to the sky, impaling the group with her extended, Aura-infused hair and killing them instantly, making them turn to black dust that blew away in the wind.

A group of Beowulves attacked her from the front and the rear, but all she did was crouch as she used her Semblance to extend and sharpen her hair in a straight line, sending it out like powerful spikes that impaled the incoming enemies all at one. Then she separated her hair several times, which then burst out of each impaled target, slashing them into ribbons before the remains turned to dust.

As she straighten herself up and took a sigh in order to attempt to calm herself down as it seemed like no other foes were there anymore, something slashed at her from behind, her Aura soaking the attack, but it still staggered her a bit as she stumbled forward, much to her annoyance.

She turned around as her hair rose up because of the amount of Aura that the young woman put into it as she prepared to strike whatever Grimm that attacked her. It wasn't going to be such a problem, since the attack wasn't really powerful, and she was pissed off again, and when she was pissed off almost nobody could take her on.

However, much to her confusion, she saw noting. It was truly bizarre and alarming that she couldn't see her target. Then something hit her in the back, a small explosion of energy that sent her falling face first on the ground. Getting up, Yukako growled furiously as she turned around again, only to see what attacked her: a Grimm fox covered in shadows that she never heard of from the books of Morioh's combat school. It looked and felt dangerous, but its attacks weren't as strong as an Ursa Major's claws.

She didn't care what it was as she glared at it furiously and ground her teeth. She was going to tear it apart and she was going to do so now. Her hair fired forward with black, wavy, sharp tentacles of black hair attempting to impale the creature like she did with the rest of its kind, however the creature moved so fast, like a black blur, that it evaded all the spears with ease, much to the shock of the Mistrali girl.

"Bakana!" she shouted angrily in her state of shock as she tried to turn around and find the Grimm, only to have it slash the back of her legs, making her yell in pain as she fell on her knees. Fortunately for her it was soaked by her Aura, but it still wasn't going to end well if she didn't figure a way to deal with the creature.

Getting up once again, she panted slightly and mostly growled in annoyance, only to be blasted by another ball of energy courtesy of the monster that was attacking her, making her fall right back at the ground once more, a "Thud!" sound being heard as she hit the ground beneath her once more.

"Grrr..." she snarled as her hair started to wrap itself around her entire frame, extending enough to coat her entire body with Aura-infused haired. _'Okay, now that fucker won't have an easier time attacking me. This move gives me much greater defense than usual, so come out you fucking mutt.'_ she thought to herself angrily as she looked around for the shadow-covered Grimm that she was fighting.

Her eye suddenly caught something right at the end of her field of vision from her right side. She reacted instantly as she jumped forward and rolled on the ground as a long ranged energy ball from the monster missed her by a hair's breath. The attack impacted the ground, sending bits of dirt into the air along with some dust.

"As I thought," she started to say out loud to herself as she tensed her muscles in preparations to fight the thing as it jumped off a tree branch and started to walk around her visual radius right in front of her, testing her and looking at what she would do next. "This thing doesn't have very strong attacks, but it's too fast for me to hit with my Semblance. Fucker." she cursed silently yet angrily as it looked at her with its red eyes and she looked at it with her deep-blue eyes.

The fox-like creature then opened its mouth as it seemed to inhale air into itself through the nose, while black energy gathered in the opened maw. At this exact point Yukako untangled some of the hair around her right arm, which she extended forward, making her Semblance fire several spears of hair at the Grimm. Unfortunately for her, the beast noticed the attack, stopped charging his own attack and jumped backward just in time to avoid being impaled by the hair, making her snicker angrily at this sight.

The fox-looking Grimm jumped backward several more times to make sure it was out of the range of the extended hair of the teen, which angered the young woman even further. "Don't you dare get away from me, you mutt." she said angrily as she wanted to kill it, but was hesitant on moving forward without coming up with a plan against its speed.

Suddenly a long and powerful "BOOM!" sound was heard, much to the surprise of both the woman and the shadow-covered monster. Not a second afterwards and the Grimm's right ear was blasted off its head as an explosion of electricity tore it apart, much to Yukako's surprise.

The fox-looking shadow beast howled unnaturally in pain as it looked at where the shot came, which was right behind it. Suddenly, much to the surprise of the beast, a loud noise echoed from the beast's left side, which confused it more and more.

This, however, gave Yukako the opportunity she needed. Untangling her hair completely, she sent it forward, catching and wrapping her long hair around the four legs of the creature, much to its great fear, as it tried to struggle. Using the great strength of her hair, she started to pull her hair in four separate directions. With each pull the thing howled in agony, and it surprised the girl how durable it was. However, when she pulled with her air with all her fight several more times, the creature finally gave it as its limbs were torn off its body.

As the Grimm turned to dust, the bushes from the area where the Dust round came from before. From the bushes came out a short teenager carrying a mecha-shift sniper rifle on his shoulder and a small, larva-like green creature with a shelled, oversized head with headlight-looking yellow eyes, small green, shelled arms and a large, serpentine green tail with black spots all over it and a set of wheels? Underneath it, the other color that was the same to both the belly and the serpentine tail was dark-purple.

The boy was meek and seemed concerned as he looked at her. "Are you okay Yukako?" he asked her with concern and a warm care in his boyish voice of his, but it surprised her that he knew her name. "It's Yukako, right? I remember that we studied in the same combat school in Morioh." he asked her for her name as he also told her where he knew her from.

_'He's from Morioh too?'_ she asked herself as she searched her memory to see if she remembered him from the town's combat's school. Then it hit her: she saw him from time to time hanging out with that pompadour guy and that other thug, and all of them sometimes walked around town with Jotaro Kujo.

However, she looked at the boy once more and noticed how cute that boyish face of him was. It was so full that he seemed like an adorable little kid, but he the way that he helped her against the Grimm, attacking from afar was also pretty hot, and despite his shy and meek demeanor as he was talking to her, she could still see that there was some potential for him to grow. _'If only she can make him open up and be more confident isn't, if he already is but not showing it, then maybe he could fully manifest this potential I see in him?'_ she thought to herself as she started to blush as her jaw fell a bit open.

"Hm... are you okay? You spaced out for a bit there." he asked her as he snapped his fingers in front of his face with a concerned expression on his slightly red face, making her look him in the eyes, causing him to jump back as his face turned even more red.

"Um...y-yeah, I'm okay. M-my Aura absorbed everything. Th-thanks for asking. I'm Yukako Yamagishi." she said as she looked away slightly, stammering a bit.

The silver-haired teen chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "W-well, g-good to hear. I'm Koichi Hirose, and I'm glad to be your p-p-par-partner." he stammered awkwardly as he talked to the taller black-haired girl.

**[Koichi Hirose and Yukako Yamagish: Partners!]**

* * *

_**Half-an-Hour Later,**_

Tsukune and Kurumu felt like they were getting nowhere! They had been walking around the forest for a while now and nothing had met their path: no Grimm, no other applicants for Beacon Academy, no nothing! All they had been passing are trees, trees and some more damn trees! The two were honestly tired and annoyed at this point.

However, they did spend some time talking to each other, which was a rather nice distraction from being lost in a forest. "So your a Succubus?" the silver-eyed boy asked his partner with curiosity in his voice as they walked beside one another as their faces were draped in the sunlight of the sun through the thick tree tops.

Kurumu, who's body was relaxed as she had her arms crossed behind her back and a big and warm, friendly smile on her face nodded. "Yep, the monster of illusions, love and lust." she said as she acted with a rather bouncy demeanor to her tone of voice, which the boy seemed to be comfortable around that joyous aspect of her personality. "I'm pretty good at using my demon claws and I was told a lot of times that I have tons of potential as an illusionist, maybe better than any other Succubus I know." she explained as she raised her hand to face height, only for her fingernails to instantly elongate to incredibly sharp claws, which startled and frightened the young man, making him jump back a bit.

"WHA!" he shouted in his frightened state as he looked at the claws. "Look at those fingers! Are't those dangerous?!" he inquired with a terrified tone to his voice.

The blue-haired monster simply chuckled. "Of course they are, silly," she said with a light hearted tone to her voice as her claws retracted into her fingernails. "They are made to go through bone, trees and even metal like all of those were butter." she explained to him while keeping her cheerful tone to her voice. Then she got closer to her partner and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, while sticking her face close to his while blushing a little.

"But I would never hurt you with those nails, because that would make me a horrible partner. Don'tcha think?" she asked him with an extremely flirty demeanor and body language, as well as in her voice as she glared into the silver eyes of Tsukune, trying to draw him into her. She was going to start her little plan really, really soon. She just needed him to get comfortable looking into her eyes.

Unfortunately for her, this wasn't such an easy task, as Tsukune was red as a tomato from looking into her eyes. He quickly pushed her lightly from him, much to her surprise, and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, you were just really close and it made me really nervous. I kinda don't really know how to talk to girl really well, so you made me feel kinda embarrassed there, hehe." he said sheepishly and apologetically as he glanced aside to another direction away from the eyes of his partner.

The Succubus just sighed lightly before just giving him a smile. It seemed like she would still have to wait for a bit before enacting her little plan.

"AH! JOSUKE!" the voice of the pink-haired girl was heard not to far away from the two, which immediately made the blue-haired woman look at her partner, who was visibly concerned for his friend, but he also had something that seemed like a steeled resolve on his face as he quickly started to quickly walk at the direction of the shout.

Kurumu immediately extended her arm. "Hey wait, Tsukune, where are you going?!" she asked as with a worried tone to her voice.

"To help Moka. It seems like she and Josuke are in trouble, and I've gotta help." he told his partner as he started running, with her sprouting her demonic wings and flying after him, an expression of jealousy on her face.

It took a few minutes for the two as several more shouts of "AH!" were coming from Moka, which made the two increase their running speed as Tsukune was getting more and more worried by the second.

When they finally reached to where they heard the shouts, the two heard another shout as they saw Moka's arm being grabbed by someone, the short, chubby young man who was launched with the rest of the group, while also groping the pink-haired girl. The blonde, tall man who was also launched with the group the two were in leaning his back against a tree trunk, while the pompadour purple-haired teen was lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"Let me go!" the vampire shouted defensively as she swung the right arm that the chubby short man was holding on to tightly as she looked embarrassed and weak with, and surprisingly her swing was so hard that it broke the hold that the man had on her arm, causing it to slam into his face and send him flying back so hard the he crashed through a tree or two, much to the surprise of Tsukune, Kurumu and the young blonde man, who left his position against the tree and started to walk towards Moka, who quickly turned around and took several steps back as she covered her torso while blushing and scowling at the man.

"Look babe, why don't you just ditch that human over there and come with a real man. I know I'm gonna make you feel like the woman you deserve to be." he said with a slimy yet charismatic tone to his voice as he approached the vampire even further.

The pink-haired girl simply shook her head with a determined scowl on her face. "No, I refuse to be used as just some object! I'm a person, and you will leave my partner and myself alone!" she shouted defiantly at the man, entering a fighting stance even though she was shaking with a fearful expression on her face.

Snickering, the man started to shake violently. "Well then, seems like I'm gonna have to take you by force!" he shouted angrily as he swiftly transformed into a huge, masculine creature with fangs and giant muscles as he looked down at the young woman. "I'mma fuck you hard!" he shouted as he launched into the air towards the girl, who's determined expression had quickly faded.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted as he ran as quickly as he could towards the events that were transpiring.

**{To Be Continued]**

* * *

**[Ending Theme: Rather Be by Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynn]**

* * *

_Woah boy did the time pass quickly or what? Because as far as I remember, it hasn't even been a week yet! Now in all honesty, I'm actually surprised with how fast I managed to get this chapter finished, as I thought it would take a long time to do so. So I guess it's a rather good thing for everybody._

_Now, I know that most partners are the RWBY Cannon, and yes, Ren and Nora are partners in this story, but I'm glad that when I wrote this I got to do some action for several characters that I thought I did enough justice to their fighting style, and introducing some of the crossover character's fighting style. However, only team RWBY will stay in this story. Team JNPR will not be included as they will be in teams with the crossover characters._

_As you saw in this chapter, Josuke could wear at least [Crazy Diamond]'s arms and legs as gauntlets and boots, which is a change I made to close ranged Stands, all of which I will explain further along the story. But for now just know that only Josuke and Jotaro do this at the moment. There are several new tricks of raw power that they have, and will appear throughout the story._

_Now before the R&A, here are two things:_

_The first is a small and funny little fact that Tsukune will not be the only person with more than one girl interested/in love with him. There is another character or two who will have this problem. Can you guess who?_

_The second is the questions of the chapter. Yes, that's right, two questions:_

_**1) What is Tsukune's Semblance?** _

**_2) Who do you think will be the other teams? (Write-in members, team leaders and team names)_**

_Now for... **R&A:**_

**_R: _**_Moka and Mizore_

_**A:** Hm...yes, yes, seems pretty proper, though it misses a few names._

**_R: _**_Alas, poor MTOR, I'd hardly dreamt ye..._

_I have to admit, I'm a little down that it seems like RWBY and JNPR are still going to be teams like in canon, when you've got so many other characters with the other two settings that you can really mix things up. Ah well, best laid plans of Ratt and Mannish Boy..._

_As far as Harem Jesus' lovely lady friends, Moka and Kurumu are almost a given unless circumstances end up with them falling for someone else. Out of the crossovers, Blake probably feels the most natural to me, since we already know Tsukune's practically catnip to non-humans and he's likely to take her claims of having quit the White Fang completely at face value. I also maintain that his utter averageness and canonical squishy human-ness trip most monster girls' protective maternal/oneesama instincts, and I could see that gradually coming into play with Catgirl Ex-Terrorist Blake as well (and on the oneesama note, heaven forbid he get Yang's attention somehow)._

_Tsukune's "potential for growth" also presents a possible target for Yukako's tendency of being herself, but if she gets pointed at anyone other than Koichi then Jaune would probably be the funniest/lead to the best character development._

_Also, regarding the RosaVamp background characters sexualizing the assorted heroines? The anime version is at least as bad about it as the manga._

_**A:** To be fare, that's better than some of the names I came up with (Yeah, most were downright shit, but I'm sticking to mah' guns). Alas poor MTOR would rest in peace._

_You pretty much nailed it on the mark almost perfectly. Yes, Blake will be a part of that Harem (unfortunately for her) exactly because of the points that you raised. They really fit her character, don'tcha think? Yukaku is an interesting choice, but she will be trying to cultivate Koichi at the moment, so I'd say it's no for now._

_Really? As much as I heard about the anime's need for fanservice (probably written by Hiro Mashima because of all the "Lolies" in it), I still don't think it's as tasteless as I've made the men last chapter. It mostly came from how I usually saw it and how I felt about it, so it came out rather exaggerated._

_Anyway everybody, thanks for reading the chapter, see you all next time. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! Welcome, Welcome, Welcome. This is Uppaw18 and this is the fourth chapter of Remnant Adventures: Rosario + Unbreakable. I hope you all enjoy it, because I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Behold- The Power of the Unbreakable Crazy D!

_Initiation Arc Part 4_

* * *

**[Opening Theme: This Will be the Day by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams (RWBY Volume 1 OP)]**

* * *

Tsukune ran towards his friend who clearly was in trouble. Josuke was down and right now he knew he was Moka's best change to get out of this sticky, nasty situation unscathed, because he knew he wouldn't be able to convince his partner to help fast enough to stop Moka from getting hurt.

"Hey, you big jerk!" he shouted as the orc was stating to fall with his hands cupped together above his head, while the silver-eyed boy crossed his arms in a "X" shaped manner in front of his body and face. "Leave her alone!" he shouted as a white, nearly transparant barrier appeared around him, which sent out black waves that were pushed out of the sphere-looking barrier and then were pulled back in.

This made the orc in the air shift momentum from where his hit was headed to being slightly pulled towards the direction of Tsukune, taking him out of his balance and causing him to spin in the air as he fell down, crashing into the ground with a loud "THUD!" sound, shaking the ground beneath everyone's feet.

Tsukune, still inside the gravitational barrier that was his Semblance, looked over to his pink-haired friend. "Moka, take Josuke and run! He needs to be che-" he started to order his friend to leave this area, as she was the one in trouble and take her injured partner with her. However, he was cut when a giant fist impacted the barrier, cracking it in its entirety. "WHA!" the silver-eyed boy shouted in terror as he saw his barrier nearly broken by a single punch.

Then as he looked at the direction of the punch, he saw Saizo standing up from the crater he was in, which was quite a big one in that, snarling towards the average-looking boy. "You human bastard. I shall eat your bones in front of her!" he roared as he prepared another strike, making Tsukune squeal like a girl in terror, as he knew his barrier would break instantly.

Much to his surprise, the troll didn't land against his barrier, as Kurumu suddenly joined the scuffle, flying right in front of the giant monster and slashing his arm, making him scream in pain. She then smirked as she turned her back to her foe and gave Tsukune a smirk.

"What, did you think I'd let you be a hero alone? I would be a bad partner if I didn't help you out, riiiiight, Tsukune-kunnn?" she asked him with a flirty tone to her voice as she twirled her body slightly in a seductive manner, which the silver-eyed boy didn't understand that it was supposed to be seductive.

However, Kurumu's mistake left her open, as a club smacked against her left temple, held by a chubby, big, dark-green skinned monster, much to the horror of her partner, who ran towards her falling body. "Kurumu!" he shouted as his barrier was uncontiously lowered down, causing him to be smacked across the right temple by the orc's fist, sending him crashing into a tree.

"Good job, Kamina. Took your time though." Saizo said as he panted angrily, while still smiling at his partner.

Kamina Violent chuckled. "What can I say? I'm only a goblin, so that bitch's punch was really painful. Also, took me a bit to transform into my real form from my regular meat sack." he said with a malicious, slimy and and yet friendly tone towards his partner. He then looked at the injured succubus who was laying on the ground, moaning in pain as she held her head, which was bleeding from the left temple as a result of his strike, and he licked his lips. "Damn, look at the tits on that girl." he said lustfuly as he looked at the boobs of the blue-haired young woman.

The orc chuckled as he also looked at the monster. "And a succubus to boot. This is clearly our lucky day." he said as the two monster partners started to step towards the silver-eyed boy and his partner. "As much as I would love to have started with the pink-haired babe, I guess blue is also a good start." he said the closer the pair got, their sick intent oozing off their lustful expressions.

"Tsukune!" the vampire shouted as she ran towards he friend, trying to pass by the two larger beings to get to the silver-eyed boy. She had a feeling earlier when she was around him, she felt the presence of her inner self somewhat waking up, but not fully. The same thing she felt around Josuke when the two of them were walking in the forest. Either one could remove her Rosario, that was the only solution to save their skins from these guys. Inner Moka had to be awakened from her slumber.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't have that much luck. The large, muscular, pink-haired orc noticed her and grabbed her by the hair so fast that she barely had any time to react. She screamed in pain as her momentum was halted by the powerful grip of his hand, before he slammed her on the ground, making her gag in pain as her face faced looked up, to see the two monsters over her.

"Well, well, well. Seems like angel face wants to have fun first." the goblin said with lust oozing off his voice as he licked his lips once again, making Moka look at them with fearful eyes.

Saizo chuckled. "I guess so. Spread her legs." he told his partner, who immediately obliged to do so, grabbing the vampire's legs.

"NO! LET GO!" she shouted as she tried to kick the goblin and she fought her hardest, but now with the orc backing the goblin up, her restricted and limited amount of strength that she had because of the Rosario wasn't enough to overpower the two monsters.

"MOKA!" Tsukune shouted as he got up and started running towards the large monsters, taking out his whip. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" he shouted as he raised his hand while holding his whip, pressing a button that energized it with electricity thanks to the lightning Dust Powder in the chamber of the handle. However, despite his attempt, Saizo noticed him and bitch-slapped him backwards, with Kurumu using her body to stop him from crashing into another tree, which didn't work, causing the two of the crashing into a tree together, with her taking most of the impact damage. However, Tsukune's Aura flickered, meaning that it was close to breaking.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka shouted her friend's name, only for the right hand of the orc covered her mouth and the goblin spread her legs, trying to take off her under garnet. She cried. Tears ran down from her eyes as hope was leaving her. She was going to be raped by a pair of monstrous jerks.

"Oi, assholes." a voice from behind the monsters said angrily, no, furiously, making Saizo and Kamina look behind them, only to see the pompadour teen standing up, though a bit unbalanced, but incredibly pissed off. "That cheap shot to the back of the neck made me dizzy for a while. I have to thank my Aura for keeping me semi-conscious. Now..." he said as he righted himself and ethereal gauntlets and boots covered his arms and legs. "Get away from my friends." he said with a menacing tone as his stylish hair covered his eyes with a shadow.

**[Begin musical Cue: Diamond is Unbreakable OST Main Theme]**

The tall human started to walk slowly towards the two monsters, biting his lower his lip and growling angrily. His eyes were filled with determination as he prepared to fight the two men who were a threat to his friends and partner. He took at least several more steps until he was close enough to be about five meters away from Saizo and Kamina, prepared to fight.

"I'm gonna give you one goddamn chance to back off and scram, otherwise I'm gonna break your faces if you don't." Josuke said with a gravel tone to his voice as he cracked his knuckles with his gauntlets. "And I'm gonna do it painfully. So what do you say, assholes?" he asked them with confidence to his voice that was barely, barely hiding his boiling his anger.

This made the orc growl angrily as he slowly walked towards to the purple-haired, pompadour teen, both clenching their hands into fists. "What did you say, you human scum?" he asked as veins started to throb across his forehead and arms as his nails dug deeper into the flesh of his palms. "Do you know who the fuck I am?" he asked him with tranquil fury in his voice as he insulted Josuke.

The human teen from Morioh scowled and sneered dismissively. "Should I care?" he asked mockingly as he kept on his glaring at the taller monster.

This made Saizo rage, as he crashed his hands in a double-axe hammer on the ground, crashing it and shaking it while the stylish teen swiftly and easily evaded to the side to not get hit by the strike. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME! I AM SAIZO KOMIYA! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY OF YOUR HUMAN FEMALES BITCHES I FUCKED! HOW MANY I RAPED?! I WILL CRUSH YOU!" he roared and furiously as he raised his fist, cocking it back, preparing to attack Josuke with all of his might. "I'LL RIP THAT SHIT STAIN OF A BIRD NEST YOU CALL HAIR RIGHT OFF YOUR HEAD!" he roared and screamed at the top of his lungs with his threat.

However, Josuke's expression seemed to change. Now he looked like a grim reaper preparing to go berserk, his attitude shifting into that of tranquil fury as his Aura started to appear like a raging fire around his frame as he clenched his fists harder than before while grinding his teeth.

"Oh, so you're a comedian, huh?" he said as he started to slowly walk towards the orc without the slightest bit of fear in his eyes, much to the amazement of the silver-eyed boy, his blue-haired partner and the pink-haired vampire. The goblin even let go of Moka as he was interested in seeing the confrontation.

Saizo released his thunderous punch, which he aimed right at the face of the pompadour human, who just looked beyond furious, which matched the anger of the monster. "DIE YOU HUMAN SCUM!" he roared as his fist cut through the air itself as it flew in tremendous speed towards the purple-haired teen.

However, Josuke Higashikata quickly evaded to the right, dashing quickly to the point that he instantly beside the large monster. Then the impossible happened, as the gauntlet on his left arm disappeared and from beside his left shoulder a bubblegum-pink, armored, muscular, ethereal arm appeared out of thin air and was launched into the stomach of his orc opponent, thrusting it right through the fleshy stomach of the monster, with the fist instantly popping out from his back, blood splattering everywhere as the fist itself was bloodied and Saizo puked some blood, shoking everyone.

"NANIIIIIIIII?!" Kamina shouted in utter shock and terror as he saw his partner, who was much stronger than him and easily dealt with the rest of the losers that were there, was fatally injured by some human. In was incomprehensible to him that something like that could happen, but all the blood on the ground showed that it was completely real.

Saizo, on the other hand, looked down at his pierced stomach with utter shock and horror on his face, but he just couldn't believe it, even as it happened to him. "Ba-bakana. Me...defeated like this?" he said as he spewed a bit more blood from his mouth as the human stood to his left.

Josuke glared at his foe with a hateful look. "Don't count yourself out just yet, dirt bag." He said as he pulled back the ghostly arm out from the stomach of the orc, the fist going back all the way from the exit wound in the back to coming back out of the stomach. "Your punishment isn't done yet." he said with a serious expression on his face.

When the fist came out of the stomach, the entire body of the orc glowed gold as every drop of blood that was spilled by Josuke's punch was rising from the grass that soaked them, returning to the large hole in the back, as well as every other piece of flesh that flew everywhere and the busted inner organs. Everything got repaired almost instantly, saving the large monster from death, much to the enormous shock of everyone in that isolated part of the forest.

"B-ba-bakana! He just healed the guy as if he never punched through his stomach!" Kurumu shouted as she was stunned in horror and watching as the impossible was happening in front of her eyes. "What kind of Semblance does he have?! Because this isn't like anything I've seen before!" she proclaimed with an astonished tone to her voice while she couldn't look away.

The orc put his hands on his stomach as he saw that the hole in his stomach was no more and he didn't felt that he lost any blood from the wound, only from the two times he puked blood. "How? How the hell did you do this, you human scum?" he asked the pompadour teen while looking at him with a shocked expression.

The purple-haired teen walked in front of his foe as another bubblegum-pink and armored arm appeared from the area of his right shoulder. "Human scum? Do you have any other insults in that empty skull of yours?" he mocked the monster while keeping his furious tone. "My Semblance is called "Fix", it allows me to fix anything my hands touch, and with my Stand [Crazy Diamond] I can take this ability to a whole new level. It also gives me strength and speed beyond what assholes like you can think of, which helps me vent whenever some **fucker** who wouldn't know style if it kicked him in the groin insults my super cool hair!". he shouted as he prepared to hammer into Saizo, however, before he could do that, he noticed the goblin running towards him. Didn't change his furious and tranquil expression.

Kamina jumped into the air while holding his hands above his head, preparing to slam a double-axe hammer on top of the tall human's head. "Get away from my partner, you smug piece of shit!" he roared as he headed downwards in an arc movement and started to send his attack.

Then, quicker than the monster could ever react, the right ethereal, muscular, armored arm moved in supersonic speeds. "**DORA**!" the voice of the pompadour teen was heard despite said teen not even opening his mouth, as the arm uppercut the goblin in the chin so hard that his entire skull cracked and distorted from the force, only to be instantly repaired. The goblin was then launched into the sky in an arc movement, flying in the direction that was in a straight line backwards from where the orc stood stunned as he saw the display of speed and strength, as the goblin's body broke the sound barrier several times, creating a mach cone around him as he disappeared from sight in several seconds.

"NANIII?!" Saizo screamed in terror as he looked at his partner being launched sky high. He was utterly flabbergasted at the sight. He never imagined that a little rape attempt would go so horribly for him. He had never met a human like Josuke Higashikata before. "B-bakana. No way that a human can't have such strength. It's just not possible!" he proclaimed as he acted with true fear in his heart and tried to punch Josuke, only for the left ghostly hand to catch the fist, and crush it in its hand, making Saizo scream.

"Next time, try to treat women with respect instead of just some meat meant to satisfy your desires. And never. Ever. INSULT MY HAIR!" the adolescent screamed in rage as his left ghostly arm let go of the large orc's hand and grabbed his throat with the right ghostly hand and picked him up, only to let him go. Then the arms launched at the gigantic monster.

"**DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA**-" the arms wailed on the giant teen with tenacious and barely seen barrage of fists with such force that each punch made a whole in Saizo's body, only for the wound to be instantly fixed when another incredibly painful punch crashed into his body like hundreds of exploding dust canisters.

"**DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA**!" the overwhelmingly painful barrage of punches continued as each punch grew more and more powerful with each strike, causing an insane amount of pain to the orc as he couldn't even release a sound of agony because of the speed of these punches.

Then the two ghostly arms disappeared from Josuke's sides and appeared back on his own regular arms as his gauntlets, as the pompadour teen cocked back a palm strike, which he then thunderously slammed into the stomach of his monstrous foe. "**DORRRAAAAAAAA**!" he roared as the palm strike knocked out Saizo at long last before he could scream in pain and denting his stomach painfully.

However, that's not the only thing that the palm strike to the stomach did, as it released a powerful shockwave that blew away Saizo with such power and speed that within less than a second he was already blown up to the sky and out of the visual range of the entire group, while trees were torn apart by the shockwave and everyone was blown backwards.

Josuke relaxed his body as the ghostly disappeared completely and he kept his angry and serious expression on his face, while also making an extremely ridiculous, over-the-top pose. "Dora." he said with the same angry, yet satisfied tone to his voice.

**[End Musical Cue]**

* * *

Back on the hill, Ozpin, Glynda and Nuraki looked at the encounter closely, as the woman's jaw had fallen from the power that was displayed by the pompadour teen. However, merely seconds afterwards they saw something coming, as the large and heavy body of Saizo crashed into the cliff they stood on, causing the ground beneath to shake violently as the cliff started to fall apart.

Reacting very quickly, the airbus driver, who was inside the vehicle watching all the students doing their thing, lifted up the airbus to the air moments before the ground crumbled and shattered from underneath it, allowing it to float in the air. Glynda and Ozpin on the other hand jumped into the air, with the blonde teacher holding them in the air with her Telekinesis Semblance, letting them float down slowly into the large avalanche made by the impact of the orc's body to the top of the mountain, which crumbled at least 50 tons of rocks.

When the two finally stepped on the ground, they saw the bloodied and knocked out body of Saizo, who was still breathing after all of this in some sort of weird miracle. The sight of the destruction around them amazed Ozpin's right-hand woman as she looked at her Scroll, calculating all the variables to make such a force.

"Incredible..." she said as she was utterly stunned at the sight that was right at and under her feet. "According to his dossier, this young man weights 156.31 kilograms in his true form as a monster, and the place where he was hit by Mr. Higashikata is at least 7 kilometers away, and he reached this place in...4.75 seconds...with enough force to make the top of this cliff crumble from the sheer force of the impact." she said as she started to sweat with concern. The fact that a Stand that wasn't Jotaro's possessed so much power was unreal, and what's more surprising was the fact that the orc was still alive after his ferocious beating that he had gotten from the Stand's arms.

Suddenly they heard a sound coming down from above them, making them look up. What they saw was the limp and unconscious body of the goblin falling down from the sky, cutting through the clouds as he fell towards the group of adults with much less of a velocity than the orc, but still pretty damn fast.

Sighing in annoyance and frustration, Glynda raised her crop and with the use of her Telekinesis to stop the teenager's body in the air right before he could actually crash into them, and she put him right beside the already injured orc. This made Ozpin chuckle as he saw the fiery fury of the blonde in her eyes.

"Well then, based on their current medical state as a result of their injuries courtesy of Mr. Higashikata, and as addition to their charges of assault of other students and attempt rape, as well as admitting on camera to already commit a large number of rape, I believe we are obligated to deliver Mr. Komiya and Mr. Violet to the authorities and disband them from any formal form of education." the headmaster of Beacon Academy stated with a warm smile on his face, to which his assistant merely nodded with a look of vile, yet contained fury on her face.

Suddenly a voice came from Ozpin's scroll, which was connected to the scrolls of every other teacher and to the camera drones. "Yare Yare Daze...I warned Josuke before about not exploding with his infamous rage at others like that, but it can't be helped." the professional hunter and Josuke's master said with a defeated sigh as the camera on the drone zoomed on the two injured teens. "I'm not surprised that they survived, since Josuke is much kinder than me and more adamant against killing, but I'm surprised that their bodies aren't permanently warped because of Josuke's attacks, something he is very keen on doing to someone who insulted his hair." he continued on as he kept a stoic tone to his voice.

The silver-haired headmaster looked down at the two injured applicants with a stoic expression while holding his scroll. "Jotaro, how strong is Mr. Higashikata's Stand in comparison to yours?" he asked the experienced young Huntsman as he took another sip of cocoa.

There were a few seconds of silence before the deep voice answered. "I'd say [Crazy Diamond] is currently physically stronger than what [Star Platinum: The World] was 11 years ago when I defeated DIO, thanks to those 2 years of training I put him, Okuyasu and Koichi through, but currently my Stand's strength is greater, not to mention it's max attack speed being many times faster." the stoic voice of Jotaro Kujo came from the headmaster's scroll, calm, collected and perfectly level headed, as usual.

"Great..." Glynda said with a snarky attitude as she rolled her eyes and lifted the two attempted rapists with her Semblance, taking them all the way to the airbus.

* * *

_**Meanwhile,**_

The two jumped from branch to branch, dashing at extremely high speed. It also seemed like they were enjoying themselves as a large flock of young Nevermores flew towards them. However, they weren't concerned at the slightest, as even a large flock of such creatures were playthings to them. Only Adults and Elder Grimm were any concern to fighters on their level, not that there were going to be any monsters of that caliber in this forest. They would have seen any if there were.

Smirking wildly and with full confidence in herself, Yang blasted herself up into the sky as she prepared to face the small flock head on. "YEAH!" she shouted as she cocked back her arm, only to punch one of the Nevermore in the face, turning it to dust instantly as he shoutgun gauntlet fired a Dust blast right at the bird.

Following this attack, the blonde landed on a branch and turned around to see the entire group of monstrous birds flying towards her, making her smirk. She started firing Fire Dust buckshots at the flying creatures, hitting one bird at a time with each blast. However, it didn't take long for the Grimm to evade her long range attacks, so she just started to launch herself back up and punch through one Nevemore at a time.

The flock kept getting smaller and smaller, but now there were more to at least annoy the lilac-eyed teenager. She tried to punch them some more, but only very few were hit as the rest learned from the mistakes of their fallen bretheren and started to fly back, forcing her to stay on a different branch that she landed herself upon.

Then several of the birds were drilled with piercing Dust rounds that filled their bodies with holes before disappearing into dust themselves. With that, what remained of the flock stopped focusing on Yang as Blake joined in, wrapping her leash that was connected to her katana around one bird and drew it towards her, slicing it in half. Afterwards her weapon shifted into it's gun form and she fired at a several few more Nevermore.

Not intending to stop her own assault, the blonde bruiser managed to grab a distracted Grimm bird with both of her hands, using her incredible physical strength that she possessed to rip the creature in half, making it screach with blind pain as it was dying and bleeding a large amounts of blood from its body, before turning to dust as the bruiser let go of the two halves.

Continuing an assault, Yang jumped up to the sky and sent a powerful punch that cleaved through three Nevemore monsters that were flapping their wings in a single line, with the punch destroying the first one and the shotgun Dust blast ripping the other two apart, much to her delight, causing her to put a cocky grin on her face.

Blake herself wasn't a slouch either, switching between sword and leash to gun, grabbing and slicing through the flock and drilling the others with rounds. She was incredibly quick and agile, foiling her stealthy and quick style of combat to Yang's harsh, brutal and incredibly close ranged boxing style.

After finishing the entire flock of flying monsters, the two partners landed next to each other on the same branch. "I could have taken them, but I appreciate the help." Yang said with a warm smile on her face, she was friendly and opened with her thoughts, in comparison to her stoic partner, making their personalities a foil to each other.

The two then went onward, not getting into any fights with more Grimm, much to their relief and surprise, until they started to notice that there were less trees now in the area that they were going towards, as if they were reaching the temple that they were searching for. In this case they were right to assume such, as they reached a large area that was surrounded by trees, but in its center was a large ruin that had an incredible amount of columns in it, each having a piece of a chest game standing on top of one.

Reaching to the ruins and seeing all of these chest pieces, Yang could stop herself from giggling as she quickly walked to a column that had a Knight Piece on it and grabbed it in her arms. "Hey partner, how about this cute little pony?" she asked Blake with a smile on her face.

Blake groaned and rolled her eyes, but then she also smiled,showing that there was still things that could get a good laugh out of her or make her chuckle a bit, she wasn't humorless after all. "Sure." she told the blonde fighter as she walked and sat at the front of the ruins, waiting for other teams.

* * *

_**Back to the Teachers,**_

The headmaster of the academy had been smirking for a while as he saw the first pair of partners that had reached to the ruins. He knew that there was every sign about those two that would gravitate them to the other to form a powerful partnership, especially because of how their personalities, fighting styles and even life stories were foiling each one. Granted, not every pair would have had such compatibility, but he hoped that fate would bring the best of results.

He was also glad with how some other pairs were forming, and he was right to anticipate that the likes of Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee would be partners, but others had surprised him. Well, at least he knew the teachers were watching and having the time of their lives evaluating the skill of their future students, sizing them up.

"Would you look at the way Miss Xiao-Long ripped that Nevermore in half?! I have never seen such a display of strength since the time I surplexed a Beowulf! Hahaha! Definitely her father's daughter!" the lovely and boisterous goof of a teacher that was Professor Port said on the scroll intercom system.

"Yes, quite exciting and matching of the description. The same cannot be said about the youngest of Taiyang's daughters, as she is more of an agile using a weapon with a long range to keep her own body from the opponent. History teaches us that Huntsman and Huntresses of this style usually compensate for a lack of physical skills with long ranged weapons or Mecha Scythes to keep their momentum at distance just right from the opponent to be a troublesome foe without revealing their weak points. She is definitely in style with a young Qrow to say the least." another voice can from from the intercom, as Professor Oobleck started to mumble and talk very quickly, that only a sharp ear would catch every word he was saying. Guess there was a downside to coffee after all.

"While I myself do not care for the combat, the movements are ecstatically quick and beautiful in form, a true work of art. She is also so pretty, I wonder what kind of sculptures I could make from her poses. Not to mention her partner Miss Schnee is the absolute when it comes to form. Truly beautiful." the voice of Professor Hishigami of Art and Lifestyle Hobbies Class.

Glynda groaned at this comment from the teacher. "Ugh, you sound extremely creepy when you talk like that, Hitomi." she said as she rolled her eyes as she spoke. "They have refined skills, but they clearly have extreme personality flaws that will hinder them massively in their development as Huntresses." she declared with confidence in her tone of voice and posture.

"I have to agree with Glynda on this point. "Jotaro added as he was still watching from Ozpin's tower while reading dossiers. "Ruby Rose, while extremely talented, is naive and poorly synchronized with her partner, interrupting her attack and nearly causing Miss Schnee to harm her, not to mention lowering her guard a lot of the time. It's good that she's showing nativity and enthusiasm, but she isn't mentally prepared for Beacon's hard work ethic and combating Grimm than are either too though for her to cut or too fast for her. She will have to learn to be on high alert at all times and learn how to work in tandem with others, something she most likely doesn't have much experience with." the young ye experienced Huntsman explained with coldness that was very fitting for him.

"When it comes to Weiss Schnee, she is too fixed on posture and correct movement, trying to constantly keep it formal and kept to how she was taught to fight down to a T. It works on Grimm to slow to interrupt her, but if other, much faster kinds of Grimm attack her, she would be very quickly out of aura trying to defend herself rather than attacking, stunting her reaction time and flexibility in combat. Not to mention her pampered, stuck up attitude that is already going to make things for whatever team she is going to be in turn very sour very fast. She will need to learn to act quickly and change her fighting style a bit to include less wasted moves and more quick thinking, something that her partner seems to have." he also critiqued the white-haired heiress of the Schnee Dust Company as they saw in the footage the two walking at the wrong direction, away from where the ruins were.

"You're no fun Jotaro, you know that?" another teacher, Professor Lockhart, the teacher of the Weapons Engineering and Mechanics Class said with enthusiasm in her voice. "That Ruby girl has some sweet ass scythe if you ask me! It's super duper cool! Cutting Grimm up in a smoking sexy style!" she said on the intercom while watching Ruby's Crescent Rose like a little girl.

"Yare Yare Daze..." the Huntsman said before he stopped adding anything more while also keeping his scroll open as he returned to his "mission".

* * *

_**At the Same Time,**_

Jaun and Pyrrha had been walking for a while, not encountering anything that was of any harm to them. No groups of Grimm like the less lucky Ruby and Weiss, nothing. They were just walking calmly towards where the ruins were, heading at the right direction. Unbeknownst to the young blonde, the Mistrali former tournament fighter was guiding them in the ruins direction using her Semblance to work as a compass for her.

"So you have seven sister?! Wow, that sounds incredibly hard to live like that." the beautiful red-head said to her partner with a smile on her face. Warm and friendly as ever, that was her perfect mood, this was what she always wanted to be like around others. The fact that he didn't really understood how big she was despite hearing everything Weiss gushed about her made Pyrrha even happier to be around Jaun. He was so nice!

"Nah, it's not too bad. They can be a bit teasing from time to time, but they are very supportive when it counts." he said with a smile on his face while rubbing the back of his head and chuckled. The two kept on talking while walking towards the direction of the ruins.

The two kept on walking ahead as the Mistrali warrior started to walk a bit faster as they went through the bushes in the forest, in an area where the trees were getting greater and greater in their amount, which was making things a heck of a lot harder to see through because the tree tops were becoming thicker and thicker, concealing more sunlight.

As the two of them finally to exit the big, thick bushes, the redhead pushed away a branch as she walked ahead, only for the branch to immediately whiplash backwards and crash into Jaun's face the moment she stopped putting force on it, which caused him to take a few steps backwards.

"Oh dear brothers in the Heavens, I'm sorry!" she said as she put her hands over her mouth in concern and immediately checked her partner, turning to him to hit must have been painful, even if he had an Aura to dampen the blow. However, that wasn't the case, as she noticed that he had a cut on his face exactly where the branch hit him, as if he didn't have an Aura at all. This peaked her curiosity.

"Jaun, are you okay?" she asked him as she cupped his face between her hands, as she turned his head slightly to his left so she could properly examine the cut.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. No need to worry about me." he said with a bit of a sour tone to his voice, as she could notice that his pride was somewhat wounded when she held his face the way she did.

"Why didn't your Aura healed your wound, Jaun?" she the champion from Mistral asked her blonde partner as she looked into his eyes. _'Huh, his eyes are pretty beautiful to look at.' _she suddenly thought to herself, only for her cheecks to go slightly red as her gaze returned to the cut on his face.

"Um...well I don't have Aura." he admitted with a bit of shame to his voice while also looking at a different direction. "I was barely taught what Aura is anyway, other than a force field made of your soul or something?" he asked his partner with a bit of embarrassment to his voice as he admitted his lack of knowledge of Aura.

The teenage girl merely gave him a warm smile. "Calling it a force field certainly is correct, but it is not the complete explanation. I believe that I can explain it well enough." she said as she removed her hands from his face. "An Aura is the projection and manifestation of our souls. It bears our burden and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing someone was there?" she asked him as she started to explain to him about what aura was to her blonde-haired partner.

Jaun nodded with a slightly confused expression on his face as he looked at her. "Yeah. What about it?" he asked her as he raised his shoulders in a shrug as she just kept looking at him with that warm and friendly smile on her face.

She started to walk around him as she kept on her explanation. "With practice, our Auras become our shields, protecting and healing us when are body is not fast enough to do so, therefore calling Aura a force field isn't incorrect to say." she said with a wise and sage tone to her voice as she brought back what he had said earlier about Auras being like force fields. "However, it also becomes our spears, enhancing our body and senses to heights beyond humanity. The more you have of it, the sturdier your Aura is and the harder it will be to break it." the four times tourney champion kept her explanation of Aura to the blonde knight.

This actually interested Jaun as this was the first time as he heard so much about Aura for the first time in his life. "What about other races? Animals, Monsters, Faunus, Witches and Grimm?" he asked with the tone of a student asking a teacher a question in class.

Pyrrha shook her head as she finished walking around her partner. "Grimm, Monsters and Witches don't have Aura. With Grimm, their lack of soul prevents them from having Auras. Monsters, on the other hand, have souls, but have a completely different way to use the power of their souls. Witches are different, using their souls to manipulate nature and the elements around them to some degree, but mostly use weapons enhanced by their souls. Animals and Faunus on the other hand do have Auras like humans. Do you understand that, Jaun?" she asked him at the end of her explanation, to which he nodded awkwardly.

Please to see that some of what she said had gotten into the teenager's skull, she put her right hand on his left cheek. "Close your eyes and concentrate." she told him with a gentle voice, and he listened and did as she requested. She then closed her own eyes. A red glow emanated from her frame as a white glow emanated from Jaun's frame.

"...For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite by distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." she chanted as he had charged her own aura through the body of her partner, opening the channels to unleash the hidden power of his soul. When she had finished the chanting, the glow surrounding her body faded and she crouched a bit, panting slightly.

The blonde adolescent opened his eyes as he felt a surge of a powerful feeling inside and around the outside of his body, a warm and comforting feeling that felt powerful. When his eyes opened, the first thing he saw was the panting redhead. "Pyrrha?" he asked her with a concerned tone to his voice.

"It's alright," the green-eyed teen reassured him as she straighten herself. "I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." she told him as a big smile rose to her face as the cut on Jaune's face suddenly disappeared without a single trance, not even leaving a scar. "You have a lot of it." she complimented him.

He on the other hand looked at her with a dreamy expression on his face, before looking down and seeing his glowing hands, having the same dreamy and amazed expression on his face. "Wow." he said with a big of contained and subdued awe in his tone.

After that the two of them continued walking in the woods, not knowing how much time they were walking. There was now a silence between them as the blue-eyed Beacon applicant was still gawking at the new Aura that he now had, with Pyrrha just letting him enjoy it for as long as he could possibly savor it. Though it did feel weird to her that someone without Aura even managed to get into the initiation test.

Eventually they reached the area where the tournament fighter from Mistral felt her Semblance leading the two, but what she found wasn't a large ruin of a building, but a large cave._ 'Ah, that's odd. Didn't think that there would be caves here. Maybe my attempt to make a compass with my Polarity was off?'_ she thought to herself as she looked at the entrance to the cave.

"Hey look Pyrrha, a cave. Maybe we should check it out?" the young man in white armor asked his partner as he already started to enter the cave before she could even raise an objection, so she just followed him inside.

* * *

_**At the Ruins,**_

Blake and Yang were sitting around at the area of the ruins, with the blonde fighter trying to balance the pony chess piece that she took on the tip of her index finger, which she constantly failed at, and it kept falling from it, only for the well developed teen to act upon her quick reflexes and grab the thing while it was still mid-air, falling.

"Few, caught it." she said with a smirk on her face while her brunette partner simply rolled her eyes at the shenanigans of her new partner.

Looking around with a bored expression on her face, the girl with the bow tied to her head put her chin on her palms. "So we're waiting for the others to get here, right? According to what Professor Goodwitch said, each team is built around two pairs who picked the same chess piece, right? So we just wait wait here until another pair of pair to take the knight and then we can leave this place, no harm done. Just a bit of waiting." she said mostly to herself as she kept watching and being on guard somewhat.

The blonde bruiser looked at the pale and brooding girl with a smile on her face. "Well, I'm mostly waiting for Ruby. I want to make sure that she's okay." she said with a nonchalant tone as she started to walk back and forth. Then they heard something in the distance, looking up. What they saw made them gawk with shock and a little bit in terror.

An Elder Nevemore, there was an Elder Grimm in this forest. Why was there an Elder Grimm in the forest?! The monstrous bird was a giant, even if it was flying from really far away, and it was flying right towards their direction. Both Yang and Blake had their eyes popping out and their jaws falling to the ground as they were now shaking. An Elder Grimm was no joke, even one from the weaker races like Nevemore. Yang, despite how strong she was, knew that alone she would easily die against that giant bird, while Blake felt every particle in her body shouting for her to run, but she was frozen in place.

The two girls started to shake slightly at the sight of the giant monster at the distance, their eyes fixed on it. "Soooo..." the blonde adolescent woman started to say as she sweated all over her body, slowly but surely. "Didn't see that coming." she said with a jokingly as she started to chuckle with a fearful and awkward tone to her voice.

Her partner looked at her with an unbelieving and shocked expression on her face as her body shook with fear. "Are you serious?! This isn't fun and games anymore, this is an Elder Nevemore!" she shouted angrily as her fear was beginning to switch to slight anger as she couldn't believe that the blonde was joking over something as crazy as this.

Yang chuckled once more with fright and awkwardness in her voice as her brow was filled with sweat drops and she clenched her hands into fists. "Well, I'd rather try to ease the situation than have my negative emotions bring more Grimm to this part." she said as her mouth curled into a smirk that was as fearful as her expression. "Beside, with a smart enough tactic and enough people, we can take this thing down, so stay peachy." she said as her body relaxed slightly.

Suddenly the bushes in the area started to shake, causing the two girls to turn to the shaking bushes and entered their fighting stances, nervous and gulping as the fear of the old and large creature still heading their way. If these were Grimm that were attracted to their position, they would deal with them.

"I'll telling you, it's here." a mousy and familiar voice was heard as the bushes spread apart, revealing a small, grey-haired teenager coming out of it along with a tall girl with black, wavy hair in a sailor fuku walking from behind him as they arrived to the ruins, seeing Yang and Blake preparing to engage. This made the short teenager to jump back immediately. "Whoa! Yang?! What are you doing?!" he asked as he was startled from the seeing the two prepared to fight.

Sighing with relief, both the boxing blonde and the brooding brunette relaxed their body, causing Koichi to sigh with relief as well. "Woah there Koichi, didn't see ya there." the violet-eyed girl said as she tried to look nonchalant to relieve some of her tension and fear. However, Koichi was still frozen in place a little, before looking up into the distance, seeing the Elder Nevemore, causing him to shout in terror.

"AHHH! So I wasn't just imagining it! This is a real Elder Grimm coming this way!" he said in utter fear, shock and terror in his voice as he froze in place.

Yukako on the other hand didn't look too afraid at the moment, as she walked towards the ruins. She arrived to the small pillars and saw the chess pieces, and decided to pick up the queen piece. She shrugged as she walked back to the others. "We need to hide and suppress our negative emotions. Something is drawing the Nevemore here anyway, so getting out of the way is better anyway." she said as she grabbed the shirt of her partner and dragged him from behind the bushes. "Come in if you don't want to be eaten." she said while looking at the two girls with a stone cold and hardened voice, giving them a glare.

The pair of female partners looked at one another before jumping up to a tree, sitting on different branches close to the top to hide themselves in, with everyone waiting for the arrival of the monstrous giant creature.

_**{To Be Continued]**_

* * *

**[Ending Theme: Rather Be By Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne]**

* * *

_Hey there everyone, sorry this chapter took so damn long to write, and sorry that most of the chapter isn't very well written, but I only had the beginning almost perfectly visualized in my mind, so the rest of the chapter was rather difficult for me to write. So once again, I apologize. Next time you'll find out the teams._

_Now one thing I did in this story was show Josuke punching through people, something he barely did in Diamond is Unbreakable, though here he instantly heals the victim before they could die, because he hates killing. This is pretty out of character for him, I'll admit, but I would show him going this extreme against people who truly piss him off beyond just insulting his hair. I also changed it so that he can at least wear [Crazy Diamond]'s arms and legs as gauntlets and boots, which is also not shown ever outside of someone who can wear his Stand like a suit._

_Yes, I am taking some major liberties with Stands here._

**_R&A:_**

**_R: _**_Pfft. Yeah, that's vintage heel!Kurumu for you all right._

_...wait, Josuke's playing jobber today? I can only assume he got ambushed._

_Anyway, just realized that you missed an opportunity to partner up the Hair Pair - because Josuke and Yang will both victimize anyone who damages their hair (or even just disses it, in Josuke's case)._

_Moving on, it was good to see the screentime really go around the cast, and Okuyasu's and Mizore's back-and-forth was a little bit of an interesting surprise._

_Knowing Tsukune... I'd assume his Semblance would be something either social-related and thus usually not that great for combat, or an ability to [attract], or [force to gravitate] if you prefer, bad situations toward his direction. Which sounds like a sucky ability, except he can draw attacks more directly toward himself to throw an enemy off of their footing and make it easier to counterattack IF he gets the timing right. Average reflexes make that a bigger 'if' than he'd like._

_As far as the other chick magnet, well, Josuke actually is something of one in canon - there are a lot of unnamed female students in the background that seem to like him._

_Other, non-RWBY potential teams... MORN/"Mourn" (or I guess for less morbidity it could be Morn' as in morning) of Mizore, Okuyasu, Ren, and Nora; and JJMP/"Jump" of Josuke, Jaune, Moka, and Pyrhha are really the only combinations I can come up with out of the partnerships revealed in this chapter. ...which coincidentally does reveal to me the potential existence of TKKY/Tacky (something that looks ridiculous or of poor taste) of Tsukune, Kurumu, Koichi, and Yukako. Although I guess KKYT/"Kite" would also be a possible permutation of those letters._

_Until the next episode: "Know Your Place! And A Vampire." XD_

_**A:** "Know Your Place!" isn't here yet. Inner Moka will show up during the initiation test, but not when Outer Moka needed her the most. This time it was Josuke to save the day with his [Crazy Diamond]. Also, what's vintage heel!Kurumu even means? She is definitely trying to get Tsukune's attention just to hurt Moka, and chapter that follows the Kurumu plot from the manga will appear sooner rather than later._

_I know I missed the opportunity on Yang and Josuke as partners, but still. Also, still didn't get teams wrong. You'll see next time who the teams are._

_Okay everyone, glad to be back and until next time. Bye bye and have a lovely day._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I hope it has been a good long fucking while since last chapter, so let's not waste time and get to the fun, shall we? Because I had spent so much fucking time on this fucking chapter and I just want to start writing the chapter afterwards to finally finish this fucking initiation test to get to what I really want to write, even if what I want is something I'm not good at and have no writing experience in.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Running and Fighting. Teams vs Grimm Part 1: Teams Meet

_Initiation Arc Part 5_

* * *

Up in the air, where the Elder Nevemore was flying towards the ruins, there were two people that were holding to the claws of the gigantic ancient beast. More accurately, a young teen of 15 years of age in a black outfit with a red trim as well as a long, red cloak, and a woman of 17 with white hair and a scar above her left eye. These two were Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, following a crazy plan of the youngster to reach the ruins, and so far it seemed to work.

"I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH FOR THIS, YOU INSANE MANIAC!" the young woman resembling a snowflake shouted furiously as she had clanged to dear life as she had shown quite enough of her partner, and that was even before the first day. The two had seen the monstrous creature sleeping on the other side of the forest, and when they saw it waking up and starting to take flight, the "brilliant" plan of the partner of the Schnee Dust Company heiress was to cling to the claws of the darn thing. To say that she was furious was quite an understatement.

"OH COME ON WEISS, I CAN ALREADY SEE THE RUINS FROM UP HERE! TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BRILLIANT PLAN!" the girl shouted with a large smile on her face because she had a hard time hearing with the wind blowing hard against her face. She was looking ahead of them as she saw the stone structure, waiting to arrive and jump off the monster the moment they were going to arrive to the ruins themselves. At least, that's what Ruby had planned, Weiss was not going to play ball as easily.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT BRILLIANT MEANS AT ALL, YOU DOLT! IT'S SUICIDAL AT BEST!" the young heiress shouted at the top of her lungs as she glared angrily at her partner, eyes slightly crazed and teeth constantly grinding against each other as the young Schnee was at a dead end when it came to communication with the younger girl.

The young teenager was silent for a few seconds as her new partner was grumbling angrily, but the girl in red cloak couldn't hear her. She was a bit saddened that all she had been doing with Weiss was argue, despite her wanting to be friends and work together, but the white-haired girl was just yelling and insulting her. Well, she could try and smooth things out by starting a conversation. "SO ARE YOU ENJOYING THE VIEW?!" she asked her scarred partner, showing that she really wasn't the best when it came to social interactions.

"**AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!**" Weiss screamed in unadulterated rage as she clanged to dear life while showing her utter anger at the young Ruby Rose.

* * *

**[Openign Theme: This Will Be the Day by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams]**

* * *

"How are we going to deal with this situation and stay alive?" Koichi asked as he hid alongside his taller partner and the other two girls in the bushes as they hid and tried to calm down after getting a good sight of the Elder Nevemore that was heading towards the ruins that the pieces were in.

He looked at each one of the girls around, all gave him a different reaction: Blake looked silent and had the attitude and feeling as if she was acting like a survivor, so she just crawled up into herself and stayed as quietly as possible, gesturing to the grey-haired teen to do the same. Yang looked at him and just shrugged, showing that she didn't know what to do as well and Yukako merely tried to calm him down by passing her fingers through her hair. "Stay silent and calm, and nothing will notice you." she said silently as a whisper.

Immediately afterward they all heard noises from a different direction, with two people coming out and reaching the ruins themselves. One was the scar-faced, thug-looking Okuyasu, and the other was the girl with the purple hair and the lollipop in her mouth, as they looked around while reaching to the stone structure.

"I guess this is the ruins." Okuyasu said as the two stood at the center of the structure, looking at the pieces that they were supposed to take one of. He saw what kind exactly were those pieces, but he himself wasn't sure about which ones to take. "A bit of a shame that we're here first, I would have loved to chat with some more people." he said as he put his arms behind his neck nonchalantly.

"No, there were others here before." Mizore said as she pointed at a column that didn't have a piece on it as she spoke with a nonchalant and with a bit of a monotone to her voice. "See? Some pieces were taken." she said as she walked to another column and took a piece that looked like that of a queen chess piece. "Anyway, I'll be taking that one, the queen is obviously the strongest piece in chess." she said with the same tone as she kept the lollipop in her mouth.

The Stand user then walked up to her partner with a confused expression on his face. "Well if there were others here before, why aren't they here now? Wouldn't they want to learn who's on their team?" he asked her with a perplexed expression on his face and a confused tone to his voice.

The Ice Woman looked up. "It's probably because of that." she said as she pointed at the sky, making the teenager look his head up and stare into the distance, only to see the Elder Nevemore himself. His eyes bugged out as his jaw dropped and a frightened scream erupted from his throat in terror and shock.

After a few seconds in which he screamed his guts out, he took a deep breath and pointed up at the sky as from the distance the giant bird monster of darkness was getting closer and closer to the ruins. "HOLY SHIT! HOW CAN A GRIMM GROW SO BIG?! I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE THIS BIG!" he shouted over and over as he looked at the thing heading their way, frozen in place.

The Ice Maiden simply shrugged. "Well, it's an Elder Nevemore, and Elders are probably the biggest stage of life in a Grimm's life, so..." she explained to her partner as she talked with her regular deadpan monotone while the lollipop was still in her mouth. Her fingers were then wrapped up by ice, created her large ice claws and she pointed at the creature. "I believe that with some more people we could take it." she said, though it was hard to know through her monotone if her words showed actual confidence in those words.

"Okuyasu!" the voice of the short, grey-haired boy shouted as he ran out of the bushes, making the others get out of the bushes as well. Yang immediately waved towards the thug-looking teen and Yukako merely stared at Mizore while Blake looked up with a completely tense body language. Koichi then continue to cry in relief. "I'm so glad seeing you here!" he shouted with joy as he immediately hugged his friend with a frightened tone. After a few seconds he let go as he looked at his friend with a concerned look.

"You haven't seen Josuke, right? After seeing the Elder Nevemore, I'm kinda concern for him with what other kind of powerful Grimm could be at this forest." he said as he tapped the tips of his fingers against each other nervously as he looked up to the sky at the distance, with the bird now being pretty close to them.

The thug-looking teen was a bit nervous as he looked at the Nevemore in the distance. He then looked at Koichi and chuckled nervously. "Hehe, I wouldn't worry about Josuke too much Koichi." he said while sweat rolled down his brow. "Just remember that Mr. Jotaro said that Josuke is as strong as he was when he was 17, so we don't have to worry about him, okay Koichi?" the tall adolescent tried to calm his friend, even if he was clearly nervous as well. The small teenager wasn't entirely convinced, even if he nodded in agreement to that statement.

The silver-haired boy then noticed the queen piece in the hand of the purple-haired girl with the lollipop in her mouth and his eyes widen. "Holy cow! Okuyasu, you guys took the queen piece too? Yukako and I took the same piece. That means that we're on a team together!" he declared happily though still incredibly nervous at the giant bird heading their way.

The slow-minded adolescent thought for a bit before his eyes went wide as well. "Holy shit, you're right! We're going to be a badass team of asskickers Koichi!" he said with excitement as well as he extended his fist towards his friend, to which the short teen extended his own and they fist-bumped each other.

Suddenly there was a loud roar from the bushes, as an Ursa Major ran on all four towards the ruin, with two people riding on top of it. The first was an orange-haired teen with a giant hammer who wore a black vest that reached down her waist, with a pink emblem of a pink background with a black hammer with a pink lightning bolt over it on the back of the vest. Under it she wore two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also wore a white sleeveless top that formed a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She also sported a short pink skirt that started at the waist and ended at the mid-thighs. Her shoes were a mix of pink and white with black laces, showing her emblem on the soles. On top of all of that, she had a layer of armor that started at the shoulders and went down until reaching the waist.

The girl immediately jumped up and lifted up the hammer over her head. The other person, a boy, jumped from the Ursa's back as the girl plunged down and slammed her hammer on top of the skull of the creature with enough force to shake the ground beneath her and create a large crater, which surprised everyone a little bit.

The boy of the pair, who had a long, black hair that was tied into a ponytail that reached down to the midway of his back. His hair also had a magenta streak of hair on the left side of his head, with his eyes matching in color to his hair. He wore a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that was red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming went down the right side of his torso and formed a black collar. His color scheme was reminiscent of the colors of the lotus flower, and he wore a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath his tailcoat and white-tan shirt and black shoes.

As the Ursa Major had his head crushed while what remained of his body started to disintegrate into ash in a crater, the orange haired girl jumped up with joy as she turned to her apparent partner. "Yay! We made it Ren! I knew that if the two of us would be together we could do anything!" she exclaimed loudly and joyfully, only for her to stop bouncing for a second. "But you know, I mean not 'together' together." she said with a bit of shyness to her tone, which instantly disappeared as a gigantic smiled appeared on her face from ear to ear. "So tell me my idea wasn't brilliant!" she returned to bouncing as she seemed so lively and happy, much to the confusion of the group of teenagers already at the ruins.

Blake herself was the most curious at the attitude of the orange-haired girl, despite the fact that she herself was horrified from the fact that a giant Grimm was headed their way, but she herself was too quiet and suspicious to try and gain the new pair's attention. Her partner was kind of the opposite to the traits she had, so the blonde didn't waste any time trying to call the new pair.

"Hey there!" Yang shouted as she waved towards the two, immediately gaining their attention. "I'm Yang. You look quite chirpy, so what's your deal? Enjoying the test?" she asked with curiosity and a bit of cheerful playfulness to her voice, despite the concern of the giant monster heading everyone's way, but her curiosity was something that usually needed to be satisfied.

The two new teenagers immediately looked at the rest of the group and the orange haired girl smiled back. "Oh hi there, didn't see ya. Ren and I were having so much fun riding on an Ursa to get here." she started to explain to the blonde. "We actually knew each other since we were little kids. We planned how to partner up during the headmaster's explanation. Get this, we were doing sloth noises." she was saying with excitement in her voice as she was starting to bounce.

"Not really. We just kinda found each other by chance. I guess what headmaster Ozpin said about fate was true." the boy added with a calm and stoic tone to his voice, though he didn't seem to mind the enthusiasm of his partner that much, if at all. "Nora and I were traveling alongside one another since we were children, so it's nice to know that we can still support one another here at Beacon." he continued to speak to the blonde woman as the rest of the group that were in the area of the ruins joined them.

The orange haired nodded with a big smile on her face. "Yep, Rennie and I have been together sine forever!" she shouted happily, only for a few seconds later to blush a little bit and become slightly more timid than she was a second ago. "But you know, not "together" together..." she mumbled with a slightly embarrassed tone to her voice as she tried to make it as clear as day that the two of them weren't a couple.

The bruiser simply raised her hand to stop the girl from talking. "It's cool, I get it." she said with an understanding tone and a warm, motherly smile that she adjusted to herself for years upon years, even though both her and everyone else present clearly understood that the hammer-carrying girl had a crush on her childhood friend.

Nora sighed with relief as she immediately looked at the ruins themselves, making her quickly run and look at the pieces. Her eyes went wide as she looked around, seeing the chess pieces on the column, seeming to be looking for something in particular. She finally seemed to find it after a few moments of searching as stars appeared in her eyes and she ran towards one of the columns. Her head rose slowly as her eyes came to view with a chess piece of the tower, which she instantly grabbed and started to slide on the stone.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle~" the young adult began to sing merrily as the world around her felt like it had disappeared completely. She held the piece close to her chest as she slid around the column back and forth several times, then started to spin as she raised her arms up above her head with a childish smile that reached from ear to ear being plastered all over her face.

"Nora!" her partner shouted towards her with a bit of urgency in his usually stoic voice, instantly snapping her out of the joyful moments for distance from the rest of the world, making her look at him with.

"What is it Ren?" she asked with curiosity and happiness as she kept her joyful expression plastered all over her face.

The young man with the ponytail gestured her to remain close to him. "We should stick together right about now." he told her, his tone of speaking returned to being more calm and stoic as he looked up with an emotionless expression while a bead of sweat rolled from his brow. "We have a bit of a problem." he told her as a giant shadow covered the entire field. The Nevemore has finally reached the ruins.

The monstrous bird was now flying in circles above the broken stone structure, as many of the people around were now scared and concerned for their safety, with Blake's hair even standing up slightly and running to hide inside the bushes. The rest were frozen in their place with fear of the elder bird, with the exception of Ren who seemed completely stoic and Nora, who kept that large grin on her face as she looked utterly fearless, showing no concern of the bird whatsoever while walking next to her partner and best friend.

She put her hand on her forehead to focus her eyes on the giant Grimm that was now doing circles in the sky above the ruins. "Huh, that fella is kinda big." she said as she stated that little tidbit of information to the rest of the people who were standing around frozen in place from the sight of the creature. Her smile then turned to a crazed and confident smirk. "I wonder what will happen if I'll smash its wings apart?" she asked with curiosity to her childish tone and loud, high-pitched sound of her voice.

The long-haired boy looked stoically at the orange-haired girl, not showing any real emotion. "I think it will just fall, Nora." he said with a deadpan tone to his voice as he raised his hand, releasing something that seemed to have calmed everyone in the surrounding. _'My Semblance will suppress everyone's negative emotions, allowing the Elder to fly away and leaving us unharmed.' _he thought to himself while looking around at everyone else, who were now calming down and releasing the tension in their muscles while turning completely grey and surrounded by his purple-colored aura. All except his best friend, who wasn't showing any negative emotions.

As everyone calmed down completely, they gathered together, even Blake, who was now also affected by Ren's Semblance. They all looked up as they saw that the monstrous bird kept circling around the ruins, much to everyone's confusion, especially the black-haired adolescent boy.

"OKAY WEISS, IT'S TIME TO JUMP!" a high-pitched voice was heard shouting from the sky, right from the same place as the monstrous Grimm was flying. As everyone figured out that someone was riding on the giant creature, Nora almost exploded out of excitement.

The woman started to jump up and down while holding her arms close to her chest while her eyes shined like those of a little girl. "Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods! THAT IS SO COOL!" she shouted with a thrilled tone to her voice as she looked up at the sky while squeeing loudly. She then grabbed her childhood friend by the shoulders and started to shake him. "Hey Renny, I want to ride an Elder Nevemore too!" she shouted with glee as she shook the young man, to which he only sighed mentally and smiled outwardly as he focused on keeping his Semblance up, as the blonde bruiser was now starting to get really concerned on top of being slightly afraid, which was making it more difficult to suppress.

"Is that Ruby?" Yang asked around the same time that Nora bounced up and down with a calm tone to her voice, which resulted from the suppression of her negative emotion, but it was clear as day that she was afraid for her baby sister.

"JUMP?! WE'LL DIE!" another voice that was rather familiar to most people who were listening to Ozpin's speech, as the voice belonged to Weiss Schnee.

"NO NEED, WE'VE GOT LANDING STRATEGIES!" the young silver-eyed girl shouted while still up in the sky, where the group all heard what the crazy young girl was planning to do, which seemed pretty crazy, though Nora seemed excited from listening to it. "JUST LOOK DOWN AND LET GO! EASY AS PIE!" the youngster kept on shouting as she tried to convince her stiff partner to fall from the insane height while having a gigantic bird above them.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" the group below kept hearing all of the shouting, now hearing the voice of the white-haired heiress once more as she furiously shouted at her black-and-red-wearing partner. "OF COURSE YOU ARE! DID YOU FORGET THE GIANT FLYING ELDER NEVERMORE THAT WE ARE HOLDING ON TO FOR DEAR LIFE?! IT'LL EAT YOU FROM THE AIR BEFORE YOU CAN REACH THE GROUND!" the heiress kept on shouting as suddenly a group below saw a small spec falling down at incredible speed. Then they heard a gunshot.

The Nevermore recoiled slightly in what seemed like pain, though a shot to such a thing would be like a bee sting to humans, there was such a huge different in size that whatever caliber of dust round exploded against its frame, it probably didn't do too much damage. Now the group managed to see that flying down in such incredible speed was the girl in red robe, to which Yang had quickly had her eyes widened. "RUBY!" she shouted as her concern for her as she started to act immediately to stop the plummeting of the young teen towards the ground, even if the girl had a landing strategy. Yang was her older sister after all and a good sis always protected her little sister.

She ran towards one of the larger stone pillars of the ruins and easily climbed over it, launching herself into the air in the direction that her sister had heading towards the ground using a big leap with the addition of the power of Ember Cilica that pushed her upwards. "I've got you Rubes!" she shouted as the two sisters were heading towards each other really fast.

"Yang!" the girl exclaimed joyfully, only to smash into her older sister with a loud "POW!" sound, causing both of them to grunt "Oof!" with pain from the collision that sent both of them crashing through the pillar Yang stood on to launch herself, the bodies of both huntresses smashing the stone apart before they crashed into the grass outside of the stone structure with enough force to slightly shake the ground and cause a large amount of dirt to fly up into the air.

The entire group that was present looked at what just happened with a shocked expression on their faces as there was silence for a good half-a-minute, until they saw that the two sisters got out of the small crater that was on the ground completely unharmed, thanks to the resilience and large amounts of Aura that the two possessed. The only thing they did was dusting themselves of all the dust and dirt that was now covering a bit of their clothes.

"That...was...AWESOME!" the hammer carrying girl declared with excitement and adrenaline pumping through her veins as she gave a "WOOHOO!" shout and raised her arms into the air. She then ran to the two teens with glee. "Woo boy, this was incredible! Super cool landing!" she kept on shouting with childish, adrenaline-filled uproar of excitement. "Firing at the Nevemore while falling from the sky with a super cool landing strategy sure was awesome!" she kept on talking non stop, her voice filled with energy.

Ruby, hearing the praise from the newly encountered girl made her blush, as she was constantly scolded by her partner during the last hour, which was really mean and nasty of Weiss to do and really hurt the confidence of the girl in the red cloak, even if she didn't show it on the outside by letting her quirky personality shine along with her fighting capabilities.

A few seconds later, the 15 years-old girl remembered that she needed to pick a piece from the ruins to determine her team. Before her older sister could grab her by the arm and scold her, which Ruby knew that the blonde would do, since her older half-sister was the mother figure in her life since dad shut down, she used her Speed Semblence to rush towards the ruins themselfs, leaving behind her a trail of rose petals.

When she reached the center of the ruins, she looked around, wanting to see what kind of pieces there were for the pickings, as well as finding out which ones were already taken. However, after looking at a few columns that had pieces and several that had none, her eyes suddenly glowed with joy as she dashed towards one of the pillars, which had the piece of the knight on it, though to Ruby it looked like a horse.

"PONY YES!" she shouted with child-like enthusiasm as she grabbed the piece and hugged it close to her chest, smilling as her face turned a bit red. Then the black-haired young teen dashed back to her half-sister using her Semblance and showed her the piece that she had picked. "Look sis, I picked a cute little pony!" she exclaimed as she seemed as bright and energetic as ever.

Yang then pulled her own knight piece as well. "Seems like our minds are connected sis." she said with a smirk, to which the girl in black and red immediately jumped up in unbelieveable excitement and joy. "YAY! Ponies unite!" she shouted as she raised the stone piece above her head and exclaimed with the energies of a youthful girl like her.

The two immiediately hugged and embraced like loving sisters, though the blonde held her sister very, very tightly, causing a bit of pain to the 15-years-old aspiring huntress. After they stopped hugging, the bruiser immediately grabbed the arm of her siste. "Now what were you thinking by doing such a stunt? You could have gotten yourself killed." the blonde bruiser started to scold her little sister, who scowled and glanced aside towards Nora, who was now returning to the others.

The rest of the group was still maintained under the Semblance of Ren, making them invisible to the Grimm. The first one to talk about was the younger teenager did was none other than the shortest of the group. "Hey, don't you guys agree that what Ruby did was a bit too insane? Jumping from a flying Elder Nevemore that is flying above us high in the air?" Koichi asked as he felt a bit of fear bubling up from seeing the crazy things that were going in the test, all the while looking up at the giant black bird that was circling around the ruins.

The others didn't really reacted aside from Okuyasu, who looked up and nodded. "Yep, but it was certainly super cool. I've gotta say she has a ton of guts." he said as he put his hand on his forehead to focus his gaze in case he could see the Schnee heiress that was still hanging on the talons of the monster. "I definitely wouldn't have the brains or the balls to pull this stunt, that's why I leave the thinking to you and Josuke. Also Mr. Jotaro would kill us if we were to do something that crazy." he said with a carefree attitude that was covring over his fear of the Grimm above them all.

Blake was still hiding as she watched Yang scolding her little sister with an unbelieving expression on her face, not knowing what to think about the quirky ball of energy other than that she was completely insane and too careless for her own good. The fact that she was also paired with the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company was also something that made the adolescent girl feel a bit sour, though she couldn't blame it on the little Huntress-in-training, but rather fate if what the headmaster of the academy said was true. She herself wasn't the biggest believer of fate, so she took that explanation with a grain of salt, just in case.

* * *

_**With the Teachers,**_

The adults looked through the cameras in the drones, sending the live stream and video segments to their scrolls. Ozpin and Nurari looked and silently chuckled at the tactics the young Ruby Rose had used to get her and her partner, who was still clinging to the talons of the Elder Nevemore, to the ruins. "Miss Rose is quite a surprise. I didn't even think that she would use such an extreme yet effective tactic go achieve her goal. That is certainly the "out of the box" thinking that would make her a good leader for her new team that consists of her, Miss Schnee, Miss Belladonna and Miss Xiao-Long. Truly a team I'm excited to see in action." the headmaster said across the open channel as he spoke aloud to himself.

Nurari smirked creepilly. "I quite agree. This is definitely something I didn't think possible, or would require a turly insane individual to pull off." he said as he looked into Ozpin's scroll, seeing the image of the young Ruby being scolded by her sister, which made him chuckle.

Glynda, on the other hand, looked absolutely furious. "There is a reason no one would ever try to pull this kind of stunt. Because they would die!" she suddenly shouted at the two men next to as she held to her own scroll tightly. "She might cost her partner her life in this manner, and it's completely unacceptable! And why didn't we make sure that there were no dangerous creatures like Elder Grimm in the forest?!" she questioned her silver-haired boss angrily as she ground her teeth and constantly resetting her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"I highly disagree Glynda!" the voice of professor Port was heard from the scrolls through the channel. "I believe that having our students fight these kind of beast on their initiation test is a great way to show them why they are going to the best of school in all four kingdoms! And Miss Rose's idea was one of pure brilliance, second only to wrestling with it!" the man shouted with great enthusiasm, which made the blonde teacher roll her eyes and groan with irritation at the support the older teacher in those kind of crazy stunts.

"While I don't think we should coddle them," the voice of the new teacher in the staff said with his regular cool, stoic and calculating demeanor that he always had. "I believe fighting Elder Grimm should not be taken lightly. Even if they can beat it, there are other creatures heading their way, if you haven't noticed." he told them as a different video appeared on the screens, taken live from a different area, where Pyrrha was running away from an armored Grimm scorpion while Jaune was holding tightly to its tail, far from the sting.

The video made Ozpin's second in command even more concerned. "An Adult Death Stalker?!" she exclaimed with surprise and concern. Sure, this creature was nothing to her, but to the students could be a very difficult challenge. She immediately turned to her boss. "Ozpin, we need to interfere right _now_. Consider the danger of the situation. Do you really want a repeat of Gretchen Rainart?" she questioned the headmaster with a darker and more serious tone to the whisper that she had just used.

This immediately got the attention of Ozpin and Nurari, who glared daggers at the woman and scowled, as if she said something that should not be mentioned. He then returned his eyes to the scroll and smiled warmly again. "Don't worry Glynda, that case will not repeat itself today. Fate has deemed it so." he said with a hopeful tone as his expression was now bright and glimmering, something the didn't completely relieve the concerns of his second-in-command.

However, while most of the teachers allowed the more silent conversation to go away unmentioned, Jotaro immediately latched onto it. "Rainart? That name sounds very familiar to me for a very good reason. Is there something you want to share, Ozpin?" he inquired with an interested and very accusing tone to his voice, which made Ozpin a bit nervous. This was something he didn't want someone like Jotaro to know the full details of. At least not yet.

There was a few seconds of silence as there was a feeling of tension, but it was quickly cut when the demonic airbus driver said something to calm things. "So let's talk about the teams we currently have of this little group of youngsters. The first one is consists of Okuyasu Nijimura, Mizore Shirayuki, Koichi Hirose and Yukako Yamagishi. We also have a team that consists of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao-Long. What do you think of these teams and who should be assigned as the leader." Nurari asked with a smirk on his face as he was a bit intrigued of the two current teams, also with the intent of changing the subject, because the information Glynda, Ozpin and himself kept among them considering _that _incident didn't need to be revealed. He knew that he needed to cover for Ozpin, though he knew that that bag will be opened eventually, just not at the worst moment to bring it up.

"Make Koichi the team leader." the voice of the Joestar descendant said instantly, so fast in fact that it even shocked Glynda and the other teachers who were watching through their scrolls. "Koichi has plenty of potential to grow and he seems like the most logical, methodical and reasonable person among his team. Putting him as team leader will push him because of his responsibility." the man explained his reasoning without even being asked to why he immediately suggested the small guy to lead the team of four that he was now a part of.

The headmaster smirked upon hearing this, as he knew already what to do with the two teams that they already had, but he had no intention of sharing those plans with the others. At least not yet.

* * *

Up in the sky, the gigantic Elder Nevemore was still circling around the ruins, with the rich heiress of the Schnee Dust Company still clinging to the talon for who knows how long. She was terrified of the monster that she was holding on to, but she was downright furious with her partner, who not only acted like a rash, careless idiot who risked herself multiple times during the test, but was now at fault for the situation at hand. Weiss promised to herself that when she was going to get down there somehow, she would give that child a big piece of her mind.

She took several deep breaths as she prayed internally to the brothers that nothing would happen to her as her fingers slowly loosened their grip on the Grimm's talon, until finally she was falling down from the sky towards the ground, screaming in terror as she did. She tried turning around mid-air to get a better position to summon a glyph that would slow her down and let her bounce towards the ground with a bit more safety, but she noticed that the Nevemore was now turned its head downwards, its eyes locked on her, much to her terror.

As it started to fly towards her falling frame, a girly scream of fear was heard in the distance getting louder and closer with each second. This caught the attention of everyone, from the fearing for her life Weiss to the entire group down on the ground, to the Elder Nevemore itself. In a matter of moments, Jaun, who was somehow flying in the direction of the ruins, accidentally slammed into the falling Weiss, both spinning in the air and shouting like crazy in terror before they slammed into a tree, which stopped their momentum but had been completely split apart from the impact, causing the two of them to hit the ground, although with not as much momentum as they should have had.

Fortunately for Weiss, the impact didn't do any damage to her aside from an insane amount of pain, as her Aura protected her body from any kind of injury. She also had the fortune of having Jaun's body as a pillow, as he was the first to slam into the tree trunk and while the force of impact still broke apart the tree, she was more or less fine and so was the blonde man, though he was barely conscious and incredibly dizzy form everything.

She got up, slightly staggered from the impact, her anger subsided for a little bit because of the pain and confusion of the entire situation. The only good thing she could say was that she was on solid ground and not bird food. Her aura had protected her from harm, but it was not as if she was impervious to pain, which she could feel heavily across her body from smashing into a tree. It was barely anything to her aura though, so she could handle a lot more hit than just breaking a stupid tree trunk.

She looked down at the unconscious blonde in white armor, who had stars spinning around his head, his mouth open and drooling while his eyes were swirling. "My hero." the white-haired girl snarked as she grabbed her head and glanced away, with the first thing that she saw was her young, insane partner who nearly got her killed, causing the flame of her anger to flare up once more as she ground her teeth, ready to give the girl in the red hood a piece of her mind.

"HEY ,RUBY!" she shouted at her partner, getting everyone's attention, including the two sisters who were standing next to one another, while the heiress stomped her way quickly towards the younger girl in the red cloak. "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING?! YOU NEARLY KILLED THE TWO OF US WITH THAT FOOLISH STUNT!" she shouted as she got angry again, but she then noticed a pair of hands firmly grabbing her by the shoulders and felt Aura a soothing feeling covering her, cloaking her.

The white-haired girl turned her head to see the boy with the long, braided hair grabbing her by the shoulders, a firm, stoic but slightly fearful expression on his face. "Please calm down, Miss Schnee. Your negative emotions would have attracted the Nevemore towards us, as well as other Grimm. I'm currently using my Semblance to hide the presence of almost everyone here from the Grimm, and It's very taxing on me. So please, calm down." Ren said as he panted heavily and spoke quietly.

Hearing the pleads of the man, the heiress started to ponder upon his words of warning and he was right, having her display such furious behavior would in fact draw the unwanted attention of the giant bird, which she saw was again flying circles around the ruins themselves. In addition, it gave her time to calm herself, so she could once again compose herself and act accordingly for her status. The exasperating antics of her younger partner had made her incredibly annoyed, irritated and angry, but her own behavior was disgraceful and unsavory. She needed this time to sooth her anger.

She took several deep breaths while closing her eyes, with everyone around watching her, with both the slightly tired Ren and Ruby being the most concerned. Ren felt fearful that his words did not go through the pride of the Schnee girl and would go on a rant on her partner, in which case his Semblance would be ineffective at all, while Ruby was afraid of being yelled at again. After a few deep breaths, Weiss opened her eyes and walked towards Ruby, with the older of the two sisters putting her right arm in front of the younger girl with a concerned and protective expression on her face.

Weiss stopped right in front of the two sisters, her expression showing that she was trying her best to restrain her frustration. "At least apologize." she said with a more calm, yet more stuck up tone than before, rather than her angry screaming at her partner.

"Huh?" both the blonde and black-red-haired sisters said with a confused look on their faces from the request or demand of Ruby's partner, while Blake was hiding in the bushes, perfectly and carefully sizing up all three of her teammates, trying to gather as much information as possible on their behavior from sight and mannerisms alone.

"I want you to apologize and admit that your idea nearly got both of us killed." Weiss spoke regally. "As a member of a team, you have to think not only about yourself and your desires, but also about the desires and well being of the rest of your team members, since the two of us will be on a team with another pair of partners. You have to adjust yourself to their mindset as well." the heiress spoke while gaining more control on her emotions as she grew calmer. "Do not fret, I shall teach you all about that when as your team leader." she spoke with confidence, already assured of her position of leadership.

Yang snorted from what the heiress said, starting to chuckle. "Yeah, I think your a bit too stiff to be a team leader, Ice Queen." she said with a whimsical tone to her voice, but her remark immediately got a reaction from the heiress, causing her right eye to start twitching rapidly, all the while the robe-wearing teen hid her face using her hood as the she anticipated another round of shouting.

"You? You're the one...that called me...Ice Queen?" she asked as her hands clenched into fists and shook angrily as her eyes twitched faster and faster, veins throbbing across her forehead as she seemed like she was about to burst in anger, much to the concern of Ren, whose partner started to laugh out loud from hearing the nickname. Tension could have been cut with a knife at this point.

"Honestly, I don't get why she's getting that nickname." the voice of the purple-haired girl with the lollipop who, alongside Yukako, Koichi and Okuyasu, the latter two silent with conern as beads of sweat rolled from their brow, watched everything occurring, as everyone now looked at her. "In all honesty, I'm the one who should be called 'Ice Queen', since my main power is ice manipulation." she talked with a deadpan tone and expression that she carried in a non-caring attitude while the grass beneath her feet literally froze in an instant, much to everyone's surprise.

Okuyasu immediately jumped back in shock and fear, as well as Koichi, who was shouting in horror. "Seriously Mizore, warn me the next time you do that! You almost froze me!" the punk-looking teen shouted at his partner as he got away from the frozen grass.

Mizore merely shrugged. "I only freeze what I want to freeze." she said nonchalantly.

"Seriously though, this is scary!" Koichi said with fear in his eyes.

The long, black-haired girl from Morioh looked at the two with a bit of a stoic expression on her face. "Don't you have Aura to protect yourselves from these kind of attacks?" she asked with a deadpan tone to her voice, only to then use her Semblance to lengthen her hair and wrap it around the silver-haired boy. "Don't worry though, Koichi-kun, as your partner, I'll keep you safe." she said calmly with an almost possessive undertone to it. She then looked at the other people around. "The name's Yukako Yamagishi. Like Koichi-kun, I'm also from Morioh." she introduced herself with a pleasent and refined pattern of speech.

Koichi, though was immediately latched onto something that was loudly heard when she spoke. "Wait, Koichi-kun? Who uses Western-Mistrali honorifics nowadays? And why _**me**_ specifically?!" he questioned his partner with a bit of a concerned and a bit whiny tone to his voice. He had an idea of why she would use the honorific, but he _**really**_ hopped that he was wrong. After all, he barely knew the girl and he didn't want to believe that she might have stalked him when they were in Morioh or something.

Something then seemed to click in the blonde girl's mind as she realized something very important. "Oops, I think I kinda forgot to introduce myself." She said in a slightly embarrassed tone, mostly because of how much she remembered her father and step-mother always mentioned on the importance of introducing one self, even if refinement wasn't a priority in doing so. "I'm Yang Xiao-Long," she said with a big, confident smirk plastered all over her face before gesturing to the girl in black and red. "and this little troublemaker here is my little sis Ruby." she said whimsically as she started to rub the scalp of her younger sister with her knuckles.

This made Ruby blush in embarrassment and frown in annoyance. "Yaaang..." she whined with an annoyed tone to her voice as she puffed her cheeks.

Yang then looked at the other pairs of two who were around. "I also met Okuyasu and Koichi earlier, and I just acquainted myself with Nora and her friend here." she said as she stopped rubbing her sister's head and pointed at the man with the pink streak of hair. "Ren, right?" she asked him, to which he simply nodded and looked at everyone else.

"Yes, my name is Lie Ren, but you can call me Ren." he spoke calmly to the group.

However, before he could continue, his partner interrupted him. "And I'm Nora Valkyrie! Me and Ren are the bestest of friends and are always together! And this is my beloved Grenade Hammer: Magnhild, the electric hammer of DEATH!" she declared loudly and proudly as she spoke and introduced herself along with her weapon, which she lifted way above her head as she started to laugh maniacally, making everyone sweat drop at the sight.

Blake finally came out of the bushes into the sight of everyone once more while sighing. "Fine... My name's Blake Belladona, I'm Yang's partner." she said to everyone with her regular tone of voice. Her sight set her glare at Weiss almost immediately. "And you're Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Company, the largest mining company and supplying company of Dust across the entire Four Kingdoms and second oldest company still operating after the renown Speedwagon Foundations." she kept her eyes constantly on the white-haired girl, not blinking at all as she kept firing out factual information.

The white-haired heiress smirked and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Finally, someone who knows something around here." she said with a bit of a smug attitude, as it was rather obvious that she enjoyed whenever her family's company was mentioned with its achievements.

The girl in black and white clothing then continued on speaking. "Unfortunately, the Schnee Dust Company is also infamous in its lack of care for its employees, working them to death in many cases in their mines, especially Faunus and Witches. Many lawsuits against the company never even reach court and families of workers who died under the care of the company never recieve proper payments, such as with the family of Henriech Tangerine, a 14 year-old mole Faunus who died from exhaustion from working in the mines. Did you know that he didn't go to school in order to work there to provide for his family?" the amber-eyed girl asked the heiress as she kept a calm tone to her voice, but it was now visible on her face that she showed utter distain towards said heiress.

Weiss' smirk immediately changed into a frown as she then glared daggers at Blake. "Oh great. Let me guess, you're one of those activists for Faunus and Witches rights groups who constantly blame me for my company's faults and either turn a blind eye or show support to The White Fang's terrorist activities, aren't you?" she asked with venom in her words, causing the bow-wearing girl to glare daggers right back at her before she continued to speak. "People like you are total hypocrites! You blame the SDC for "killing innocents", all while celebrating terrorists like Sienna Khan and Adam Taurus when they murder just as many people, if not twice or thrice as many people who die in the mines!" she spoke with fury and hatered in her voice, making the others feel uncomfortable hearing all of this, with both Ren and Koichi feeling really fearful at this, looking up at the Elder Nevemore that was still flying in circles around the ruins.

_'Shit! This is bad.'_ Ren thought to himself as he started to sweat.

Nora noticed her best friend's body language. "Is everything okay?" she asked him with concern in her voice as a sad expression appeared on her face.

"No. We need to get out of here and soon." he said as his body twitched and he entered a prepared flee stance.

While this exchange had happened between the two friends and partners, Weiss had continued her rant. "Oh oh oh, and people like you **_love_** to blame me for everything that my father does. Such firm believers in sins of the father, aren't you? You people never even consider the fact that I have completely different values from that _**bastard**_. No, not at all. Such a thought would be inconceivable to activists like you." While didn't shout this, her words were filled with such venom and hatred that it was no doubt to everyone present that this was something that had been torturing her and been building inside of her for a while now.

Blake at this point was scowling herself and giving barely audible growls and snarls. "What do you mean by "you people"?" she asked angrily as she herself now crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"IS IT NOT OBVIOUS?! STUPID HUMANS WHO WOULD CHEER FOR HUMANITY'S DESTRUCTION AT THE HANDS OF THOSE ANIMALS AND WILDER-PEOPLE YOU LOVE SO MUCH!" Weiss shouted as she snapped, using the famous deragatory terms for both Faunus and Witches as her furious rant reached higher volumes. "AS A HUMAN, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!" she shouted as the rest of the group started to feel really, really uncomfortable and afraid.

This was the breaking point for the black-haired girl, who ground her teeth angrily. "Screw. You." she said with a hardened glared.

"What was that?" the white-haired teenager asked with the same anger in her voice, though now she was shouting.

"I said screw you, you pampered... You know, I'm usually willing to stay quiet and let bygones be bygones, but I don't think I can't with this. I agree with you on how deplurable The White Fang's actions are for killing hundreds of innocents, and while what you went through might be unfortunate, I don't give a damn! You don't know anything about the lives of people like us, who aren't professional boot-lickers from the top echelon of Atlas' high society. You have so much influence and instead of trying to learn how to change things there, you RUN AWAY HERE TO SWEEP THINGS UNDER THE RUG AND HOPE THAT CHANGE WILL COME WHILE YOU'RE AWAY SO YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT YOURSELF?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF HERSELF!" the young woman started to scream angrily and relentlessly as her rant went on and on and on as her words were also filled with hatred and venom as she walked right up to the white-girl's face and grabbed her by the collar, though at this point Blake herself had tears coming from her eyes as well, one that showed that her words weren't intended for Weiss alone.

"Why you- YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT ME, SO DON'T YOU DARE JUDGE ME, YOU HYPOCRITICAL-" Weiss shouted furiously at her new teammate as both of the young young women glared daggers at each other and growled and snarled at one another.

"Weiss!"

"Blake!"

The voices of the partners of the two cut off the SDC heiress mid-sentence as the two sister shouted at them with a fearful and concerned tone to their voices, making the two girls finally notice their surrounding, which was now filling up with a very large pack of Beowolves surrounding the entire group, with a large shadow being cast over Weiss and Blake in particular, making them look up to see the Elder Nevemore heading right towards them, making their eyes widen with fear.

Suddenly, something flew out of the trees surrounding the ruins, leaping right towards the charging Grimm in the skies. while it looked like a tall man moving really fast, one thing in particular was really standing out: a purple-colored pompadour.

"**DORA!**" Josuke shouted as he sent a powerful punch from his "gauntlet" on his fist right into the face of the creature, stopping and redirecting its momentum tto fly backwards as its gigantic side of its face was compressed and then rippled from the force of the fist, which was tiny in comparison. Immediately afterwards he started to fall down with a large smirk on his face, as he didn't seem concerned. It didn't take long for him to crash with his feet first into the ground, creating a small burst of air that pushed back the girls slightly and raised a lot of dirt into the air. When the dust dispersed, the pompadour teen looked completely fine as he dusted his clothes and looked up to see that the giant creature had just regained its barring.

The Nevemore roared but it decided to fly upwards instead of charging forward once again, deciding to retreat to a safe distance.

"Josuke!" Kochi shouted with tears of joy in his eyes as he saw his friend landing on the ground.

"I'm so glad you're here pal. I was kinda concerned when I didn't see you here first." Okuyasu said with a big smirk on his thug-looking friend, but he was genuingly relieved to see his friend again, just after punching a giant Nevemore in the face. Yep, entrances like that really did run in that family.

The Higashikata teen sighed with relief. "Phew, thank the brothers above that we arrived in time." he said before turning to Ruby and Yang. "Hey there, I assumed that the two of you would get into trouble. I did that we are similar in many ways, after all." he spoke to the two nonchalantly while giving them a cheeky grin.

The blonde retorted to the adolescent man with a cheeky grin of her own and a big thumbs up. "Sure read us right Josuke, thanks a bunch." she told him with gratitude, to which he gave her a thumbs up of his own.

Josuke then turned around and saw everyone else fighting the Beowolves and then looked at Blake and Weiss and smiled at them. "Thanks for shouting so loudly. My friends and I managed to find the ruins thanks to you two." he told them as he extended his hand to them. "The name's Higashikata. Josuke Higashikata." he told them with a genuine and warm tone to his voice. His eyes though still checked the surrounding and so did the eyes of the two girls as they all saw the monsters starting to surround the group, growling as they stayed still.

Weiss reluctantly extended her arm and shook the young man's hand. "Weiss Shnee. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Higashikata." she said as she tried to restrain her shock at what she saw him do, as well as trying to be police and regal despite how angry she was at the moment. Then she glared once more at the teen with the bow on her head, only to then look at a growling Beowolf in another direction.

After finishing shaking the hand of the guy, who seemed unfomfortable at the way she talked, she immediately turned around and charged at the Beowolves in the hopes of releasing all of her pent-up anger on it. During that time Blake merely glared at the purple-haired adolescent.

"I'm Blake Belladona, and as much as I would like to shake your hand, we should handle the Grimm around here first." she said bluntly before charging herself at an incoming Beowolf. The young Morioh Huntsman-in-Training merely looked at the now ensuing chaos as the Grimm launched themselves at the group at last, trying their best to hunt the teens.

The first to intercept the wolf-like creatures of darkness were the now pissed-off Weiss and Blake, both attacking Grimm on different sides of the ruins to avoid one another after their argument. Blake started shooting Dust rounds into one Beowolf that charged straight at her, but she jumped back, using her Semblance to create a clone of herself which recieved the slash from the claws of the Grimm, only for the skilled adolescent girl to charge forward and impale Gambol Shroud's sword form straight through the skull of the creature, killing it instantly.

After killing the first Beowolf, Blake then focused on a second one, using the ribbon of her weapon, wrapping it around on of the legs of the beast and tripping it, making it fall face first into the ground. As she ran forward and prepared to finish it off, a large spike of ice erupted from beneath it and impaling it with such force that it was ripped in half, shocking the amber-eyed girl.

When she looked down she saw a trail of ice, which her eyes followed until she saw the point of origin: the left foot of the purple-haired Ice Maiden Mizore, who gave her a stoic nod, which Blake return in kind. When two Beowolves charged at the elemental monster, she simly stopped down on the ground with her right foot, sending a freezing wave of Yokai energy, creating a small iceberg with several ice spears that impaled and killed the creatures.

Meanwhile, Weiss charged quickly towards the Grimm, looking like she was skating on the ground beneath her like it was ice, her rapier Myrtenaster cocked back until she reached her target and then unleashed the sword forward and started to send a lightning-quick barrage of stabs towards the torso of the creature, causing it to screech in agony from the ferocious attack that still retained its incredible refined technique, despite the girl's fury.

As another Beowolf charged at the SDC heiress, it was intercepted by a big, red blur that was, even in its state of a blur, barely caught in the heiress' eyesight. Moreover, the instant that the blur bypassed the monstrous black creature, the thing was cut in half, with the top half of the Grimm flying up, only for its torso to be compressed under the fist of the blonde brawler, who gave an overconfident smirk as she rammed the top half of the Grimm into the ground, blasting it apart with a loud "BANG!" sound coming out of her shotgun gauntlet.

Yang got up from her crouching position and Ruby flashed-stepped right next to her older half-sister, both looking at a pack of six Beowolves gathering around the two of them, but the two Huntresses-in-Training merely had confident and slightly sadistic grins on their faces.

"So... What will it be, Rubes? You take two and I take four?" she asked her baby sister as she entered a fighting stance, preparing herself to launch forward at the creatures of darkness.

Ruby crouched, entering a stance of her own. "Pfff no way! We both take on three each Yang, I'm a big girl now." she said smugly as she used her Semblance to zip from one place to the other, moving so fast the she reached behind one of the Beowolves, much to the confusion of the creatures, and sliced the head of one Beowolf off clean, before landing on the ground, jumping back as Crescent Rose shifted to its sniper rifle state. By the time the creatures turned around Ruby had already locked herself of a good view, firing off a powerful explosive Fire Dust round, blowing off the head of a second Beowolf.

In the Grimm pack's confusion, Yang charged forward by blasting herself head first towards her pray with a shotgun blast from her gauntlets, as she then slammed both of her feet into one of the Beowolves, pushing it back with enough force for it to fly backwards.

At that same time Ruby landed on the ground and shifted Crescent Rose to its scythe form and then dashed forward with her Speed Semblance forward, flying as a blur and leaving behind her a trail of rose petals, before reaching the wolf-like Grimm that was flying backwards from her half-sister's kick and slicing it from the center of its skull until the entire body was cleaved perfectly in half, landing on the ground with a "Thud!" sound.

While that was happening, right after kicking the monster backwards, the long-haired blonde did a few sammersaults in the air before landing in front of three other Beowolves, who had frozen from the sight of their pack member being sent flying back. She used this time to grab one of the three creatures' face and bent it down, having it meet with a powerful knee strike that smashed its face inward, before letting go and ramming a fist to the back of its head and releasing a shotgun blast from her gauntlet, blowing the head apart into black ash that dispursed into the wind.

Following up on that, she fired a Fire Dust shotgun blast from each of her gauntlets, sending it right into the chest of the other two low-level Grimm, knocking them on their backs while their torso seared and raised smoke while they wailed in pain. Wasting no time, she blasted herself upwards with her shotgun gauntlets, redirecting herself and then using another blast to sent her plummeting down into the ground, with her cocking her arm. As she reached the ground, she released a thunderous punch into the skull of one of the downed Beowolves, smashing it with such force that it turned into paste.

With a simple gesture of her arms, two canisters were ejected from her shotgun gauntlets and she walked towards the third beast that she had to kill. Well... had wasn't really the right, more like "needed" so that her little baby half-sister won't have more kills than her. At that point in time the Beowolf started to get up, but Yang slammed a soccer kick straight to its jaw, causing it to fall on its back once more. "I would have let you get up just for a fun fight, but..." she said as she walked next to the fallen creature and raised her leg above its head. "I have a baby sister to protect from doing something stupid, so I can't waste time with you. Sorry buddy." she said as she stomped on the Grimm's head with all of her might, crushing it and killing the third Grimm.

Meanwhile, on the ground, the young man in the white armor was finally starting to wake up, but he was still dizzy and confused. He sat up and grabbed his head as he groaned in pain. "What? Where am I? What happened?" he asked aloud as his tone was dased and confused. He looked around and saw several people, some of which he knew and most others he didn't, fighting Beowolves, but he barely reacted as he pushed himself off the ground, trying to get up.

Finally what he just saw clicked in Jaun's mind, as he quickly looked around again and saw a little less than a dozen Beowolves around, with one of them looking straight at him, though its body showed that it intended going to a different target, but now it noticed him, making the young man freeze. _'Oh crap, I'm in trouble! Where's Pyrrha?!'_ he thought to himself in a fright before the memories of the Death Stalker that had thrown him of its tail while chasing the red-head, causing the adolescent to shake with concern and fear. Not just for his own safety from the threat in front of him, but for the safety of his partner as well, knowing that she might have been killed by now.

The Grimm turned until its body was fully facing Jaun, growling at him. Then it started to run towards him, charging with the intention of killing the young man. However, Jaun was saved as something wrapped itself around the neck of the creature, causing it to stomp into the ground to stop its own momentum to try to shake the thing off. When it fully stopped, a young man with silver eyes holding to a whip, which was what wrapped itself around the neck of the Beowolf, flew forward towards the Grimm, only to land face first on the ground a meter away from the Grimm it tried to attack.

The young man groaned in pain as it lifted his head to look at the Beowolf, only to press on some button on the handle of his whip. "I don't like violence, but Belmont was made to defend myself and other, so sorry about this." he told the creature with pity and a kind tone to his voice as the whipe was charged with an electric current that gave a powerful shock that made the creature wail in pain. It howled so loud that Jaun covered his eyes and the black-haired teen grimaced in pain, but held firm on the handle and the button that he pressed.

Immediately Jaun looked to his left and saw that another two Beowolves were running in his and the other adolescent's direction, charging while roaring with hatred in their demonic voice. By the time the two additional Grimm were close enough to their vicinity, the electrocuted Beowolf fell down on the ground lifeless, which made the silver-eyed boy to get up, leaving his whip on the ground, and stand in front of the blond teenage boy. The black-haired boy crossed his arms in an "X" shape and a dome of light surrounded the pair.

However, when the two Grimm hopped and prepared to strike the barrier, they were both intercepted in the air by a young woman who looked like she was the same age as Jaun, who had light-blue hair and purple-black wings coming out of her back, along with a dark-purple tail. She used her nails, which were elongated and sharp, the slice through the head of one of the creatures of Darkness with her left hand, killing it instantly as the head was cut into five different slices, while her right slashed the torso of the other charging creature of darkness.

As both Grimm fell to the ground, the blue-haired monster, or at least Jaun thought she was a monster, or a Bat-Faunus, twirled up in the air and flew then looked down at the two young men and started to wave her hand happily. "Did you see me, Tsukune-kun?" she asked cheerfully, and the blonde could only assume that she was talking to the guy that just protected him. He wouldn't lie, the blue-haired girl was kinda pretty... Wait, was this really the time to think those kind of thoughts? While he was surrounded by Grimm?!

"Um... Thanks for saving my hide. The name's Jaun." he said to the other guy, who lowered his arms and panted quite heavily as the barrier disappeared. He turned around and gave a friendly smile to Jaun and Shook his arm.

"Tsukune Aono, nice to meet you." he said with a nice and frienly tone while a big smile was plastered over his face.

Jaun then sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I have to find and help my partner. She's in a lot of trouble and we got separated before a woke up here. Mind helping me find her?" he asked with clear concern in his voice, though he still tried to sound friendly with the guy.

Tsukune merely nodded as the girl landed on the ground. "Sure thing, Kurumu and I will help you." he obliged to the request and seemed more than happy to help. He then turned his head to the blue-haired girl. "Oh, and you really saved my butt there Kurumu. I don't think my Aura barrier can take much more before my Aura breaks." he said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head and laughing with a sheepish tone.

The girl, Kurumu, gave the silver-eyed boy a Cheshire grin and bent herself forward in a way that Jaun could see a bit more of her... assets. His cheeks went red as he tried to look away in order to not peek. "Oh, but of course. I'm just watching your back like any good partner would, Tsukune-kun." she said with a bit of a flirty tone, or at least that's what Jaun thought was the tone that she spoke in, though the wink she immediately gave clearly confirmed it to him.

Suddenly, the Grimm that the girl cut across the chest slowly rose up from behind the winged girl, much to the boys surprise and fear. Their expressions caused Kurumu to look behind her to look behind her to see the Grimm standing on all four, growling angrily. "Shit." she said as she prepared to fight against the single Beowolf.

However, before the Succubus could charge and slash her target once more and defend the two teens, a pink-haired girl, who Jaun could swear was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life ran towards the four-legged, wolf-like monster while she was huffing and puffing heavily.

The girl reached to the creature and gave it what seemed to be a gentle, girly push with both hands, but the creature was then sent with incredible force flying backwards in a straight line in a mach cone towards a tree trunk, only to hit the three and break apart to pieces and then dispersing across the four winds.

"**NANIII?!**" Jaun, Tsukune and Kurumu shouted in shock at the display of strength as their eyes bugged out of their skull and their jaw dropped to the floor.

"Where was all that power earlier?!" the blue-haired girl asked as a little bit of anger was heard in her voice.

The girl turned to the three of them and rubbed the back of her head while laughing sheepishly. "Hehehe. Sorry it took me so long to get here, Tsukune. Josuke just launched himself towards the Nevemore and I froze for a little bit until I gathered the courage to move again. By that point you and Kurumu were already heading towards the ruins. I ran as quickly as possible and when I saw the two of you protecting that blonde guy over there." she explained with a warm, friendly and gentle tone to her voice while pointing at Jaun. "By the way, I'm Moka Akashiya. Nice to meet you." she told Jaun with a respectful and refined bow that gave her unimaginable grace and beauty.

Jaun's face turned red with a blush and after he gulped he gave her a clumsy bow of his own. "A-and I'm Jaun Arc. N-nice to m-meet you." he slightly stuttered as he tried not to look directly into Moka's eyes. After he finished introducing himself, he caught a glimpse of Kurumu looking at Moka in kind of a funny way.

"Anyway..." Moka continued to speak. "When I saw the three of you, I used all the power I could, since most of it is restrained by my Rosario." she said as she held a the cross necklace that was around her neck. "So I myself am not that great at fighting, so I just shoved it as hard as I possibly could and..." she explained as she looked at where the Beowolf had hit the tree trunk, which has completely fallen apart. Moka chuckled awkwardly while scratching her chin lightly. "Guess I didn't know my own strength, hehehehe..." she said while keeping an awkward chuckle as a bead of sweat rolled from her brow.

Meanwhile, while all of the events of Jaun awakening and Tsukune, Kurumu and Moka's arrival and elimination of three Beowolves, the rest of the group was taking care of all of the other Grimm in the area. Josuke rushed at a pair of the dark, skeletal monsters, slamming both of his ethereal gauntlets-covered hands into their skulls, smashing it apart, before the remains glowed with a yellow glow and reformed into the shapes of the heads that they were before, reviving the Grimm just as they died by fixing them before their consciousness could disappear.

_'It puts a bad taste in my mouth killing something, but they are still Grimm, so I don't have to make it easy on them.'_ he thought to himself with a smirk on his face while cocking back both of his arms next to his waist. "**DORARARARARARARARARARARARARA!**" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he released a thunderous and lightning-quick barrage of punches that hit and dented the two monsters across their entire bodies, turning their living body into living mush that wailed in pain, as the young man held his punches so that he won't rip his targets apart.

After sending the two creatures of darkness, the pompadour teen looked up to see the Nevemore looking down while still in the air, not moving to attack and glaring at him with its red eyes. _'So it seems to be wary of me. Seems like this was why it didn't attack again. He sees me stronger and tries not to awake my ire and put my focus on killing it.' _he thought to himself as he lowered his head and looked around for more Beowolves to fight, to clear the area of them.

The rest of the Grimm were by now swiftly eliminated, as Nora ran to one and gave it an uppercut so harsh with her beloved hammer that it ripped off the head with ease, killing it, while Ren stabbed another one with both of the knives on his two handguns, before pushing it even deeper with a palm strike that sent so much force and Aura into the skull of the creature that it exploded. With Koichi, he wasn't too efficient at close combat, so when he had barely held back a single Bewolf with his sniper rifle, Yukako's elongated hair wrapped around the Grimm and raised it to the air before impaling it with a Hair Spear, killing it.

It wasn't long before all of the packs of Grimm were eliminated and all that was left was the Elder Nevemore, who returned to circling above the ruins, and all of the Hunters-in-Training gathered together inside the ruins as quickly as possible in order to form a group. The blonde boy was still feeling concern for the well being of his redhead partner, causing him to sweat and gulp continuously. "Hey, while we're all here together, mind helping me find my partner?" he asked the entire group of teens around him.

The pompadour teen gave him a smile and a nod. "Sure thing, just would to know some information about you and your partner, we'll take a piece from the ruins and travel together to find her." the purple-haired boy said as he allowed the ethereal gauntlets and boots disappeared completely and turned his attention to the pieces.

"Oh, that's Jaun. Weiss and I met him earlier and he was rather nice." Ruby complimented the blonde with a cheerful attitude on her voice.

Meanwhile, Moka looked around at the pieces on the pillars, her eyes focused completely on every little detail of every piece. However, she stopped moving completely as her eyes saw the tower piece, which looked like a castle, and flashes started to appear in her mind. A quick flash of the large castle hidden in the mountains of Vale, the place where she was born and grew in for most of her childhood. Another flash and four figures appeared in her mind. Her family, the ones she hasn't seen in ages.

_'Father... Kahlua... Aqua... Kokoa...' _she thought to herself in her mind as on the outside she merely stood in shock, looking at the piece, not noticing the tears or the fact that what she thought inside her head was said as a whisper that came out of her lips. Another flash of white in her mind, and she saw a woman who looked almost identical to her in every way: the shape of her face, the hair color, the warm and comforting sweetness in her voice. 'Mother...' she thought as she broke into tears and ran as fast as she could towards the pillar that had the tower piece on it, grabbing the piece so decisively that after she grabbed it, she fell on her knees and started to cry and whimper in sadness.

This got everyone's attention, making them look at the vampire. "Moka? What's wrong?" Tsukune asked while Josuke immediately ran to comfort his partner, which made Kurumu cross her arms in front of her chest, puss her cheeks and glance aside with a look on jealousy, which was noticed by several of the girl, aside from Ruby.

Nora on the other hand looked down at her own tower piece and a huge smile of excitement on her face. "OH MY GODS, WE'RE CASTLE PARTNERS!" she shouted with childish glee as she started to bounce with joy over discovering who that someone else chose the castle like her, making both her and the pink-haired girls fans of castle and teammates. "I'M NORA AND I'M THE QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!" she exclaimed with the same enthusiasm as she pointed at herself with her thumb and giving a large smirk on her face, making her partner sighed.

"Nora, our new teammate seem to be distraught. We should go and check on her as well as and comfort her to make sure that she is okay." he said with a calm tone to his voice as he walked towards his new teammates.

"I know, I know. I was just excited." the orange-haired girl said as she walked with him towards the pink-haired girl who was crying on her knees and the purple-haired pompadour teen and the silver-eyed teen kneeling next to her, trying their best to comfort her and making her feel better.

"It's okay, Moka, it's okay. If you don't want to share anything, you don't have to. But if you do, we'll listen." Josuke said with a silent and sympathetic tone to his voice as he tried to help his partner with words. He put his hand gently on the girl's back as then stayed silent.

After a little while of silence between the entire group, as slowly the vampire's cries started to die down as she started to calm down as she wiped the tears away and sniffed, a sound reaching Moka's ears made her raise her head and look to her right towards a group of trees. From that area a young redhead clad in armor, holding to a shield and a spear in her hands, as she ran as fast as she could, panting heavily as she looked back for a second before accelerating, much to everyone's confusion.

Jaun smiled wide with relief as he then raised his right hand and started to wave it towards the girl. "Pyrrah!" he shouted towards her with a relief and enthused tone to his voice, making her look in the direction of the ruins.

The Mistrali champion looked at the direction that the voice came from, seeing her partner in the ruins, making her to smile slightly with relief and a sign of happiness in her eyes, despite being filled with fear as she kept on running. "Hello!" she shouted with her usual friendly tone that she used to greet others, just to use it to cover the intensity and fear that she was experiencing for a while now, even if some of her fears were now relieved.

Trees then began to fall as a Death Stalker arrived to the ruins, much to the shock and disturbance of several of the Hunters-in-Training. The large creature was a black amalgamation of a spider and a scorpion that had bone plates over all of its body, with the exception of its legs. It had a large armored body that made its body taller than at least 2.2 meters, with its giant, long tail reaching up even higher up until it reached the size of an entire tree. It had also very large pincers that were also covered by the bone plates. The large Grimm was continuously chasing the skilled area champion.

The group looked at the arriving monster, with Josuke also looking up to check on the Nevemore, which was still flying in the air, circling around the ruins. A "Tsk" came out of his lips as he snickered and his aura flared around him, causing the arms and legs of his Stand to appear over his hands and legs like gauntlets and boots. _'I can't show all of [Crazy Diamond] just yet. Jotaro said that I shouldn't allow anyone know what exactly a Stand is, so I have to use this for now.'_ he thought to himself as he looked at both of his friends. "Koichi, Okuyasu, I want you to stay here and don't fight unless it is an absolute must. I'll handle things here for the moment." he told them, to which they simply nodded, Koichi with an understanding and firm nod, and Okuyasu with a confused expression on his face, not sure what his best friend meant by saying that.

The team of the confident blonde bruiser, the dark and aloof girl with the boy, the white-haired heiress and the young teen with the black clothes and red hood were frozen in place as they saw the large insect-looking monster of the darkness. "Well daaaamn..." Yang said with her eyes bugging out of her skull as she looked at the creature chasing after the adorned redhead, who kept running and evading with such extreme grace from each of the strike of the large creature that even Weiss was a little bit jealous.

"No wonder she is called "The Invincible Girl". She is utterly incredible. Way above my skill level." the white-haired girl with the scar over her left eye said with awe at the sight as the Death Stalker was catching up to Pyrrha and sent a tail strike with its sting aimed right at the redhead, who jumped backwards while doing incredibly athletic twirls in the air like a screw, throwing her spear mid-air while twirling into a small gap between the stinger to the rest of the tail, which hit the spot perfectly, partially slicing the stinger off the tail, but not completely.

After landing, Pyrrha ran towards the large Grimm and somehow managed to jump and get back her spear with such agility, dexterity and speed that the four could barely figure out how she actually did it. After that maneuver, the redhead area warrior landed on the creature's body and started to run on top of its tail, which the Grimm pulled quickly to swat the girl off it, though when it did so, the stinger was still stuck in the ground, as it was completely cut off from the rest of the tail, causing the large creature of darkness to wail furiously, all while the adolescent woman landed safely on the ground and started to run in a different direction in an arc motion.

Even Blake was impressed from watching the girl managing to hold her own against an Adult Death Stalker by herself, something she knew that she couldn't do, at least on her own. "Wow... I don't even have the words to describe how impressed I am." she said with a genuine sense of awe at the skill of the fighter from Mistral.

Ruby was the most silent of the four as a big smile and an idea came to her head. She then used her Semblance to dash towards Jaun, which shocked everyone in the group with the exception of Yang, who was already used to regularly seeing the Semblance in action all the time. Even Weiss, who had now seen it quite a lot now, still wasn't used to seeing her partner move so fast that she looked like she was teleporting. "Hey Jaun, that's your partner, right?" she asked the blonde boy, who gave her a nod to give a positive answer to her question.

"Yeah, that's Pyrrha. I really need to help her..." he said with concern in his voice, despite being frozen in place and shaking while his teeth clacked against one another as his eyes showed how why he couldn't move. "But I'm so scared. This monster is so scary. But I can't just leave her." his voice cracked there with fear as he lowered his head with shame.

Ruby merely raised his head by putting her hands on both of his temples and gave him a large, warm and hopeful smile. "Don't worry, I'll help her. You just get a piece." she told him as she then turned around and used her Semblance to dash forward. Looking with awe at the younger teen as he was still frozen, this time at shock from the rash decision of the red-hooded girl. However her listened to her advice, as he went to look at the pillars that had pieces on them, keeping on what was still not taken by others. He quickly decided to take a leap of faith and took the bishop piece from atop one of the pillars.

Meanwhile, the team of Koichi, Yukako, Okuyasu and Mizore looked at what was going on with the redhead Huntress-in-Training, while the girl in the red hood dash towards the field around the ruins, shifting her weapon to its gun form, or sniper rifle from what it seemed to them. Koichi was astounded by the way that Pyrrha Nikos was faring against the last Grimm and from the bravery both her and Ruby showed to even decide to take on the creature without any assistance. The two girls were impressed, but not to the same extent that Koichi was, and their stoic expressions managed to cover as much emotion as possible.

Okuyasu on the other hand... "Damn! That Pyrrha Nikos girl is as awesome and badass as she is shown on prodcasts! Watching her fight is so freaking cool!" he exclaimed with excitement and glee in his eyes. "Man, I wanna help fight this scorpion-spider thing too, but watching is so cool that I just want to see what happens!" his voice was so joyous as a huge grin was smeared all over his face.

While all of that was happening, Tsukune was kneeling next to the pink-haired vampire, who was now calmer than before, as she had stopped crying, but she was still silent and filled with concern. "Moka, are you okay now?" the silver-eyed boy asked her with concern in his voice as his expression was soft and worried, making look kind and gentle as the adolescent girl looked back at him, her eyes looking straight into his silver eyes, making her blush.

She gave a simple nod and blushed. "Yeah, I'm... Fine. Thank you for worrying about me, and I'm sorry for making you and Josuke concerned. I didn't mean to worry you, that outburst of tears just... happened." she told him as her cheeks turned even more red than before as she shied away by glancing to a different direction, which he did as well.

Meanwhile, the succubus partner of the teenage boy looked at the two with her arms crossed in front of her chest and a sour expression on her face. She decided to look around at the pieces for a bit, but didn't spent much time or thought into it, as she simply walked towards a pillar and took the bishop piece from it, holding it in her hands and smirking. _'Yes! Tsukune and I aren't on the same team with Moka! Now I can have been all for myself and manipulate him against her.'_ she thought to herself as her smirk became slightly more devious.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha kept running away and dodging from the Death Stalker, as it angrily tried to attack her with one of its pincers, trying to catch her and squeeze her to death, but she jumped into the air, dodging the attack with ease as she somersaulted in the air with ease and safely landing on the ground before she started to run away again. While she ran, she shifted her spear into its rifle mode, preparing to try to attack from afar.

Then a loud "BANG!" sound was heard, followed by a loud "BOOM!" sound echoing in the redhead's ears, as she looked back to see that the Death Stalker that had been following her had stopped after being hit by an explosive Fire Dust round. She and the large predator searched for the origin of the shot, but it took merely a few seconds of this for Pyrrha to stop searching and use the opportunity, as she raised her weapon in rifle form and shot an Ice Dust round right into one of the eyes of the creature of darkness, creating a large shard of ice inside the hole that the round created, popping out the eye and making the insectoid Grimm screech in agony.

"HEY!" the voice of Ruby echoed as she shot another Fire Dust round against the shell of the creature before reloading. "I'm the one who shot you! Come at me!" she shouted before sticking out her tongue in an insulting fashion before firing a third round, which this time hit an eye, blowing it up in a fiery explosion, which made the creature roar as it started to run towards the girl in the red cloak.

Seeing this, Ruby chuckled as she started to run away herself using her Speed Semblance, moving in a flash and leaving a trail of rose petals behind her as she moved. She flashed-stepped into one place and fire a Dust round against the white bone plates of the creature, which exploded against it without causing any harm to the Grimm, then she reloaded and dashed quickly to another spot, all while the creature was following after her.

Much to the daughter of the famous Huntress, however, she didn't fully noticed her environment and her foot hit a rock that was on the ground. The impact caused her to trip was she twisted her ankle, making her scream in pain as she fell to the ground and rolled so fast and with such force that she created a cloud of dust and dirt that rose from the ground as she rolled against it. When she got up, she yelped in pain as she was a bit unbalanced. Despite the fact that her Aura protected and healed the injury to her foot and ankle, she still felt all of the pain. "Ow, ow, ow..." she moaned in pain as a few tears ran from her eyes, but this distracted her long enough for the Death Stalker to reach her.

Pyrrha kept running after the Grimm herself, trying to fire on it, but the bone plates were so strong that the bullets of her rifle caused it no harm. However, when it stopped right in front of the girl in the red hood, the Mistrali champion took the opportunity and threw her shield at one of the legs of the creature, which were not protected by bone plates, with enough force that the spinning piece of metal chopped the last back left leg of the large spider-scorpion Grimm, to which afterwards she used her Semblance to make it return to her, making it seem like she threw the shield with enough force to both chop the leg and rebound back to her.

Despite losing one of its legs caused the Death Stalker to momentarily lose its balance, it still tried to attack the young 15 years old Huntress-in-Training with its pincer. "RUBY!" Yang shouted in terror at the fear of seeing her baby sister in danger, to which Weiss quickly reacted and dashed forward, intending to freeze the area between the girl and the incoming pincer. However, the two of them, nor everyone else expected what happened next.

Moka looked at the scene with fear and concern. She immediately and forcefully grabbed Tsukune's hand, wrapped it around her Rosario had pulled with all of her strength, causing him to scream in pain as the Rosario detached itself from the necklace around her neck. In an instant she pushed herself off the ground with such force that the entire structure cracked violently from her hand putting pressure on the stone ground of the ruins. She then dashed in between Ruby and the large Grimm, moving incredibly fast to the point that she reached there while said Grimm was mid attack, catching its pincer with ease, shocking everyone around, who looked at the scene with eyes bugging out of their skulls and jaws hitting the ground, with Weiss even stopping mid dash.

Then there was an explosion of white light, which created a shockwave that pushed back both the Death Stalker and Ruby, while everyone else covered their faces to protect themselves from the violent winds caused by this event. What they saw in the light amazed everyone, as Moka's hair rose up while her head leaned backwards, before turning into silver. Her fang grew slightly longer and she spread her arms wide as power surged out of her body. It took less than twenty seconds from when the transformation started and when it had finished, but when it did it felt like a completely different person stood there.

Moka then opened her eyes, revealing that her irises turned blood red and that her pupils became slithered. She had a hard and stern force to her attitude and body language, but after immediately opening her eyes, she made a pose by her right arm stretched forward, her left hand covered the right half of her face and her back leaned backwards, making her body look like it was at 70 decrees instead of the natural 90 degrees and a large smirk rose to her face.

"Hmph, seemed like Tsukune Aono has the ability to fully wake me up." she said as she gave a small chuckle left her lips. "Good, it's been far too long since I had been awaken. Outer Moka made a smart move bringing me out. Risky and rush, but I won't bite the hand that gave me freedom after so long." she spoke to herself aloud as she straightened herself, glaring at the Grimm, which was finally starting to move again, this time with the intention to attack the vampire.

The silver-haired Moka smirked smugly at the creature of darkness. "Fool, does a mindless beast such as yourself truly wishes to fight me? You probably don't know that you are more than a thousand years away from being a worthy fight for me, do you?" she said with a serious tone despite her overly confident attitude, as she merely gave a deadly glare to the monster, which merely stopped for a moment when the red-eyed vampire spoke, but the Death Stalker didn't seem to be fazed by this, as it charged towards her, sending forth its pincer.

Moka merely grumbled, as in an instant she closed the distance between herself and the creature, much to the utter shock of everyone present, as she was now right in front of its face. "**KNOW YOUR PLACE!**" she roared as she slammed a powerful kick from beneath into the head from underneath, releasing a powerful shockwave across the entire body of the Grimm, immediately breaking apart all of the bone plates across its armored body, not to mention the fact that the head, which was the first thing that was hit almost immediately exploded, killing the large creature of Darkness instantly.

The corpse of the large Death Stalker was raised a few inches into the air before it landed on its back, shaking the ground as it did. A few seconds later and the corpse started to turn to the matter that composed the creatures, spreading it across the four winds. Everyone else in the group were completely silent, shocked and amazed by the stupendous feat that Moka had just performed. The most worried though was none other than Kurumu, who gulped in fear.

**{To Be Continued]**

* * *

**[Ending Theme: Rather Be by Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne]**

* * *

With now the group having teams, I am finally happy to let you guys guess the team names. However, know that I had decided to leave out the color naming scheme for these teams since I couldn't decide on what color name can I make from these teams, aside from canon team RWBY, which is the only team which will stay canon because that's how I wanted.

And now it's finished! It's fucking finished! After 4-5 fucking months fighting on writing this fucking chapter I finally fucking finished this chapter! The process was so fucking annoying and I still have to write the fucking finale to the fucking initiation test and it's going to be a fucking nightmare! Whyyyyy?! Sorry for cursing so much, but I'm just so relieved that I finally managed to finish this because I am so exhausted from writing the initiation test and I just want to get to the school chapters with all the drama and other stuff that will happen there.

Also, I'm sorry for writing Weiss a bit too out of character this chapter. I know I really fumbled up with her in this chapter, as well as Blake, but I wanted to set up conflict between the two that they will set aside for a while next chapter, but will still be a bit of tension between the two. I will try to improve my writing of Early!Weiss in the next chapter, and I hope that I will do better. Until then, all I can do is apologize to all Weiss and Blake fans.

Okay, okay, okay. Here are the team compositions:

Team 1 (Team RWBY led by Ruby Rose as in canon): Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao-Long

Team 2 (Guess the leader and think of what will be the team name. It's a small challenge): Jaun Arc, Pyrrha Nickos, Tsukune Aono, Kurumu Kurono

Team 3 (Same as the above): Josuke Higashikata, Moka Akashiya, Ren Lie, Nora Valkyrie

Team 4 (Guess team name, led by Koichi Hirose): Koichi Hirose, Yukako Yamagishi, Okuyasu Nijimura, Mizore Shirayuki

So I hope you enjoyed the chapter at least. Now I can finally focus on my other project before trying to return to this. I love all of my readers and I hope you enjoyed yourselves and that you have a lovely long period of time until the next chapter comes out. Good night!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. I know that another long time had passed from the last chapter, but now here I am, intending on finally finishing the Initiation Test Arc in this chapter so that in the chapter after that I can do the first day of school, with all the wacky teachers, students and teen drama that I can think of (though teen drama is for more from the chapter after that). After that are some of my more anticipated arcs and fight scenes, several of which will involve the weak boys who need a strong woman in their lives to protect them (mostly Tsukune, but there another one as well).  
**

**Anyway, lets remove our Rosario, activate our Semblances, make a Stand flurry while shouting "ORA!", "DORA!", "MUDA!" or "WRRRYYYY!" at the top of your lungs, and let as begin with the fun.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Initiation Test Finale. Teams vs Grimm Part 2: The Goliath

_Initiation Arc Part 6_

* * *

The Entire group looked at utter shock as the carcass of the scorpion spider hybrid slowly turned to ash, spreading across the four winds, and in front of it stood the silver-white haired vampiress with a stoic expression on her face as she slowly watched the creature disappear with a cold glaze.

The one of the group who was the most affected from that display that Moka had shown was Kurumu, who was barely visibly shaking in her boots as she had her jaw hit the floor and her eyes bugged out as her expression was one of fear. _'Ba-bakana... This is the power of a vampire?'_ she asked herself in the silence of her head as wind raised the Monster's hair to flap gracefully behind her frame, making her look so shining and beautiful.

Kurumu then shook her head violently and dismissivly. _'No! Remember her Rosario, Kurumu. Her power is looked by that Rosario on her neck. As long as you don't face this Moka, your plan will go smoothly!'_ she thought to her self as she stopped shaking her head and raised it with a catty smirk plastered all over her face. _'Yeah! That's the spirit! As long as I don't have to deal with this, I will manipulate Tsukune to my very whims!'_ she kept thinking to herself with confidence.

The silver-haired girl with the blood-red eyes turned back to the rest of the group, a serious and scary glare in her eyes. She then put her hand on her neck and slightly cracked it while yawning, closing her eyes as he features turning slightly softer. "I can't believe I'm finally free. It's been years since I could come out instead of just watching from inside that cursed Rosario." she said as she did a few stretches like stretching her legs and rolling back her shoulders with a small grin on her face. She then opened her eyes and looked at the silver-eyed boy and gave him a cocky smirk. "Good to see that you're good for something, Tsukune Aono." she said with a confident tone to her voice.

Everyone from the group looked utterly lost as they looked at the vampiress, whom after a few minutes of keeping her little stretching exercises stood up and looked at the sky, where the Elder Nevemore that was circling above the ruins, to which a cold, ruthless frown rose to her face before looking back at the group. "So," she started speaking as her eyes were directly focused on those of her purple-haired partner. "do you think you can take out this little birdie before me to find out which of us is stronger, or will I make you realize the difference between us by doing it myself, Josuke Higashikata?" she asked him with a slightly patronizing and distant tone to her voice as she looked at him.

The tall teen looked around with a confused expression, looking at everyone who was standing next to him, who looked at him back with confused expression of their own, with Yang even shrugging when he looked at her with an expression that shouted _'Why is she talking to me?'_. Sighing, the man simply looked back at his partner. "And why me exactly?" he asked her with an intrigued yet slightly exasperated expression on his face.

The silver-haired Youkai was unflinching as she answered. "Because of that power you displayed earlier. The first is that power you used to save Outer Moka from those jokes that called themselves Youkai earlier. I've never seen such a power before and the speed and power those arms hit with were intriguing to me." she explained the first reason as to why she challenged the young man into this competition.

The young man raised his eyebrow as he looked at his partner with a bit of a wary look on his face. "So what you're basically trying to say is that you want to prove to me and mostly to yourself that you're better than me? I get it. I'm a bit of a competitive guy myself." he gave her a cold read as his lips turned into a cheeky grin as his competitive fire rose up inside of him.

Suddenly the ground underneath the ruins started to shake violently. Very violently. Feeling this, the entire group huddled together and entered into a fighting stance while raising their weapons in preparations for something, as if each and every one of the young Huntsmen and Huntresses in Training knew that this was some sort of a Grimm, one that they would need to fight against. The only one who didn't show any concern and seemed rather bored was Moka, as the silver-haired vampire looked at the others with a cold and dismissive look while raising an eyebrow.

Then from beneath the ground came out a gigantic creature, raising up the entire ruins on its head or back, whatever it was. The entire group of humans and Yukai jumped off of it as soon as possible and saw the thing in front of them all: a large, 23 feet tall worm with over two dozen legs on each of its long, fat-filled body that had been covered with a plated layer of sharp bones all across its upper and lower body, but not the legs. It had two large red eyes and a gigantic mouth that was filled with several rows of teeth in its gigantic maw.

All eyes widen at the sight of the absolute Goliath that had reached the area, all except Moka, who didn't seem impressed at all by the giant beast whatsoever. "Okay... didn't expect to see that." the blonde bruiser, the silver-eyed girl, the thug-looking young man, the Snow Maiden, the black-haired Mistrali girl and the amber-eyed girl with the bow tied at the top of head head all said in unison with beads of sweat covering their brow and face as their eyes bugged out of their skulls in barely restrained terror.

Some of the others were less subtle about their fear however, as the winged Yukai looked utterly terrified, shaking in her boots as her teeth constantly hitting one another as if she was a nutcracker, while her eyes were extremely wide and she was drenched with sweat. "I think we should run right-freaking-now." she said as she took step after step backwards.

Immediately alongside her several others took a few steps backwards, most notably being the short, silver-haired adolescent boy, the black-haired, silver-eyed boy and the blonde young man in the white armor, all just as terrified as the Succubus and walking backwards slowly just like her, utterly terrified out of their minds. "Yeah... good idea. Let's do it right now." all three of the 17-years old young men said simultaneously as they took steps backwards.

Surprisingly enough, Nora and Moka weren't afraid at all. In fact, the orange-haired girl looked at the giant Grimm with stars in her eyes. "Ren look at all those legs! Let's break them!" she shouted with excitement and overwhelming thrill in her voice as she raised her large hammer above her head and started running towards the monster, but her childhood friend quickly grabbed her by the collar, holding her back with extreme amount of effort on his behalf.

"Nora, that is a very bad idea charging at this thing alone." he advised her with concern and fear in his voice, much to the disappointment of his friend, as an "Awwww" cry immediately left her mouth, only to then let her arms slump down as a downer expression appeared on her face. "No fair." she said childishly.

Around that time, the powerful, silver-haired Yukai charged forward with an attentive, unimpressed and bored expression on her face, as she took merely about two seconds for her to reach in front of the creature. "Hmph." she snorted dismissively as she jumped in the air and cocked back her left leg. **"KNOW YOUR PLACE, BEAST!"** she shouted at the top of her lungs as she sent a powerful kick to the face of the armored creature.

A large "BOOM!" sound echoed as the kick impacting the Grimm caused a powerful shockwave to form as the head of the monster snapped to the side, with Moka smirking with satisfaction of taking care of the creature with a mere casual kick from her, without puting a lot of strength in it. However, that was her big mistake, as the creature immediately looked at her with its red eyes and started to swing its head towards her, being barely affected from her attack aside from a small crack across its armored bone exoskeleton and being staggered for a second, much to the shock of the vampire.

"What?! But How?!" she asked with a shocked and angry tone as she was falling down from the air, crossing her arms in front of her upper torso and face in order to brace for impact, sneering at her mistake with annoyance.

Much to her surprise, in an instant, the pompadour teen appeared in between between the giant black monster and his partner at an extreme speed, much to the red-eyed adolescent's surprise. _'Sorry Jotaro, but I'll have to go against your request. There is just no holding back against something like this.'_ he thought to himself as his Aura flared like pink fire.

"**[Crazy Diamond]!**" he shouted at the top of his lungs, causing a tall, buff, ghostly humanoid to appear out of his body, which had the same extreme muscular arms and legs that the purple-haired young man showed earlier, with the figure having bubble-gum pink skin tone and some sort of weird head gear covering his face, as well as having little to cover the rest of its body.

* * *

**Opening: This Will Be the Day (RWBY OP 1 by Jeff Willams feat. Casie Lee Williams)**

* * *

Everyone aside from from Koichi, Okuyasu and Yukako looked in shock as she saw the humanoid figure in front of the purple-haired teen, not knowing what was going on. Right as the gigantic Grimm was about to slam its head against the ethereal, humanoid Stand, said purple-haired adolescent teen turned around mid-air and hugged the Yukai with all his strength in order to brace the both of them for impact, as the large head of the creature slammed into the Stand, which created a powerful shockwave that sent the two flying towards the ground.

A loud "BOOM!" sound echoed as the ground beneath everyone shook hard, enough to destabilize some poor saps called Koichi, Jaun and Tsukune to fall on their butts as a literal ton of dirt flew upwards to the air from the impact, creating a very large crater and a trench tunnel, in which the pompadour teen held to his silver-haired partner while beneath him was the muscle-bound figure to block any some of damage from that crash.

The two quickly got up as they looked at the giant creature with a scowl on their face while beads of sweat appeared on their brow, showing that they were extremely concerned now with the threat level that the armored monster posed to the entire group. Even Inner Moka was equally concerned about her safety, not to mention angry and bitter towards the fact the her casual kick merely put a few cracks in the exoskeleton of the gigantic beast.

"Excuse me, what the hell is that?!" the winged Yukai asked the pompadour teen with both anger, intrigue and confusion in her voice as she pointed towards the ghostly humanoid figure that stood closely next to said pompadour teen, who just glanced back at her and the rest of the group and gave an awkward and forced smile.

"Aw man, seems like I don't have a choice." he said while giving a long, winded sigh. "This is what''s called a Stand." he said as he took a step back as the large creature turned its head and looked at the entire group of Hunters and Huntresses-in-Training, making him gulp nervously. "It-it's considered the true manifestation of a person's soul, an extension of their Semblance taken to extreme and stretched in over a dozen different directions." he explained as the muscular figure walked in from of him and made a cross guard with its arms.

The giant Grimm looked at the group, which made them all sweat profoundly. "Look, I don't have time to explain if we want to survive this." the pompadour teen said as everyone took several steps backwards slowly as the colossal creature took a step forward towards them. "As we saw with Moka, this creature has to strong of a hide to penetrate with a regular attack, but I have a technique for something like that." the purple-haired young man said as the right arm of the muscular, ghostly figure floating next to him started to vibrate, and when everybody saw it, a big grin came up on Okuyasu and Koichi's faces.

"Oh, a charged punch right?!" they both asked in unison, much to the confusion of the rest of the group.

"Charged punch? Sounds cool and all, but how do you do it?" Yang asked with curiosity as she glared at the arm of the Stand, which started to vibrate slightly faster. She then looked at the Terramaw with a nervous smile on her face as her skin lost all color and she chuckled nervously.

Josuke sighed as everyone continued to take steps backward. "Well, since [Crazy Diamond] is a close-range Stand, it's punches can reach insane speed, but their power will stay consistent with every punch. Charged Punch is basically vibrating the Stand's arm with increasing speed to increase the strength of the punch with higher and higher speed. Instead of punching at hypersonic speed thousands of times at regular strength, Charged Punch is a single punch flying beyond the speed of light, with all the mass intact to deliver a devastating attack." Josuke explained as he looked with fear at the Terramaw.

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Jaune asked with a bit of a higher pitch into his voice, which sounded a little bit girly.

"Unfortunately Josuke isn't like our teacher, Mr. Jotaro. It takes him too long to charge this punch." Koichi said as he was sweating buckets while looking at the massive creature of darkness in front of them, as well as looking up to the sky to see the Elder Nevermore circling around them.

"Well isn't that just fantastic?! What do we do now?!" Weiss asked angrily and with a snarky tone to her voice, truly unsure of what do to as fear was overwhelming her mind.

The pompadour teen then gave a nervous smirk. "Well, for that I have another technique. A secret technique which only I have been taught." he said with a confident, yet clearly nervous tone to his voice.

"A secret technique?!" Ruby and Nora asked as stars appeared in their eyes.

On the other hand, Koichi and Okuyasu looked at one another with fearful expressions. _'Is it that technique?'_ they thought to themselves mentally.

The rest of the group looked at him with curiosity. "Well what is it?" the red-head champion asked with curiosity in her voice as she was also sweating slightly with her glares constantly shifting to the Terramaw.

The pompadour teen gave a slight chuckle as he tapped his left thigh. "Well, I'll need to use my legs since this one is clearly vulnerable at the area of his body." he said as his expression turned more nervous and still his grin grew wider.

Koichi merely gulped, remembering when Mr. Jotaro had taught Josuke the theory of the technique. He knew that this would cause quite a reaction from everyone else. _'This better end well...but it won't!'_ he thought to himself.

The next one to speak was the purple-haired Ice-Maiden. "Oh I see, you want us to use our legs to cause a distraction to give you time to charge your attack. In that case I'll use my legs to send an ice trail to freeze the Terramaw's legs." she said as she prepared to go on the offense.

The young man shook his head. "Naw, good strategy though. No...the secret technique is..." he started saying as everyone payed close attention to him. His entire body shook with fear and his muscles were tense and prepared for his body to perform the ancient secret technique that he was talking about.

His two friends immediately prepared their bodies as well for what was to come.

Then Josuke turned around and immediately started running away with his Stand disappearing completely into thin air, hightailing his ass out of there. "RUN AWAY EVERYONE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran as fast as his Aura-enhanced body allowed him to push the limitations of his body.

"You heard him, let's run away now!" Okuyasu shouted as both he and Koichi immediately started running after their friend as fast as they possibly could.

"Some secret technique! That's just running away!" Weiss and Kurumu shouted angrily as everyone started following the teens from Morioh, with the more aggressive Moka even rolling her eyes, running as fast as possible away from the gargantuan Grimm, which was now burrowing deep underground to follow them, with the Elder Nevemore in the sky started following them in the air.

After a few second of running, the Ice Maiden formed a small wall of ice while freezing the grass under her to form an area to skate forward on her trail, accelerating her speed. "I actually thought it was kinda funny." she said stoically with a matching expression on her face as she passed right by the long, raven-black haired girl from Morioh.

"So did I." Yukako said as a light flared around her body for an instant, a sign that she had just burned a bit of Aura to enhance her attributes further for a small amount of time.

* * *

They didn't know how long they had ran, but they knew that it was a few hours at most, as now they were in a much larger area which was covered in fog, but was also some place with more ruins. Much, much, much larger ruins than the one that they picked up their pieces in. It seemed like this was the ruins of a grand cathedral or something of that nature.

They then ran on an old stone bridge that looked like it was in a very bad shape. After passing the bridge there was a small chunk of land surrounded by the deep chasm with all but gigantic pillars of stone and a mountainside to climb on. That must have been their destination to reach upon making teams. Unfortunately in the skies flew the Elder Nevemore, ready to finally strike the Huntsmen-in-Training, while the giant Adult Terramaw burst out of the ground in front of the stone bridge, roaring with the hate of all the creatures of darkness.

"Why did it stop?" the blue-haired Succubus asked with confusion in her voice as everyone panted heavily to catch their breath after running for so long.

Tsukune squinted as he focused on the creature as it seemed to keep some distance from the edge when the answer came to him. "The Terramaw is an underground Grimm, so it probably doesn't have sense of sight, but some other senses to use to keep trace of its surrounding. It probably sensed that there was no ground ahead of him, so he just came out of the ground." the silver-haired boy took an educated guess as the creature stared at them. Okay, so maybe he wasn't completely right, but he wasn't completely wrong either.

"Tsk." Moka said dismissively as she did several stretches. "Whatever, we have no choice but to fight it, and I'm all for taking another kick at the bastard." she said with a bit of bitterness to her tone of voice as she prepared to dash over the bridge. However, before she could get too far, she was grabbed by the left hand of both Josuke's Stand and another one that appeared out of nowhere, but she quickly realized that it belonged to the thug-looking teen, as his Aura appeared like an aura of fire around his frame with a dark-blue hue.

"Hold your horses Moka," the pompadour adolescent said as he looked up at the Nevemore flying above them and then looked at the giant worm-like monster. "first we need to think of a strategy and gather as much information on this Terramaw." he said with a calculating tone to his voice as he then looked at his short, silver-colored hair friend. "Koichi, you're up." he said with a small smile on his face.

The short young man looked at his friend and gave a nervous nod as his eyes steeled themselves. "Okay, I'll make some noise close enough to it to see how it reacts." he said as he extended his arm forward and his green Aura blazed around his tiny frame like ethereal fire, while a weird creature formed on his extended arm. "Go, [Echoes]!" he ordered, to which the creature then started to fly down and then forward, until it reached a safe distance from the gigantic creature while also staying at the range of 50 meters away from it's master.

The small green creature then punched the ground it floated above, causing a kanji that was translated into "TAP!" formed on the ground and started to make noise that imitated the sound of feet hitting the ground perfectly before flying back to its grey-haired user. The large Grimm surprisingly then turned away from looking at the group, shifted its body in the direction of the ground with the kanji and launched itself at it, digging underground as it at whatever was in its path, before re-surging back up.

This made the pompadour teen smirk as the right arm of [Crazy Diamond] started to vibrate, slowly increasing its speed for a charged punch. "Okay, so now we know that while he has sight, he relies heavily on either sound or a solar ability that senses the vibrations on the ground." he said with a confident and calculating tone to his voice. "Now I have a good idea on how to take the Grimm down." he said as he looked up again at the large bird monster above their heads, circling in the sky around the ruins.

"What is it?" the silver-eyes boy asked with fear and curiosity in his voice as he inquired about the plan of one of his new friends.

Josuke merely smirked at the question. "It's quit simple honestly." he said as he looked around at all of the initiating Huntsmen and Huntresses-in-Training, while his Stand kept looking at the Terramaw's direction and kept charging its punch, increasing the power of the Charged Punch. "We split into two groups. The first group will include myself, Moka, Ren and Nora and some others to fight the Terramaw. While everyone else cuts down each and every leg of the bastard, I'll charge my punch, and when it's ready, which will happen in about four to five more minutes, I'll uppercut the Grimm with enough force to smash its armor apart. Then Moka can finish it off." he explained about how he was going to take on the creature, keeping a confident smirk while talking in a calculating tone.

At this point almost everyone both agreed with the purple-haired teen, the silver-haired vampire included, and everyone were shocked that someone who seemed as carefree as Josuke could sound so calculating and smart. At this point, Ruby looked up at the sky with determination in her silver eyes as he glare was focused on the giant bird that flew above their heads.

She then looked at the pompadour teen. "Hey Josuke," she called for the teen's attention, causing everyone to look at her as a confident smirk appeared on her face and her eyes were filled with determination. "My team and I will take the Nevermore down. The rest of you focus on the Terramaw." she said with a hopeful yet completely serious tone to her voice.

"What?! Are you insane?" Weiss inquired angrily as she glared at her partner, only to then roll her eyes as she groaned. "What am I saying? Of course you are." she said with a dismissive and still irritated tone to her voice as the entire team of four young Huntresses-in-Training looked at the circling Nevemore.

Blake immediately joined in on the conversation as she addressed Weiss, though her tone was more soft and introverted than it was earlier during their argument. "Look, I agree that having only four of us fighting it is insanity, but right now we need the strongest people here to fight the Terramaw." she told the SDC heiress with an aloof and distant tone to her voice. She then took a deep sigh before speaking again. "And in order for all four of us to work together, the two of us need to at least put our issues aside until that thing is dead." she said as she pointed at the giant bird in the sky, while Yang stood next to her younger sister with a smile on her face. "I want to say that whatever I said about you was uncalled for. You're right, I don't know anything about your life and I took my own problems on you." Blake apologized as she extended her hand. "So shall we call it a truce?" she asked the white-haired girl as she kept a stoic expression while her voice was filled with genuine regret.

Weiss, while still a bit snobbish, extended her own hand and shook her now teammate's hand. "Very well, apology accepted. We'll sideline our own problems until at least we get out of this alive." she said as she let go of the hand of the brooding girl on her team as she walked pass her and looked at the sky, straight at the team's foe. Then she turned around and her face showed some form of regret, as if a mask was pulled off her face and a more genuinely caring girl had revealed herself. "And...I know I have been a bit too...grating myself." she said as she looked at her partner with sincerity and a bit of remorse as she spoke. A moment later, however, her face had a slight blush on it as she turned around and unsheathed her sword. "But it's not like I'm saying it's not your fault, you dolt!" she said with a bit of an embarrassed tone to her voice as she raised her blade up, pointing it at the sky. "Now let's go and kill this bird!" she said as she started running ahead of her teammates, with Blake reacting a few seconds later.

Both Yang and Ruby had gigantic, satisfied grins on their faces as they both raised their fists in the air. "YEAH!" they both shouted in unison as the blonde brawler started to run as fast as she could to catch up to the two other girls while the girl in the red cloak unsheathed her scythe and dashed forward with her Speed Semblance, leaving a large trail of rose petals behind her as she caught up to her teammates and left them all in the dust in an instant.

The others looked at this with several emotions on their faces, ranging from heartfelt joy at this to indifference, but all of them snapped back from their thoughts on the new team of girls that had volunteered to fight off the Elder Nevermore when they heard a "ZAP!" sound, causing them to turn around to see a spark coming from the blur that was the hand of [Crazy Diamond], causing the pompadour teen to smirk.

"Good, seems like all of their ruckus gave me a bit of time to charge more power into this." he said as he looked at his Stand's right arm and then looked at the giant Terramaw that once again had surfaced a few dozen meters from the stone bridge that separated them and it apart. He then raised his left arm in the air, riling up everyone else. "Now let's get that bastard!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

In that very instant, the silver-haired vampire charged forward across the bridge. "Let's not waste any time then. I want to blow that bastard apart, so your plan better work, Higashikata." she told her partner with a cold and impatient tone to her voice as she quickly passed the bridge, reaching the creature very quickly before dashing to the side, gaining its attention.

The second one to act was Mizore, who had seen Moka's movements as a signal, causing her to run as fast as she could across the bridge as the giant worm Grimm started to turn around in order to track the vampire's movements and attack her, but it's large mass had prevented that from happening as the with a loud scream the woman kicked one of the Grimm's legs so hard that it tore it off the creatures body into the air, making the Grimm wail in pain as it started to flail its body. At the same time the Ice Maiden crossed the bridge and stopped. With a big stomp on the ground, a wave of ice started to cross across the ground until it reached beneath the Grimm and slowly rose up as a glacier of ice was forming under it, while the area of connection between the armored body and it's remaining 27 legs were frozen with more and more layers of ice.

However, the stomp that she did caused her to gain the attention of the Terramaw, as it started to fight against the ice wave by wiggling its entire body until it broke through the layers of ice, much to the purple-haired woman's shock. The creature started to turn around as its senses detected the direction of where the ice erupted from the ground, as it took it a little bit of time to do so, but the shock and fright of the monstrous Goliath had shaken and frozen the Ice Maiden in place.

The others had then also ran on they started their own assault on the gigantic Grimm. As the Grimm had finally turned around and looked down at the purple-haired young woman, the vampiress had used another kick, this time a downward flip kick to break one of the creature's leg as she grunted loudly and furiously, causing the monster to wail in pain once more. This shook the purple-haired young woman out of her fright, as she stomped on the ground once more, creating a large wave of ice from her foot, which started to quickly stack up under the monster. This time her purpose was to lift it above the ground so that it couldn't move, and she won't stop no matter how much of her ice it broke.

The creature didn't sat there and did nothing, as it swang its head towards the Ice Maiden with the intentions of killing her with the force of its mass and heavy armored exoskeleton. However, in between the two arrived Tsukune, who crossed his arms and activated his Semblance, forming a force-field around himself, which gravitated and forced the creature's attack to chance direction towards his force-field, as was the effect of his Semblance to draw harm to himself, to stand as a wall to defend others.

However, much to his misfortune, he underestimated the strength of his barrier and the power of the Grimm's swing. As the massive head unnaturally hit against the force-field that his Semblance created, it immediately shattered along with his Aura, as his Aura already took some damage earlier trying to save Moka and didn't have enough time to fully recover. As a result of that, Tsukune was sent flying hard, as his body slammed into the ground and bounced off it several times before his body seemed to stop and jerk unnaturally, only to somehow fly towards a strange humanoid figure that stood next to Okuyasu, who had a flaming blue Aura around him.

The thug-looking teen grabbed the injured Huntsman-in-Training and layed him on the ground next to the purple-haired Ice Maiden. "Hey Koichi, which one of use should keep watch over him?" he asked his short-stature friend, who had just arrived from running across the bridge. He then looked at his Yukai partner. "Hey Mizure, I think that if Koichi has a plan, you should follow it. He kinda sucks at giving and taking hits, but he's really smart using his power, much smarter than me so I trust either him or Josuke to make the decisions." he complimented his friend while rubbing the back of his head, only to look at the giant creature. Koichi meanwhile blushed at his friend's compliment, but he immediately flowed with ethereal aura as his Stand appeared next to him.

The grey-haired teen then looked at the purple-haired girl with the lollipop in her mouth. "Um...Mizore right?" he nervously asked for her name, to which she simply nodded in confirmation to his question.

"And you're Koichi, right? Do you have a plan for me to do something against it?" she inquired of the short man as she shuttered and blushed in embarrassement while also thinking for a little bit before answering the girl's question.

After nearly twenty seconds, his eyes became firm and determined as he looked at the creature that had suddenly started thrashing about as a measure of defense against its opponents. He looked back at the Yukai and gave her a nod. "Yeah. Since I can't attack, I will stand here next to you. Wait for when we get the best opportunity to strike. When that time comes, I'll give you a signal and you'll blast that thing with all of the ice you can emit." he told her with a stern tone to his voice that he tried picking up from his mentor in order to boost his own confidence. However, after a few seconds of looking directly into the young woman's eyes, he lost all of that confidence and felt like his legs turned to jelly and his face turned red. "Um, a-are you o-okay with just s-stading here waiting for m-my order?" he asked with a timid and nervous tone to his voice, hoping not to make the young woman upset.

After hearing that question from the short Huntsman-in-Training and seeing how he looked so straight and confident in his idea to immediately trying to making sure she was okay with it simply made Mizore to gave him a small yet kind smile. "Sure, I'm okay with that." she said made a small wall of ice around the uncscious Tsukune. "Stand behind me. As teammates I need to have your back, right?" she asked him as she gave the grey-haired teen a reasuring smile.

At the same time the other Huntsman-in-Training were running around the behemoth of a Grimm and starting to attack the giant and thick legs of the monster, who kept on flailing around both his large body and his numerous legs around in order to strike down its assailants.

Around one of the legs on the creature's left side was the blonde teen in white armor charged at one of the legs with uncertainty in his heart as he prepared himself to strike at the giant leg of the monster. _'Alright Jaun, you can do this. You have Aura now. You can do this. You can become a Huntsman now. You just have to reach the top of that hill...which is blocked by the giant bird that Ruby, Weiss and the rest of their team are fighting riiiight now.'_ he thought to himself as he looked back to see the new team of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang standing on top of a tower and firing Dust rounds at the Elder Nevemore.

He started to shake and quiver, looking back at the giant armored creature that he had been preparing to strike, while also seeing some others already taking out some legs, especially Inner Moka, who had rapidly struck and amputated legs left and right by kicking them at the full brunt of her massive strength. Also at the time the black-haired girl from Morioh had lengthened her hair and used it to hold a leg in place, to which the Succubus then started to slash it over and over and over with her long claws as she flew above the leg with her wings, with each cut releasing a bit of a black smoke and dodging whenever the leg was thrashing.

The blonde young man took several deep breaths as he griped the handle of his sword with all of his strength, which was now enhanced thanks to the large amounts of Aura that was now flowing as a protective shield on his skin. _'All you have to do is help take this thing down. You can do this, you miserable liar. Now this is the chance to prove yourself and slice at that large Grimm's leg!'_ he admonished and pumped himself mentally as a loud scream of determination came out of his throat as he jumped towards one of the legs while holding his sword in one hand and his shield in the other.

"HYA!" he shouted as he started to fall down towards the leg, too pumped with adrenaline to notice how high he actually jumped with his enhanced strength in his legs. He brought his shield in front of his body to protect himself while lowering his sword in a slashing motion towards the leg. To his surprise, the blade struck true and cut pretty deep into the black and armorless leg of the Terramaw, causing the black smoke to be released from the cut, causing the creature to wail and screech more not only from that, but from the other legs it was losing already, as the leg that was being held by Yukaku and slashed by Kurumu was already halfway cut completely from the creature's body.

The fact that he managed to cause damage to the giant caused a massive smile to appear on the man's face as pride in his success filled him with joy, only for it to turn into an expression of utter terror as the Terramaw started to flail the leg with great might, sending Jaune flying backwards and into the sky as his weapons were still in his arms as the blade detatched itself from the leg and the shield protected him from the brunt of the impact.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he screamed in fear as he was flying through the air in an arc towards the casm underneath the hills, as he was spinning and getting a feeling of nausea very quickly. Much to Jaune's great fortune, his rescue came in quickly, as he was caught in the air by the blue-haired Succubus. When he looked up in confusion to realize what had happened, he noticed the rather busty Yukai straining to hold him.

Despite the strained and hefty grunts of effort, the blue-haired girl looked at Jaune with a rather flirty cheshire grin on her face. "H-hey there handsome, q-quite heavy for such a pretty boy, aren't you?" she flirted with a rather strained tone to her voice as her expression changed to that of strugle as she tried to keep her hold on the Huntsman-in-Training as she flew towards the small barrier of ice.

Despite the young man's fear, he tried not to look down and just gave a nervous smirk to the girl while he was sweating out of fear of falling down to the abyss below. "W-well, I don't like b-being saved, but I can give a bit of a thank you to such a beauty like you. I-I'm Jaune, by the way." he flirted back with a bit of fear in his voice, still afraid of falling down to his death.

The succubus then blushed slightly as she flew closer towards the section next to the bridge, where Koichi and Mizore stood to cover for the unconscious partner of the blue-haired girl. "Why thank you sweety, I c-can't say that I ain't pleased to hear such a pleasant compliment from a cutey like y-" she started to flirt with the young blonde with a joyful yet strained tone to her voice, but in the middle of her sentence that her grip on the teen slipped, causing her to accidentally let him go, causing him to fall towards the ground, much to their mutual shock, which froze the flying girl for a few moments. "Oh crap!" she shouted as her body tensed in suspense and shock.

"HELP!" Jaune screamed at the top of his lungs in terror as he fell down towards the ground. Sure, it was better than falling down into the abyss below, ut he still didn't think he could survive the fall, forgetting that he had his Aura unlocked. He thrashed wildly in the air as he screamed in utter terror as he was plummeting down to a rather harsh crash into the ground below. "SOMEBODY!" he kept on screaming and whining as he fell down further.

At around the same time that Kurumu flew away to catch the blonde boy after he was sent flying by the Terramaw, Yukaku kept her hair, which was lengthen with her Semblance to wrap and hold the Grimm's large leg, which was already halfway cut while the monster itself was struggling more and more by trying to hit its attackers with its body mass and legs, sighed with annoyance at the Yukai's actions. "Great, how am I supposed to cut this leg myself?" she asked herself with a slightly irritated and exasparated tone to her voice.

Her question was quickly asnwered when a round bronze shield and a red and golden spear pierced the leg in the area that the succubus had already cut with her long and sharp claws, and much to the surprise of the Mistrali girl from Morioh, the red-head champion suddenly landed on the shield, slamming both of her feet into it as a bright grey glow appeared around her frame. _'Boost!'_ she thought in her mind as she used all of her force to press the shield down and back with enough force for the shield to cut throught the leg and finally seperating it from the monster's body. A moment later Yukaku let out a mighty grunt as she turned her head towards and used all of her might and hair to throw away the large black leg as the monster screeched once more.

At that time was when Kurumu accidentally let go of Jaune and he fell down towards the ground, so the force of the red-head's maneuver launched herself towards the falling blond at tremendous speed. it didn't take her too long, as after the second plea of her partner to be saved, she reached him and used her Semblance to attach her arm to his armor's breast plate while stabbing his hoodie with her spear in a way that wouldn't hurt him.

Pyrrha then looked at the group next to the bridge. "I'm sorry!" she shouted as she threw the spear ahead towards the ground with all of her might, knowing that someone will catch it at time, so she did so, then outstretching her arm towards her blue-haired teammate, who quickly grabbed her hand with both of her hands as the two slowly descended down next to the group.

"WHAAA!" the blone teen shouted as he was launched at the ground, scared out of his mind over what had happened in such a short time with all the fallings he had to suffer for one day. It was then he felt his momentum stopped and he slipped off the spear and fell on the ground with a light "THUD!". He looked up to see what happened, and he saw Pyrrah's spear being held by the left hand of [Crazy Diamond], with the pompadour teen standing next to his Stand and next to Jaune with a warm smile on his face.

"You looked like you needed a hand there Jaune." he said with a cheeky tone to his voice as he still charged his big punch, which at this point the arm was almost invisible while lines of plasma erupted around it like lightning. "Anyway, I finished charging my attack, so this will end quickly." he said with confidence in his voice.

Up in the sky, Kurumu looked down with a dejected and bitter expression on her face. _'Just my luck. First my cute as hell partner fawns over Moka like everyone else, and now another cutey on my team caught the attention of the Invincible Girl. That's just not fair.'_ she thought to herself as a wrinkle appeared on her brow.

While all of that was happening on one side of the Terramaw, on the other side the others were handling the legs much better than the first group. Okuyasu had his Stand rapidly rasing and lowering his right hand over and over again, which he had practiced for two years on how to do.

**VRUSH!**

**VRUSH!**

**VRUSH!**

**VRUSH!**

Over and over again that sound repeated as [The Hand] scrapped a large part of a single leg of the Terramaw out of existance as black smoke came out from the stumps as the leg was completely severed after the fourth swing.

Ren and Nora were also having an easy time ridding the monster of its legs. With each leg Ren would put his hands as something for his partner to bounce off from. Whenever she got up on his hands, there was a sudden powerful pink glow of Aura around Ren's frame for only an instant. 'Boost!' he said internally as he pushed his best friend up with tremendous force, enough for her to reach high into the air. Nora then started to spin as she fell plummeted down extremely fast with her hammer prepared to cruch the leg she was aiming at. When the blow had met its mark, landing true with all of the powerful girl's might behind it, a loud "POW!" sound boomed and echoed across the air as the entire limb was amputated from the utter force, spraying black fog and ash from both stamps and when the hammer continued and crashed against the ground with a loud "BOOM!" sound, a crater was formed under it.

"Yay! Breaking legs is fun!" the orange-haired girl squealed in a jovial tone to her voice as as she lifted Magnhild over her shoulder as she ran to deal with another leg, with her partner giving a sigh before following her as they continued their offense against the monster.

Inner Moka was just doing her thing, kicking the limbs with all of her might, and her full strength had done nearly the same thing as Nora did alongside Ren, as each kick amputated the leg of the Terramaw that she kicked. At this point though, Moka growled with frustration, as the fact that it took all of this work to take down this Grimm. She hated it. She hated it that she couldn't take this beast down herself.

After all of those successful amputations of most of the armored Grimm's legs and its failure to harm any of the Huntsman-in-Training, the Terramaw had finally down something different. It slammed its head into the ground and, much to the surprise of everyone, dug himself back into the ground, entering it so quickly that the element of surprise catched them all.

They were lost on what to do now as they looked around, almost taking a step to try and look for the thing as each and every person thought of what to do. "WAIT! DON'T MOVE!" Jaune ordered everyone, getting their attention and stopping them from moving in order to listen to him. "That Grimm has some sort of underground sonar sense. It would able to eat each and every one of us if we move wildly chasing it." he explained as he himself sat on the ground, not moving an inch, edspite how afraid he was.

"Then what do we do?!" Okuyasu asked loudly as he kept on standing in place, trying his best not to move as [The Hand] floated next to him neutrally.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to defeat it or run away from it?" Kurumu asked as she floated in the air next to the Mistrali champion, who immediately tugged Kurumu's leggings and gave a reasuring smile to the blue-haired girl, much to said girl's confusion.

Jaune groaned and sweat as the gears in his head worked like a well-oiled machine. He then looked at the shortest one in the group, who stood next to his purple-haired teammate. "Koichi, what can your Semblance do?" he inquired from the Huntsman-in-Training as a strategy already formed in his head.

Koichi's expression changed as if suddenly a lightbulb lit up in his brain as he gave a big, confident smile to the blonde in armor. "[Echoes] can create a kanji of a sound effect that makes these sound effects. It's not a strong Stand or Semblance, but it's incredibly versitile." he explained as he already knew what to do, causing him to glow with a flaming green aura as his mechanical looking Stand appeared right next to him.

Jaune gave the grey-haired teen an approving nod. "And how far can that thing reach?" he inquired once more with a focused yet intrigued tone to his voice.

"50 meters away from where I am." Koichi responded with focus and confidence in his voice as the two locked eyes with an understanding between them.

Jaune smirked. "Then you know what you gotta do." he said rather than asked, as the two had already managed to agree on their next move.

Koichi gave a smirk and an understanding and focused nod to the blonde, as then he locked eyes with the Ice Maiden. "Mizore, when that thing pops back up, blast it with everything you've got to hold it in place." he ordered her with confidence and determination filling his voice, surprising the girl with how strong he was when push came to shove. However, Mizore wasn't the only one who was shocked, as Yukaku bluched a bit after feeling the commanding presence of the grey-haired teen.

Josuke then spoke as a grin formed on his mouth. "And after that big worm is held tight, I'll blast it with the charged punch, which might be enough to kill it, or at least rid it of its armored shell of bones." he explained the next bit of the plan as he caught up exactly to what the two Huntsmen-in-Training were planning in their heads. Not that it was that hard for him to think of the exact same plan as them.

Moka then grinned herself. "And if that isn't enough to kill it, I'll just kick it with everything I've got, to make sure it dies." she spoke with a smug tone to her voice, as she clenched her hands into fists as she felt a thrilling sensation from the idea of finishing the creature.

"We'll help!" Ren and Nora declared in unison, to which everyone simply nodded in agreement. The more the merrier.

"THEN LET'S GO!" the blonde knight shouted.

Koichi then extended his hand as the Stand flew forward. "Go, [Echoes]!" he ordered as the ethereal creature forwards as the Stand did as its master ordered, flying as faster as it could forward until it would reach it's range limit. When it did reach 50 meters away from Koichi, it punched the ground, causing a kanji that translated into "TAP!" appeared on the ground, before the sound effect conveyed started to play.

"Tap tap tap tap tap! Tap tap tap tap tap! Tap tap tap tap tap!" echoed loudly across the plains repeatedly as everyone heard it. Since it was on the ground, they knew that there was no way that the Grimm wouldn't hear it and try to attack the origin of the sound. And they were right, as the ground beneath them started to shake, and several of the group were somewhat close to the kanji that was on the ground.

"Everybody JUMP!" Jaune ordered them, to which they didn't try to protest and simply did, so Okuyasu, Moka, Ren, Nora and Yukaku jumped back away from the kanji. A few moments after they jumped back, the ground under the knaji fell apart as the Terramaw sprung up from underneath to attack the origin of the sound, just like Jaune, Koichi and Josuke assumed would happen.

"Mizore, now!" Koichi ordered his teammate, giving her the singnal to use her powers to their fullest extent.

"HA!" the purple-haired teen shouted as a powerful wave of ice erupted forward, creating a large glacier that quickly reached its target, only to then instead of going upwards started to move around the large body of the Grimm while also thickening itself into layers of ice, creating an entire wall around the creature's body, fully putting it in a hold that it could not nmove in an attempts to break.

At the same time, Josuke jumped on the already formed ice and ran on the large elemental spikes as he rushed to reach his target, the still vibrating arm of his Stand being cocked back as bolts of plasma kept erupting from it, melting whatever part of the ice that the bolts hit. It didn't take long for the pompadour teen to reach the Grimm, which was held tight in place with its head facing upwards and its exoskeletal belly was facing the young Huntsman-in-Training. When he was finally face-to-face with the protected belly, he noticed that the armor there seemed more fragile than the defensive bones on its other side.

Finally the blurred arm became visible again as Josuke released all of that energy that he charged into the punch. "Charged Punch! **DORRRAAAA!**" he roared at the top of his lungs as the ethereal arm slammed into the armored stomach of the giant creature, causing a crack in it that took a few seconds to spread across the entire armored exoskeleton of the Terramow. There was then a sudden and powerful shickwave that echoed in a loud "BOOM!" sound that broke apart all of the ice that Mizore formed a bit earlier and sent Josuke flying backwards while the Terramaw was also sent backwards skidding across the ground with its entire exoskeleton crumbled to little tinny pieces, exposing its black body as it thrashed around and wailed in pain while lying on its back as a huge hole in its black stomach leaked black smoke, showing the devestating damage that it took. However, it was still alive.

At that point, Josuke was flying backwards with tremendous force, but his tragectory quickly changed as instead of flying back sky-high, he felt himself falling down, which he did as he then fell into the arms of [The Hand] which stood next to the purple-haired adolescent's best friend. "I got you man." Okuyasu said with a big grin on his face, making Josuke chuckle as he gave his best friend a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Okuyasu." he said back to his friend with gratitude.

"Anytime, buddy." the thug-looking teen reasured his best friend once more.

After that, Ren crouched down and put on hand over the other, as he did earlier to throw Nora up into the sky. "Nora, Moka, I'll give you a lift. Finish it now." he said with a calm tone to his voice, but his best friend knew that he meant business, and so did Ineer Moka, as she had a good feeling of reading the young man. Both of them nodded as first Nora ran and jumped on Ren's hands, to which Ren flared his Aura strongly around his body. 'Boost!' he said in his mind as he launched the orange-haired girl high up into the sky, with Moka following and doing the same by jumping on Ren's hand, to which he did the same thing as he did with Nora, launching the vampire up high into the sky.

As the two teammates moved in the air in an arc motion towards the downed and injured giant Grimm, they both prepared to stike with everything they had. Moka started spinning in the air as all of the muscles in her left leg tesnsed and strained as she prepared to use that leg to finish off the Terramaw, while Nora did the same thing while holding her hammer Magnhild with all of her might. The two span faster and faster as gravity did its job and the two fell down towards the belly of the beast, ready to slay it using their might alone. Despite the momentum, they were still prepared to hit true on the Grimm that gave all of them so much trouble.

"HYAAAAA!" Nora roared as she finally stopped her spinning momentum and held her hammer overhead, laying it down as the two almost reached their target.

At the same time Inner Moke stretched her left leg in preperation to crash it into the body of Grimm that had pissed her off so much today. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" she screamed at the top of her lunges with rage, frustration and anticipation.

A few moments afterwards the two girls hit the enormous body of their adversary. Their attack slammed against it with such force that the monster was split apart in half with a loud "POW!" sound echoing loudly. The force of the unison attack was so strong that it created a large crater under the corpse of the two halves of the Grimm, which slowly started to disipate into black smoke and ash and the ground beneath the large group shook violently, getting them all off balance. Despite the small earthquake, everyone smilled with relief as they finally killed the Terramaw. Nora raised both of her arms above her head and cheered wildly, while everyone chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm, except for Inner Moka, Mizore, Yukako and Ren, who simply gave small smiles.

"BOOM!" a loud shotgun sound was heard behind them, causing them all to look to where they figured the origin of the sound was, only to see Ruby at the top of the huge cliff above them all as the corpse of the decapitated Elder Nevemore fell off the cliff right into the abyss below them, and it took a bit of a while.

"Did she just-" Jaune and Koichi started to ask in shock and disbelief of what they just saw, but they were quickly cut off mid question.

"Yep." Josuke answered with a big, proud smile on his face. "That Ruby sure is something." he said with an exhausted expression filling his face and a matching tone in his voice came out of his mouth with the words, but it was clear that he was amazed at this big feat that was just pulled.

* * *

It was dusk when Outer Moka woke up. She didn't know where she was, but she quickly checked that her Rosario was in place, and her hand quickly felt up the cross that was around her neck, causing her to feel a bit confused.

"I was worried about you." She heard a familiar gentle voice, making her look to her left and she spotted Tsukune lying against a metallic wall with wraps around his body in several places, along with a cast around his arms.

He looked injured, which immediately alarmed Moka. "Tsukune! Are you alright?! Did somebody else get hurt?! Did I fail? Did Inner Moka came out?" she inquired with alarm and urgency in her voice as her nose picked up a smell, a very sweet and tempting smell.

The silver-eyes teen chuckled in pain. "Yeah, she did, and she was amazing, just like you." he said as he groaned in pain. "My Aura broke against the Terramaw and I got pretty badly injured, including getting both of my arms broken. It will take time for my Aura to fully recover and then my arms will be repaired by next morning. Still hurts though." he explained while also complaining about his injuries.

Moka now paid more attention to the smell than before as she immediately identified what it was. Blood. She was smelling Tsukune's blood, which was filling her nose with an incredibly sweet aroma, making her blush a bit. "Well, I'm just glad you're okay." she said as she tried to lower her face in order to not look at him and think about the sweet aroma of his blood that had filled his bandages.

Tsukune smiled warmly. "Well, I'm just glad you're okay." he said as he also lowered his head, blushing a little bit, but from a different reason. "The others told me that when they put back the Rosario in its place according to the other Moka's request, she fell down unconscious and changed back to you. You were unconscious for around an hour, which is thirty minutes after we got on this air bus, so I was just worried about you." he told her as his face turned a bit more red and his small and warm smile grew slightly wider.

Moka face also turned completely red from the same reason as the boy next to her, making her look at him as she was starting to twirl her fingers. "W-well, thanks for w-w-worrying about me, b-but that always h-h-happens when Inner Moka and I change between one another. But t-thank you nontheless." she stumbled and mumbled her words as the silver-eyed boy looked at her with his deep and caring eyes, but the scent of his blood drove her insane, forcing her face to slowly get closer to Tsukune's.

"Moka..." he said as he saw that her face was getting closer to his, so he also started to push his face closer to hers. _'Is she really going to k-k-kiss me?!'_ he thought to himself in a panic, not completely sure about what was going to happen, but his face turned as red a tomatoe from imagining the idea of him kissing Moka. _'There is a chance of kissing the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, I can't let it go to waste!'_ he kept thinking to himself as his face got closer to Moka's.

"Tsukune..." Moka said as she blushed further red, speaking as if she was entering some sort of a trance as her face got closer to Tsukune's.

"Moka..." The silver-eyed Huntsman-in-Training said as his face got closer to hers.

"Tsukune..."

"Moka..."

_**CHOMP~**_

Suddenly Moka bit into Tsukune's neck, with a cutesy chomp grunt coming out of her mouth, making it sound completely cute and innocent as she started to suck the teen's blood from his neck, much to Tsukune's shock and terror.

"WHAA!" he screamed in pain at the top of his lungs as he felt his blood being sucked out of him by the vampire. _'She's drinking my blood! Is that what she wanted?! She really is a vampire!'_ he thought to himself as he tried to resist and thrash around, but his bandages and casts were preventing him from doing so.

Luckily for him the door almost immediately opened after he shouted, with both Josuke and Kurumu entering the room. Kurumu immediately growled as she grabbed the pink-haired vampiress by the shoulders and tried to yank her away from her partner. "Hey, get away from him! He's not some snack you can drink, you hussy!" she said angrily as Josuke helped by pulling Kurumu back.

With the two of them working together, they managed to pull Moka away from Tsukune, who had blood sprouting from the two holes that were caused by the vampiress' fangs. The pompadour teen immediately sighed and glowed pink as the hands of [Crazy Diamond] formed around his hands, which he then put on Tsukune's neck. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to Ospin and heal you yourself." he said as a pink light washed over Tsukune, making the holes in his neck disappear and for whatever injuries he suffered during the initiation to be completely healed instantly, including the broken arms.

Moka quickly returned to her sense, as she realized what she has done and put both hands on her mouth as she started to cry. "I'm sorry Tsukune, I didn't mean to drink your blood. I'm so sorry! I just don't drink a lot of blood so when I can smell blood I get a bit too hungry to resist. I'm really sorry, I promise never to do that again." she apologized to her friend while crying and desperately pleading to him for forgiveness.

Tsukune, who was now being healed, looked at the apologizing girl who was pleading with increase intensity, to which he just stood up as he felt himself being completely healed from Josuke's Semblance as he extended his arm to her as she was crying on her knees. "It's okay then. All is forgiven. You didn't mean to, so all is forgiven." he told her with a friendly and caring tone to his voice as he offered her his hand, making her cry even more.

Sniffing for a few seconds, she wiped her tears away, only to grab his healed hand, which he used to lift her up. Next to them Josuke smiled with a warm smile on his face, but then he looked at the blue-haired succubus, and he noticed he angry and jealous expression as a bitter growl came from, which lit up a red flag in his hand, but he decided to not mention it for now.

* * *

_**Beacon Academy, Evening,**_

It had been a few hours since the end of the initiation test ended for the group of the four teams of Huntsman-in-Training. They were now on a large stage in the academy with the headlights shinning bright on them, with the rest of the students that had passed the initiation exam as well standing around the stage, waiting for their teams to be named.

Ozpin stood in front of the four teams with a smile on his face as both his hands were on the handle of his cane. "Congratulation to every single one of you here." he started his speech, which caused everyone's faces to turn bright with pride and joy, especially Ruby, who had believed that she had more than proved herself today. "For many hours you have pushed yourselves to your limits and proven not only to the faculty of this institution, but most importantly to yourselves, that every single one of you deserves the title of a Huntsman and Huntress in training, as well as deserving of your spot here at Beacon Academy, to learn how to protect the future and the peace of this world from the evil that is the Grimm." he spoke with a gentle yet authoritative tone to his voice, as Weiss made sure that her posture was as straight and perfect as it could possibly be.

"Now, it is time for all of these new teams of the first year academy students to receive their names. These names will be the ones your team will carry for the next four years, and those who are standing alongside you will be your best of friends and partners who will constantly watch your back." Ozpin kept on talking, as Josuke, Koichi and Okuyasu looked around the room, only to notice a familiar silhouette around the exit of the room, staring at them with his blue eyes. They all gave him a big smile before said person disappeared without a trace.

"Since these four teams have excelled the most throughout the initiation test today, we shall start with them." the headmaster kept on talking, as he looked towards the first group of the four. "Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Tsukune Aono and Kurumu Kurono. You have showed today skills of leadership, tactical thinking, fighting prowess and the will to help each other that shall make you an extraordinary team. Your team shall be called JKPT and your leader shall be Jaune Arc." he said with a warm and proud smile on his face.

Jaune's eyes went wide with shock as his jaw fell from the disbelief of what he had just heard. He was going to be a team leader? But he didn't deserve it. What did he do today that made the headmaster of Beacon Academy to pick him as a leader? Did the headmaster knew the truth about his papers and was using this as punishment? All of these thoughts of doubt made his body shake as a concerned expression appear on his face, but he quickly felt a hand on his shoulder, making him look at his red-haired partner.

"You've earned it." she told him with pride in her voice as a large and wholesome smile was plastered on her face, forcing the blonde to merely nod.

The silver-haired Huntsman then looked at the second team. "Koichi Hirose, Okuyasu Nijimura, Yukako Yamagishi and Mizore Shirayuki. You have all shown a certain amount of intelligence, teamwork and unique abilities that allowed you all to excel. You are now team KYMO and your leader will be Koichi Hirose." he told them all with the same tone of professional yet prideful tone as he gave them all a proud smile.

Koichi, just like Jaune, was immediately doubtful. "Wait, headmaster. Do you really think I deserve the title of team leader?" he inquired of the older man, trying to hold back the tears that were starting to form in his eyes.

Okuyasu then put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Of course you are! You're smarter than me, man." he said with a big grin on his face.

"Plus people will underestimate you, so you can easily prove them all wrong." Mizore interjected immediately as she tried to raise her new team leader's confidence. However, this got her a scowl from the black-haired girl, which the Yukai didn't notice at all.

"You also have a commanding presence that would put most people to shame." Yukako quickly joined praising the shorter teen, trying to one up her teammates immediately, and this got her a slight glare from the Ice Maiden, which she returned in favor with a small frown, which seemed to slightly confuse the Yukai.

"And lastly," Okuyasu started to talk once again, making the silver-haired youth to look at him with tears that were run from his eyes freely. "You've got no dignity bro." he joked around using Koichi's most hated joke, which caused Okuyasu's face to be immediately sandwiched between the fists of both of his female teammates.

Ozpin merely chuckled slightly at the display before going to the third group. "Josuke Higashikata, Moka Akashiya, Ren Lie and Nora Valkyrie, you have all shown great strength and skill that will make you the powerhouse of this year. You all come from either a great heritage or a humble beginning, but together you will ascend all of that to make a wonderful team. You are now Team JNRA, and you will be lead by Josuke Higashikata." he told all of them with pride in his voice as he kept his big smile on his face.

"Well that's kind of a lame name headmaster. No offense." Nora said with a bit of disappointment of hearing the name, while Josuke just seemed proud of where he was now.

Ozpin chuckled at that as he looked at the orange-haired girl. "The name isn't what matters. What matters is are the people who compose the teams." he told her with a restrained and fatherly tone as he walked towards the last group of the four, which was also considered as among those who were the best during the exam.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao-Long, you have all showed conflicting personalities who can put their personal matters aside and work together like a well-oiled machine. You have fought and defeated an Elder Nevemore all by yourselves, with nothing but personal skills and astounding teamwork." he spoke of what their team did in the initiation exam, causing all of the people around the stage to whisper loudly in shock and disbelief over what they were hearing, in contrast to a few minutes ago, in which the only whispers were about how hot the girls were, especially Moka.

"I declare you now as team RWBY, and you shall be lead by the girl who had brought you all together to defeat the giant Grimm: Ruby Rose." he spoke with a lot of pride in his voice, as his authoritative and professional tone started to slip away.

Ruby herself was in shock, but a gigantic smile quickly appeared on her face as she jumped with a big hooray and shouted at the top of her lungs with joy, while her older half-sister grabbed her into a tight hug, which was very uncomfortable for the 15 years old in the red cloak.

Blake herself looked with uncertainty at the two sisters, not fully trusting Ruby as her new team leader, but she quickly shook her head. 'It's Okay. You can give her a chance, she had shown that she does deserve it. I'm going to support you as your teammate, Ruby.' she thought to herself as a small smile appeared on her face.

However, the one who was still frozen in shock was Weiss, who's eyes went insanely wide, almost comically so, as she just stared into the distance in silence, as her hands twitched repeatedly and she bit her lower lip hard. Very hard. "What." she said as her voice was barely heard among the joyful celebration of her new team leader and the blonde bruiser.

The next 5 minutes after team RWBY left the ceremony were consumed by a blood curdling scream of the Schnee heiress.

_**{To Be Continued]**_

* * *

**[Ending Theme: Rather Be by Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne]**

* * *

_With the initiation test over, the new four teams are now a part of Beacon Academy, but that also means that their adventures are just beginning. What kind of wacky shenanigans would they get into? Find out through the rest of Volume 1._

_It's done! It's fucking down! I finally gathered the mental will to finish this fucking chapter! This motherfucking initiation is motherfucking done! Now we can go to school life, teen drama and all of that shit! Finally I wrote myself out of the fucking forest! Let's rock y'all!_

Now, as a little special bit of information, here are the voices I hear in my head when I write the chapters for each character. Each and every one of them has voice in my head based on Voice Actor/Actress and a specific role that has a voice similar enough to what I imagine for the characters. Most will have their original voices in my mind, but some have different voices. Let's get to the motherfucking list!

**Voices:**

**Ruby Rose** \- Lindsay Jones [Ruby Rose, RWBY]

**Weiss Schnee** \- Kara Eberle [Weiss Schnee, RWBY]

**Blake Belladonna** \- Arryn Zech [Blake Belladonna, RWBY]

**Yang Xiao-Long** \- Barbara Dunkelman [Yang Xiao-Long, RWBY]

**Josuke Higashikata** \- Billy Kametz [Josuke Higashikata, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (English Dub)]

**Moka Akashiya (Outer)** \- Alexis Tipton [Moka Akashiya (Outer), Rosario + Vampire (English Dub)]

**Moka Akashiya (Inner)** \- Colleen Clinkenbeard [Moka Akashiya (Inner), Rosario + Vampire (English Dub)]

**Nora Valkyrie** \- Samantha Ireland [Nora Valkyrie, RWBY]

**Ren Lie** \- Monty Oum [Lie Ren, RWBY Volumes 1&2]

**Jaune Arc** \- Miles Luna [Jaune Arc, RWBY]

**Pyrrha Nikos** \- Jen Brown [Pyrrha Nikos, RWBY]

**Tsukune Aono** \- Todd Haberkom [Tsukune Aono, Rosario + Vampire (English Dub)]

**Kurumu Kurono** \- Caitlin Glass [Mina Ashido, My Hero Academia (English Dub)]

**Koichi Hirose** \- Justine Briner [Izuku Midoriya, My Hero Academia (English Dub)]

**Okuyasu Nijimura** \- Jalen K. Cassell [Okuyasu Nijimura, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (English Dub)]

**Yukako Yamagishi** \- Faye Mata [Yukako Yamagishi, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (English Dub)]

**Mizore Shirayuki** \- Allegra Clark [Shamir Nevrand, Fire Emblem Three Houses (English Version)]

**Professor Ozpin** \- Shannon McCormick [Professor Ozpin, RWBY]

**Glynda Goodwitch** \- Kathleen Zuelch [Glynda Goodwitch, RWBY]

**Jotaro Kujo** \- Daisuke Ono [Jotaro Kujo, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure]

**Peter Port** \- Ryan Haywood [Peter Port, RWBY]

**Bartholomew Oobleck** \- Joel Heyman [Bartholomew Oobleck, RWBY]

**Hitomi Hishigami** \- Amber Lee Connors [Android 18, Dragonball Z Abridged]

**Nurari** \- Chuck Huber [Bus Driver, Rosario + Vampire]

**Shizuka Nekonome** \- Hynden Walch [Starfire, Teen Titans]

**Crimson Lockhart (Original Character)** \- Tara Strong [Harley Quinn, Batman: The Animated Series]

...

...

...

Well, that's all that I'm going to do for this chapter. It has been a long time and I hope that everyone will enjoy it to some degree. Otherwise, I've failed as a fanfic writer, which is not something that rare for me, mind you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone. Has it been 3-4 months already, or am I just fucking up with updating this story again? Okay, I know I'm fucking up with the updates, but I am happy that I finally got to update this chapter, in which you get a bit of a glimpse into classes, especially to the official first appearance of my second favorite Jojo: Jotaro Kujo (my favorite Jojo is Jonathan Joestar, but Jotaro is the coolest and fuck Pucci on general principal, even if the gay priest is a fantastic character).**

**I hope that you guys enjoy this because there won't really much quality fights in a few chapters, especially next two chapter, which covers the second half of the day and the Kurumu arc of the Rosario + Vampire manga/anime (which wasn't much of a fight, just a curb-stomp). Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, because you will see the specific moments that I had a tone of fun writing.**

* * *

Chapter 7: First Day of School! Part 1

_Beginning of School Arc Part 1_

* * *

**[Opening Theme: Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town by Oda Kazusou]**

* * *

Moka was lying in bed in her pajamas, breathing steadily had she was sleeping under a cushy blanket and hugging her fluffy pillow as she had an incredible dream that she didn't want to wake up from. Not even the weak light rays of the morning sun had not been enough to wake her up from her incredible sleep, especially after the exhausting day that was before, not to mention the shrieking screams of Weiss that rang in her ears a few hours after the heiress finished screaming.

Suddenly something soft hit her in the head, like a pillow of sorts, causing her to lose focus on her dream as the desire to open her eyes managed to overcome her sense of comfort, much to her annoyance and frustration, making her groan with an annoyed tone to her voice as she weakly opened her eyes, since the fact that she didn't drink much blood slowed her down considerably during the morning. Not to mention that it gave her an extremely pale skin.

When she finished opening her eyes, she saw the orange-haired girl standing right next to her, her face right over her. "Wake up, sleepy butt!" Nora shouted with excitement as she started to dart around the room. Moka sat up weakly as she started to pass her hands through her long pink hair in order to get rid of the bed head that she probably had as Nora kept on darting around her while the vampiress also noticed Ren and Josuke in the room looking at her, with Ren cleaning the dresser and Josuke just leaned against the wall with a friendly smirk on his face. "It's morning, it's morning, it's morning, it's moooorning!~" Nora sang as she kept on darting around the room making poses and one of the times leaning against Ren, which just made him sigh in defeat.

The pompadour teen chuckled a bit. "Good to see that you finally woke up from your deep sleep, Sleeping Beauty." he jested with a little friendly jab at his partner, making her puff her cheeks childishly as a retort. "Anyway, it's 7:58 AM, and we've got one hour until classes start, so as your team leader, I should make sure that you're ready for our classes today." he told her with a more caring and soft tone to his voice as he opened the door to another room and took out a box, and he seemed to look for something, much to the curiosity of the pink-haired girl.

"Um, thanks for the concern, but I just want you to know that I'll usually be slow in the mornings, mostly because I don't drink blood to give me energy." she explained as she yawned, still looking sleepy and the Rosario was still tied to the chain on her neck.

She rubbed the back of her head apologetically, but Josuke kept on his small smile on his face as he seemed to stop searching for whatever he was looking for in the box. "Yeah, well about that..." he said with a jovial tone to his voice as he looked at his partner and then threw out something towards her, to which Moka couldn't react fast enough in her still tired state, causing it to hit her in the face, though it didn't cause her any damage, because it was a plastic bag. Suddenly her eyes widened as she smelled from it a heavy scent of blood coming from the bag, so she grabbed it and checked it out, and what she saw was a bag filled with blood, much to her shock, which made her look at her partner with concern as she didn't know what he did to get her the blood.

Josuke immediately laughed a bit as her stood up and noticed her expression. "Hey don't be so gloomy and frightened. Ozpin wrote a note that's in this box. He got you some blood from Beacon's infirmary and from several other clinics, hospitals and blood banks from all around Vale. I don't know how he did it on such a short notice, but you won't be short on blood for at least a month, since he also brought it with a small refrigerator." he explained to his partner, but he was also weirded out and concerned about how Ozpin knew to get the blood and how he got a pretty big amount in one night. Then he realized that he forgot something, so he looked again inside the box, only to take out a plastic straw that he through to his partner, which she was able to catch. "Just forgot, the note said that you should drink from the bags with a straw so that you won't spill blood on the furniture." he said casually while still smiling.

Moka nodded in appreciation to her partner and her new teammates, and then looked down at her pajamas, blushing a bit. "Well, can you and Ren leave the room so that I can dress? Please?" she asked in an embarrassed tone to her voice, to which the two adolescent boys nodded in agreement as they left the room, with Nora following.

"Hey hey, Ren made pancakes, so you want to eat those because they are divine!" she spoke very quickly as she started to drool while her eyes were filled with stars in her eyes, much to the discomfort and confusion of the pink-haired vampiress. "He is so freaking good as a cook! I should know, since we have been together since we were kids. But you know, not " together" together. We're just super duper best buds who are just friends for now and all of eternity, with nothing romantic between us. Yep, all platonic! Hahahaha!" she kept one mumbling and talking extremely quickly, causing the pink-haired girl to feel dizzy just by trying to follow the words, but Nora burst into a bit of a manic laugh fit when she tried to deny any sort of romantic interest in her partner. "Hop around when you finish getting organizing. It was a good girl talk, right? Right. We cool? We cool. Bye!" Nora kept on sprouting on words endlessly as she finally finished talking and darted out of the room after the pompadour teen and the black-haired teen.

Moka was just confused at this little attempt from Nora to have a "girl talk", but she still started to prepare herself for the first day of school by putting on the official uniforms of Beacon Academy. Her uniform consisted of a white shirt, a red plaid mini skirt and brown jacket with a tan jacket. Uniforms were allowed to be customized, and Moka did several changes to her own uniform, which weren't drastic at all, but still slightly noticeable at places. She ditched the required red ribbon that girls wore at the collar with her chain that held her Rosario in its place. She also wore black shoes that were carefully shined over dark-blue stockings that almost reached to her knees. Despite all of that, it wasn't much of a customization aside from the color of her stockings, shoes and the decision to get rid of the ribbon.

After she finished brushing her teeth she entered another part of the room which had a dinning table and a fridge and counter to make food on, which was showing of the vast space that a team room at Beacon had, though it wasn't close to the size of Moka's childhood home. She sat down with her teammates, with her bag of blood in hand as she drank from it from her plastic straw while Nora was wolfing down Ren's pancakes while the two boys at a normal pace. _'Hmm, it doesn't taste like human blood. Or at least it isn't as delicious as Tsukune's blood.'_ she thought to herself as she enjoyed her energy coming to her quickly as blood was being quickly drained from the bag into her body. She then stopped drinking as she remembered the incident from yesterday, making her shake her head. _'Stupid! Stop thinking about Tsukune's yummy blood! He's more to you than just that. He's the first person to treat you as a friend among all of your other friends here. You promised you won't drink his blood ever again! You don't drink a friend's blood!'_ she admonished herself angrily as she started hitting herself on the head quickly, much to the confusion of her teammates.

She tried to distract herself immediately by looking at her partner and team leader as she blushed a bit from thinking about her friend's sweet blood. "Um, Josuke, do you know anything about today? Anything about the curriculum?" she inquired with a quick pace to her speech, as she was clearly nervous or trying to distract herself, which all three of them could see.

However, the pompadour teen quickly smirked with excitement as he took out his scroll. "As a matter of fact," he said as he opened up a document on his scroll. "I got the plans for the curriculum from Ozpin's office last night while we were sleeping. I assume all team leader got this message, but I'm as hell happy to get it nonetheless." he said as he put the scroll at the center of the table, letting the other three read. The rest of the members of Team JNRA looked at the document on the scroll with interest in their eyes, though it was the least noticeable in Ren's eyes. They all looked and read what was in it carefully, which was the following:

_"Hello to all first year team leaders. We at Beacon Academy would like to congratulate you on entering into the most prestigious Hunstmen Academy in all of the Kingdom of Vale. You are all the new lights to light the darkening sky of the night that are full of crime, ugliness of both Human and Yukai kinds and of course, the evil and monstrous Grimm. You are here to learn to uphold the law inside the cities, protect the innocents and most importantly, learn how to fight and destroy the Grimm menace from the hearts of the people. _

_Your classes will start at 9:00 AM sharp, with Breakfast available to all students at the cafeteria from 7:00 AM until 8:30 AM. You will have 15 minutes to reach from one class to another, so try your best not to be late. Your first semester curriculum is as follows:_

_Monday-Thursday Schedule:  
_

**_Grimm Study, Professor Peter Port: 9:00-9:45 AM_**

**_World History, Professor Bartholomew Oobleck: 10:00-10:45 AM_**

**_Theory of Advanced Combat, Professor Jotaro Kujo: 11:00-11:45 AM_**

**_Huntsman Survival Class, Professor Apsara Greenroot: 12:00-12:45 PM_**

**_Lunchtime: 12:45-13:30 PM_**

**_General Education, Professor Glynda Goodwitch: 13:45-14:45 PM_**

**_Humanoid Studies, Professor Shizuka Nekonome: 15:00-15:45 PM_**

**_Weapon Engineering and Mechanical Upkeep, Professor Crimson Lockhart: 16:00-16:45 PM_**

**_Self-Directed Sparring, Professor Glynda Goodwitch: 17:00-17:45 PM_**

**_Dinner: 18:00-20:00 PM_**

_Friday Schedule:_

**_First Aid Class, Professor Thumbelina Peach: 9:00-10:45 AM_**

**_Stealth and Security, Professor Ann Greene: 11:00-11:45 AM_**

**_Huntsman Law and City Work, Professor Harold Mulberry: 12:00-12:45 AM_**

**_Lunchtime: 12:45-13:45 PM_**

**_General Education, Professor Glynda Goodwitch: 14:00-14:45 PM_**

**_Arts and Craft, Professor Hitomi Ishigami: 15:00-16:30 PM (Optional Class, will require registration upon the end of the first day)_**

_These will be your classes for the first semester, which will last from today until December 22nd, were you will take your Winter Solstice break. We here at Beacon Academy wish you the best and hope to see you all excel._

_With my esteemed regards to each and every one of you,_

_Headmaster Ozpin and the faculty of Beacon Academy."_

That was the point at which the note from the management had finished, and Josuke could barely contain his excitement, which was noticed by the rest of his teammates. It kind of made the rest of Team JNRA feel a bit uncomfortable at the giddy and excited sight of their team leader, as if he was a child waiting to open his gift at Solstice. "Josuke, are you okaaaay?" Nora asked with a bit of hesitation in her voice as she lengthen her 'okay', a bit uncertain of how the pompadour teen would react.

"Okay? You can bet your bums that I'm more than okay!" he shouted with joy in his voice. "I knew that Mister Jotaro would be a teacher here at Beacon," he said as he took his scroll from the table. "but to actually see his name listed as a professor here at Beacon Academy, teaching me once again? It's thrilling to the point that I want to jump through the roof!" he kept shouting in utter joy as he had a gigantic grin on his face and his eyes shined bright.

This made all of the other three members of the team to give a gentle and warm smile, before Ren spoke up. "Well, just try not to literally jump through the roof. We all know you can do it and the damage would be too expensive for you to pay, don't you think?" the stoic teen from Mistral jested, which caught everyone by surprise. A few seconds afterwards the entire team laughed together at the joke that Ren made, all in good spirits. Of course the exception to that was Ren himself, who had a pleasant smile on his face as his teammates around him laughed.

* * *

It was almost 9:00 AM. Team JNRA and Team KYMO were sitting next to one another in class, which was an insanely big lecture hall. There were many others there, all of them teams of Huntsmen-in-Training waiting for the beginning of their first class in the semester as first year students at Beacon Academy.

The pompadour teen immediately got closer to his friends from his hometown with an excited smile on his face. "Hey Koichi, Okuyasu," he whispered to his two best friends, getting their attention immediately, and he immediately saw that the two of them were both wearing the same smile that he did, making him realize that they both saw the same message as him. "are you guys excited for Jotaro's class?" he asked them with an unusual enthusiasm to his voice.

"Oh boy are we." Koichi and Okuyasu whispered back with a matching level of enthusiasm in their voices as their bodies shook slightly and their eyes were shinning bright. "He hasn't been to Morioh for the last four months, so it has been a while since we actually saw him. Okay sure, we saw him at the ceremony last night, but he wasn't completely visible before he used [Star Platinum: The World] to slip away." the silver-haired boy spoke as silently as possible, especially when mentioning the name of his Stand.

"Hey, are you talking about that Jotaro guy you two mentioned earlier? You guys really seem to admire him." the purple-haired Yukai with the lollipop in her mouth asked with a dry tone as she looked at the three with a bland and bored expression on her face, while her chin was on the palm of her hand as her eyes then darted straight while keeping her eyes open.

It didn't take long for someone to answer to that analysis, and it came from the fourth member of Team KYMO, Yukako. "Yeah, they used to hang out around him a lot for about two years." she said with a stoic expression on her face and a bland tone of voice as she spoke about it. "To everyone in Morioh, Jotaro Kujo is what we consider a "hometown hero". He was born in Morioh like the rest of us and became an incredibly famous Huntsman, known as "this generation's greatest Huntsman" or some shit like that. so it's not surprising that people in our town admire him." she explained to everyone who wasn't from her Mistrali town about who their future professor was, not really caring about the conversation in any matter as she spoke.

At that point the thug-looking teen quickly interjected into his teammate's words. "Man, that's so true. He also taught Josuke, Koichi and myself everything we know about Stands, so we owe him quite a lot." the young man explained as both of the team leaders from Morioh nodded in agreement with that statement of their friend.

Before she could continue on, which she intended to do, both of team RWBY and team JKPT burst through the room as they fell down on the ground, panting heavily and sweating nervously and with concern in their eyes. They all then looked around as to see if the professor was already in class, and noticed that no adult was inside yet, but that or the fact that all eyes in the room were focused on the group of eight students didn't bother them at the slightest. Or at least two of the eight. Ruby and Kurumu quickly jumped on their feet, stood straight and raised both arms above their heads in joy. "WOO HOO! WE MADE IT IN TIME!" the two girls shouted gleefully in unison as when they shouted they also jumped high with excitement while all the other six got up and groaned with annoyance.

When the two girls landed back on the floor, Weiss smacked her team leader on the back of the head. "We were almost late to class because of you, you dolt!" she said angrily and sternly as she grabbed the girl by her red hood and dragged to to a place where she saw places that were still not taken, with Yang and Blake following in order to take the stops. "Clearly I need to keep a close eye on you to make sure you are actually competent and functional." the white-haired girl insulted her team leader with the same stern tone to her voice as the four girls of team RWBY took four seats that were in a row ahead of teams JNRA and KYMO, though they were at the center while the other two teams were at the left side next to the classroom's stairs.

"HEY! Don't talk to my sister like that!" Yang quickly defended her sister as she got into the white-haired heiress's face angrily, with her eyes turning red. "She's just trying to elevate the mood and start things in a fun and enjoyable way. You don't need to admonish her like that just because you're salty that you didn't get to be team leader." the blonde bombshell spoke up as the four girls were in their seat, with Weiss even slightly cowering from her large and intimidating teammate. Blake herself didn't react to all of this, simply keeping a distant scowl on her face.

The SDC heiress stuttered slightly before retorting back to the bruiser in defense of her attitude. "W-well...T-then...She shouldn't have made us spend so much time completely restructuring the room. I mean, bunk beds? Why not do something like that as a project on the weekends and not on the first day of school." she tried to justified herself as best as possible to her teammates.

"It's fine Yang." Ruby immediately came in and waved off her partner's behavior to her older sister in order to achieve a sort of peace. "What matters is that we got in time to class." she said with a gleeful tone to her voice as an excited expression was plastered all over her face.

"Yeah, class is about to start, so you should just be glad that you made it. I mean who knows how the teachers here react to students who are late." the silver-haired short teen joined into the conversation with a more nonchalant manner in comparison to the slightly more hostile tensions between the girls' team in order to try to help their young leader to make things turn to more positive and relaxed attitude.

"Yeah, exactly!" Ruby added, agreeing with the shorter man in the row behind her with a the same gleeful tone to her voice. "And besides, any moment now a real Huntsman is going to walk through this door and teach us some real Huntsman things. Well...Maybe more about Grimm I hey, it's a teacher from Beacon Academy so he must be a super cool Huntsman like dad or uncle Qrow, right Yang?" she finished her rambling with stars in her eyes as her bright silver gaze focused on her older half-sister.

Yang's calmed herself slowly, but her eyes returned to their lilac color and a big grin appeared on her face. "Yeah Rubes, I guess you're right. We're going to learn how to kick Grimm butts from a kickass Huntsman." she said with a more cheerful tone to her voice as Koichi simply let a sigh of relief, Blake rolled her amber-eyes with a small, genuine smile on her face and Weiss simply took several deep breaths to focus herself for the upcoming class. Yang then ruffled her sister's hair with a huge mischievous grin on her face. "Now you got me pumped, little sis, so my behavior now is on your shoulders." the boisterous blonde remarked jokingly to her sister, who merely groaned as she was flustered from the embarrassing behavior of her sister.

"Yaaaang..." Ruby complained once more as she was blushing.

"Either way, Koichi is right." the pompadour teen joined the conversation as he kept his eyes on the door, but he was still trying his best to contain his excitement from earlier. "We're going to be taught some difficult material from now on and our teachers are some of the most kickass Huntsman in the kingdoms." he said as he clutched his right hand into a fist as his smile grew wider as he got up from his seat. "So let's go and do our best guys!" he said loudly in order to pump up all of the three teams of his friends. This was heard by all of the other students in the class, including Team JKPT who were sitting on the other side of class, much to the disappointed expression of Tsukune, who had his eyes focused on Moka, much to the disapproval frown of his jealous blue-haired partner, whose expression of jealousy had caught the eye of the red-head champion.

"YEAH!" suddenly, most of the students in the classroom raised their hands in the air and cheered with a motivation filling their voices. The only ones who didn't seem to join into the loud declarations were Ren, Mizore and Yukako, who were silent as always, a tall man with brown hair who wore grey armor with an emblem of a yellow eagle on it, who just seemed disgruntled at the fuss and a shy rabbit Faunus who smiled brightly, but was too flustered for her to even join all of her classmates in their attempt to invigorate themselves for the class.

"My my, it has been a while since I have seen a class so invigorated with youthful energy and brim with enthusiasm to learn and receive knowledge from my vast knowledge and experience." everyone suddenly froze as they all looked at the class's entrance, seeing a chubby old man in a red vest whom had slanted eyes and a gigantic, thick mustache that covered almost everything below his nose holding a briefcase, making them all blink. "I am your teacher on Grimm biology and grand passer of information to the younger generation on all kinds of Grimm, from their many kinds of environmental inhabitants to their strengths and weaknesses." he talked in a long and grandiose speech as he prepared to introduce himself to the class while also explaining what he would teach them.

Despite how loud, bombastic and grandiose way that the man talked as everyone who stood up to invigorate the class sat down back in their seat, they couldn't find the way that their teacher spoke to be...nothing but incredibly boring. _'Oh gods no.'_ most of them thought as Ruby, Yang, Josuke and Okuyasu had seemed to be frozen with an expression of shock and disappointment plastered all over their faces.

"During this year you will learn through my heroic tales of many kinds of Grimm, their might and resilience to my battle prowess, as they used their own might and intelligence to take me down. But as your eyes show before you, each and every one of those beasts of darkness failed to take me on, and none ever shall." he continued on with his speech as everyone in class had twisted their expressions to weirded out faces as they all looked at each other, not knowing how to actually react to their new teacher. "Why, you ask? Because I am the mighty Professor Peter Port! HA HA HA HA!" he then roared with a loud laugh filled with confidence as he put his hands on his waist, making everyone in the room drop a bead of sweat, except for the shy rabbit Faunus who had simply hunkered down in her seat. "Let us all cheer for the your strength of will and desire to learn from the best." he said with his loud, boisterous tone as he raised up one arm in the air, which its hand was clenched into a fist.

Ruby and Yang had an expression of absolute devastation on their faces as their eyes were frozen on the teacher with disgust. _'So lame! Nothing like dad or uncle Qrow!'_ they thought to themselves in their mind as they both looked completely heartbroken at this point.

Similarly, the purple-haired boy and the thug-looking boy had very similar expressions to those of the two half-sisters in the row in front of them as they were absolutely devastated as well. _'Please let these two hour pass quickly.'_ they prayed in their minds with dimming hope in their hearts.

Yukako also looked rather befuddled at the teacher of Grimm Biology Class, as she tried to hide her emotions as best as she possibly could. _'This is one of the best Huntsmen in all of Vale? This has to be some sort of sick joke the headmaster is pulling on us.'_ she thought to herself as she was already bored of listening to some fat, boisterous old man, and that was just his introduction speech.

Weiss's right eye twitched from the teacher's display, as she was also immediately bored, not to mention cringing from the entire speech. _'How can he listen to himself talk?! That was awful!'_ she thought to herself in her mind as her left index finger also twitched in the sheer amount of how flabbergasted she was.

While the teacher kept on talking, the pink-haired vampiress leaned closer to her team leader with a bored yet hopeful smile on her face. "Hey, cheer up. Maybe this was just a bad first impression on the first few minutes? Maybe he won't be so bad for the rest of the lesson?" she whispered to the pompadour teen with voice filled with hope for the future, which was going to be the next 45 minutes of their life, but still the best thing everyone in class could have hoped for was that at least Professor Port was going to make the class interesting.

* * *

They were wrong.

They were so fucking wrong.

The next 30 minutes of their life could, without a shred of a doubt be called the most boring and annoying half-an-hour in their entire life.

"And so, after a long and strenuous struggle throughout the day against many opponents, including the earlier mentioned pack of Beowolves and the two Ursa Majors, I had finished the Boarbatusk by surplexing the crazed and bullheaded creature of darkness into the ground with all of my might, trapping it and allowing me to grab it by its soft belly and rip it in half with my humongous strength! Ha ha ha ha! What a long and wondrous story to impart incredibly detrimental facts about the Grimm that you shall face. Isn't that right, everyone?" the teacher had finished glorifying one of his adventure, keeping himself constantly pumped and boisterous the entire time as he kept posing from time to time.

At this point, most of the class were already fast asleep, with the rest barely staying awake and constantly yawning from sheer boredom. From team JKPT, the blue-haired succubus had been sleeping for more than three-quarters of the teacher's tale, napping with a small, catty cheshire grin on her face. The young man in white armor was also asleep, but it seemed like he had managed to last longer than his Yukai teammate, not that that was much of a hard goal to surpass. The red-head Mistrali four-time champion was dozing here and there, but had managed to write down some notes of important information that she managed to find as informative and important enough to write down among all of the blabbering of Professor Port's tale. The silver-eyed boy had barely managed to keep his eyes open and fought to keep his head from touching the table, which would spell the end for any chance of him staying awake

With the other three teams it was much more of a mix back than with team JKPT. Team KYMO had suffered the hardest out of the four teams, as only Koichi was the only one who hadn't fell asleep from his team, as he also was in the same shape as the Mistrali red-head, trying his best to write down notes from the class in order to keep himself awake and to have something for his friend and two new teammates to copy from after class. Of course he would have to wake them up first, but he was afraid of getting caught by the professor and be punished for not keeping his team awake. He felt that in that regard he had failed his team and failed his role as team leader for the three. It was his responsibility to make sure that they all study and keep good grades, but in this rate he would fail spectacularly. He was fearful of being burdened with failure.

Team JNRA was having it better than the other two teams, but only slightly better. The orange-haired girl was snorting rather loudly, to the point that it was quite surprising that Professor Port had not noticed it or even chastised her for falling asleep. Her quiet partner with a purple streak in his messy, black hair was sitting straight with his eyes barely open, on the verge of closing. His team leader had tried to get a reaction of him in order to make sure that he was awake, but Ren was just as asleep as his genki partner, but just quieter. A lot quieter. Speaking of the pompadour teen, he was himself grinding his teeth to try to stay awake, but it was increasingly difficult for him to do so, to the point that he had started to use the fingers of [Crazy Diamond] to pinch himself whenever he was on the verge of falling asleep. When the jolt of the pinch woke him up, he would try to write as many notes he could figure out from the boring tale that the professor had just told. The pink-haired girl was also trying to write, but she was also constantly falling asleep, so she was having a rather tough time doing so. However, similarly to her partner and team leader, she had something to wake her up, as whenever she did fall asleep, her Rosario would glow slightly and then move on its own to smack her right in the face with a loud "THWAP!" sound, snapping her awake.

_'Ow... Why did you do that?'_ she asked her other self that was blocked by the power of the Rosario as she put her hands on her forehead.

_"Because you fell asleep again! Ever since you used the boy's hand to remove the Rosario, I haven't been fully asleep, so I can get a snippet of what you experience through the Rosario. So stop being lazy and write things down!"_ Inner Moka admonished Outer Moka while explaining the new circumstances to her other self, ordering her around with her commanding presence, even though she was heard just in Outer Moka's mind.

Team RWBY was doing the best out of the four teams, with the blonde bombshell's head lying on the table as she snored, while her black-haired, amber-eyed partner was doing somewhat well by trying to figure out as many tips about fighting Grimm that she could understand from the long and boring tale, pinching the skin of her right hand with her left thumb and index finger in order to make sure that she wasn't falling asleep, which she would do every minute or so because of how close she constantly was to falling asleep. The white-haired heiress wasn't close to falling asleep, but she yawned in boredom at the long and supposedly pointless lecture that was nothing but the professor boasting in such a boring and hammy way. However, the thing that kept her up the most was the sheer annoyance that she felt by the fact that her partner, her team leader in the red cloak that sat right next to her was too busy drawing for fun instead of even trying to listen. Like some sort of child.

"It is also a good thing that some diligent students of you actually listened to my intellectual story instead of sleeping." the mustached professor noted, making some of the students who were awake to gulp nervously from the fact that their professor did notice the fact that many of the students. "This shows your determination and diligence to show yourselves as true Huntsmen. Ones that show responsibility and care for others," he continued as Weiss looked at her team leader, who was now trying to balance her pencil on her nose, making the her snare angrily.

"the ability to reassure others and bring them hope to fight against the fear that attracts Grimm," the overweight professor continued on to speak about the profession and it's ideal while the red-black haired girl made silly faces and flapped her hand like a mouth, mocking the professor for his boring speeches, unknowingly infuriating her partner further, making her growl and grind her teeth with more anger and intensity than a second ago.

"and of course, act with a reassuring aura of confidence, great strength and a crafty and sharp mind." Professor Port finished his little speech, by which point Ruby looked at Weiss with a giant grin on her face and showed her a stick figure with a circle in the middle and a big mustache on the face, which was supposed to be their professor. There were also smell effect drawn with the words "POOP HEAD" written on the page, with an arrow pointing at the Port stick figure. This was a breaking point for the white-haired heiress as she was about to explode at her team leader's lack of tact and respect, to the point that she could barely contain herself while her face reddened from anger.

While this was occurring, the old teacher continued on to talk. "While this is going to end the lesson a little bit earlier than expected, I ask one of you to volunteer to a live excercise. So who is the brave soul that would want to face the challenge?" he asked to all of the students, but his words managed to somewhat get into the ears of the seething heiress, causing her to swiftly, diligently and ferociously raise her arm in the air.

"I volunteer!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, making Yang, Nora, Ren and the three sleeping members of team KYMO to snap awake at the scream of the Schnee's declaration.

"Wha-?" the sleeping students asked startled as they jumped slightly from their seats from the shock of being woke up in such a fashion. Not that Weiss really cared, she just waltzed down the stairs and walked towards were Professor Port was giving his lecture, keeping her head high with arrogance and frustration filling her face.

"Do you have your weapon, miss Schnee?" he asked her a basic question that he needed for the exercise while pulling a handle of sort that was next to his desk.

Wiess drew Myrtenaster and entered a stance. "Of course, professor." she answered with a proper yet cold tone that restrained her contempt towards her partner, which she gave a venomous glare long enough for Ruby to catch. At the same time the floor opened up as a crate rose up from under the floor and was shaking and tilting viciously, much to the surprise of the mustached professor.

"Ho ho ho. Why it seems that there is a large amount of negative emotions in this class today." he said with a gleeful tone to his voice as the large box was now on the class floor and sounds of thrashing were constantly heard from it, much to the confusion of most people in the class, with the exception of the rabbit Faunus who had immediately covered her eyes in suspense, as if she knew what was going to happen. However, no one really looked at the girl and focused on the crate.

Some of the more intelligent people in the class figured out rather quickly what their new professor meant by his words, including Weiss, who stiffened a bit and focused her eyes on the box while gripping onto her rapier intensely. At the same time several other students got up from their seats and those were Koichi, Tsukune and Jaune, who had concerned expressions plastered all over their faces. "Professor, are you sure this is safe? Bringing a live Grimm to class?" the blonde in the white armor inquired as he showed concern for the heiress, who was now going to be facing a monster in the classroom.

Professor Port merely laughed with his boastful manner while putting both hands on his waist while standing next to the crate. "While of course it's safe, because I am here!" he boasted with another grand boast filled with his established bravado and ego as an elite Huntsman. "If miss Schnee is overwhelmed by the Boarbatusk, I will personally intervene and put it in my legendary Full Nelson! Ha ha ha!" he laughed once more, not concerned at all.

"A Boarbatusk?!" Tsukune asked loudly in terror and confusion, not knowing what exactly kind of Grimm it was, but knowing that it was dangerous because it was Grimm. Port simply ignored the silver-eyed boy and opened the cage, from which a black boar with large tusks and a layer of bone covering its entire back, which charged directly at Weiss at full speed, intending to ram its tusks into her body. Fortunately the white-haired girl was ready and she slid to the side and entered her refined and proper fighting stance once again.

"Oh, nice instincts, Miss Schnee." the professor complimented his student while the rather small creature of darkness slowed down its momentum and managed to make a turn to face the heiress before it could hit the wall of the room. the heiress gritted her teeth as her muscles tensed in anticipation of the next attack.

"GO WEISS! KICK IT'S BUTT!" the girl in the red cloak shouted in support of her partner and wishing her the best of luck. The Boarbatusk then charged at the white-haired girl, but she formed a Glyph under her feet and used it to jump above the creature, landed on the other side of the floor and created a red Glyph, sending out a fireball at the Grimm, hitting it on its armored back.

"Tsk." the girl snickered with rising frustration inside of her as she then fired several more Fire Dust projectiles at the creature, which was in the middle of turning around, causing it to stop and flinch from the projectiles, even if it did just a minimal amount of damage to it. She entered her stance once more and in her frustration charged at the monstrous boar, but her rapier couldn't pierce the monster's thick hide, which caused the white-haired girl to lose her balance, which the creature used to smack her with its head and tusks, sending her flying back with Myrtenaster flying to the Grimm's left, leaving the girl unarmed.

"Oh oh oh. Seems like you just lost your weapon, Miss Schnee. What will you do now?" the professor inquired with an amused tone at the fight that was going on between the student and the Grimm.

At this point the silver-haired Huntsman-in-Training from Morioh raised his hand up. "Um, professor, don't you think that you should stop this before she gets hurt? This is getting dangerous." Koichi spoke with concern and fear in his voice as his body was shaking from the thought of seeing the girl getting injured. Sure, he knew she was talented and he didn't really know her, but she was a friend and teammate of Ruby and Yang, and they were his friends, so he wanted to make sure that their friend and teammate wasn't going to get badly hurt.

Professor Port looked at the young, short man and laughed with the same tone of boastful grandiose that he had for the entire class thus far. "Nonsense, Mister Hirose, Miss Schnee is doing just fine. She is in no way, shape or form in any kind of danger that would require my intervention. I assure you that this is just a minor nuisance for someone who has managed to become a student at Beacon Academy." the professor assured the young man as on the floor of the lecture hall/classroom the white-haired heiress kept on dodging the charges of the creature while getting angrier and more frustrated with this excercise, as well as getting a bit distracted by her anger towards the younger girl in the red-hooded cloak.

"Weiss, you need to attack its underbelly! That's its weak spot! Come one, you can do it! You can win Weiss!" Ruby continued to cheer and give advice to the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company with a hopeful and gleeful optimism in her voice while carrying a big smile on her face.

While her partner was cheering her on and giving advice, Weiss growled in her increasing anger and frustration as she dodged another charge from the Boarbatusk and ran towards her weapon, but was surprised when the black boar managed to quickly turn around and charge at her right when she was about to reach the rapier, causing her to jump away in order to not get hit. She then jumped back a few more times and then glared at her team leader. "SHUT UP! I know what I'm doing, you dolt! Stop telling me what to do as if I don't know myself! I'm not a child like you are!" she screamed as she finally snapped and allowed her rising emotions to be released in words.

The young Huntress-in-Training was taken aback and hurt by the mean words of her partner as she lowered her head, causing Yang to frown while her eyes turned red, and Blake also gave a disapproving and angry glare of her own towards the Schnee. The members of teams JNRA and KYMO looked concerned at this tension between the girls of team RWBY.

At the same time, right after yelling at her team leader, Weiss activated a white Glyph under her feet and one in the air aimed at about 60 degrees angle towards Myrtenaster was. With a jump, the Glyphs launched her into the air and then sent her flying above the Grimm and right into where the rapier was. When she grabbed it she saw that the Boarbatusk was charging at her again, so she created two more white Glyphs, one on the floor which she used to jump into the air and a second one in the air which she immediately landed on and used it to launch herself and pin herself against the left wall of the classroom.

Trying not to lose its prey in the midst of the quick movements, the Boarbatusk immediately charged at the white-haired girl, but this time she stood there in a stance waiting for it to reach her. Most of the students were at the edge of their seats, especially the rabbit girl, who seemed almost like she was about to explode from all of the tension in the room and from the display that was going on. When the Grimm almost reached her, the white-haired heiress jumped up and touched with her hand against the wall when she was high enough, creating a black Gravity Glyph to hold her hand and feet in place against the wall, while the boar-like creature crashed into the wall with enough force to slightly shake it as it itself was sent back and landed on its armored back, leaving itself vulnerable. Using this chance, the white-haired girl deactivated the Glyph and used her legs to push against the wall while thrusting her rapier forward, stabbing the creature deep enough to cause it to squeal loudly for a few good seconds before dying and disappearing.

Weiss panted slightly while more than a few beads of sweat appeared on her brow, and a sigh of relief came out of her mouth. At the same time the chubby professor clapped his hands proudly, filled with jovial astonishment and child-like satisfaction at the sight of a quality fight from the Huntress-in-Training. "Bravo! Bravo!" he shouted as his claps became faster and more erratic as he celebrated the girl's success. "What a wonderful and theatrical performance from Miss Schnee! Clap and congratulate her for this endeavor, purposely raising the tension by purposely losing her weapon and seem like she was in trouble, goading the Boarbatusk into recklessly attack, only to then retrieve her weapon and quickly dispatching it with by finding a way to turn it on its back and stabbing its weak stomach, just as I pointed out in my story earlier! It is glorious indeed to see that someone is actually listening in my classes instead of just sleeping." he explained everything to the class from his perspective what Weiss did, which was obviously what she was thinking at the time but she wasn't going to correct praise. At the same time the professor admonished the whole class for the fact that almost all of them were sleeping during the class. "Truly what you saw here was a true Huntress-in-Training showing her capabilities." he continued praising the heiress with a lot of pride in his voice.

In response to all of the praise, Weiss lifted her chin in a snobby manner and gave an accordingly smug smirk. "Thank you, Professor Port. It's truly is an honor to show everyone here what a _real_ Huntress-in-Training is capable of." she said while emphasizing the word "true" with a venomous, condescending and smug tone while sending her partner a glare that just said all of her intentions and feelings towards the girl at the moment, causing the silver-eyed girl to lower her head and cover it with the hood of her cloak.

The blonde bruiser immediately went to try and comfort and encourage her little half-sister as she saw how bad said half-sister was feeling from how the white-haired girl was acting towards her, all while her pupils were constantly shifting in color from lilac to red. At the same time Blake had a disapproving and disappointing glare, remembering what the heiress said yesterday during their fight with the Elder Nevemore.

"Geez, what's her deal?" the thug-looking young man asked the girl with the black bow with curiosity and a disapproving tone in his voice as he crossed his furrowed his brow.

"Trust me," Blake replied as she kept her glared at Weiss, who was now returning back to her seat, which was with the next of her group. "you don't want to know." she completed her sentence as both the Schnee and her met each other's gazes, with them both glaring at one another intensely, with both of them even squinting as everyone one their side of the classroom noticed the furrowed brows.

* * *

The next class for them was even worse, mostly because their professor, who was a stick in comparison to port, was talking so fast that none of them could keep up. At all.

The new professor was rather skinny and had big glasses, messy dark green hair, a regular buttoned white shirt with a yellow tie. He seemed like a professional professor and even acted accordingly, much to the relief of the entire class. He even started his introduction well enough, stating his name as Bartholomew Oobleck...and then he started hitting his stride, as his pace of talking became so fast that nobody could really fully comprehend what the hell he was saying, with the mad man dashing all over his area of the lecture while drinking coffee from a Thermos.

The students couldn't write down a single word as they were completely lost in the fast talking, dashing across the room and coffee drinking of professor Oobleck as he was explaining...something about the old empire of old? It was generally just incomprehensible to almost everyone there.

"So you see, in order to prevent another power that would hold all of the continents of human settlements under under a single banner and repeat the same cycle of bloodshed, the old empire was split into four separate autonomic states that would later on become the four kingdoms." the professor explained with incredible speed, talking so fast that everyone were barely managing to catch up to what he was saying. During this explanation he kept his little dashing and coffee drinking, so it was even more difficult for them to hear him.

Up at the desks, all four teams, RWBY, JKPT, KYMO and JNRA were sitting together, but the other three teams were noticing a very visible tension between the three members of team RWBY from the last class. "So can anyone actually follow what he's saying?" Yang asked the rest of the group as she whispered to them with sweat on her brow from fact that she was completely lost on everything that was said by the professor.

"Well..." the voice of the pompadour teen popped into the conversation, causing everyone to look to his direction, where their eyes widened when they saw that the young man was lying in a lazy position on the table while the ethereal hand of [Crazy Diamond] and only the hand floated next to him with a pencil in its hand as the being wrote down sentences extremely quickly, much to their shock and jealousy. At the same time they saw that the silver-haired teen was doing the same, with both arms of [Echoes] floating in the air holding a pen as they also wrote down what the professor was saying, albeit at a much slower pace. "I actually wrote down about 80% of everything that the professor said." he bragged with a small smirk on his face. "When the day will be over, I'll go to the library and copy everything for each and every one of you." he offered generously to the other three teams.

Koichi sighed in relief. "Oh good, because I only managed to write down about 50% of everything that he said. He just talked too fast for me." the short teen whispered in order for him not to be heard by the professor as the ethereal hands of both his and Josuke's Stands disappeared into thin air. He then looked at the rest of the group, who also had looked at him with wide eyes filled with awe and jealousy, especially from Weiss and Blake, for managing to keep up somewhat with their teacher's pace of speech.

"Man, Okoyasu was right, Koichi." the blonde bruiser said as a sly grin formed on her face. "No dignity, man." she joked with a jovial and childish tone to her voice, causing the young man to groan in annoyance as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. While he did that, the thug-looking teen extended his fist towards the busty blonde, who retorted with a fist bump as they both carried a gigantic smirk on their faces.

Meanwhile Weiss grumbled at this, for she didn't want a single thing. She knew not to trust her new teammates to manage to write down anything the professor said, especially Ruby or Yang. It's not like she didn't think that her partner didn't deserve to attend Beacon, her combat prowess and skill proved that. No, her partner didn't deserve her position and thus far she was right about questioning the decision. She was obviously a better choice. Weiss also knew that Yang was going to side with her younger sister, and the heiress understood this very well and expected a good sister to do so, but the blonde was looking like nothing more than a dumb blonde who is extremely powerful.

The heiress looked at the black-haired, amber-eyed girl who was the final member of team RWBY. She knew that Blake was highly intelligent and would probably be an extraordinary student who is up to snuff with Beacon's high academic standards just as much as the heiress herself would probably be. However, Blake was also an extreme sympathizer of the White Fang and an activist for murderous animals and witches, so she definitely couldn't trust her at all despite them being on the same team. To be honest, it seemed like Ozpin made a grievous mistake with assigning her team.

She then heard her team leader chuckle, so the white-haired girl looked at what her partner was doing, and she saw that the younger Huntress-in-Training was doing exactly what she did before: drawing the professor in a stick figure in her notebook, while making a speech bubble and writing "Blah, blah, blah, blah" over and over and over again, giggling while doing so. This was the point that enough was enough.

The Schnee Dust Company heiress got up and glared at the girl in the red cowl while growling and snarling. "Would you stop doing that?! Your acting like a complete disgrace!" she shouted loudly at her team leader right in front of everyone in class, a fact that escaped her mind as her line of thought narrowed completely on said team leader.

Ruby immediately and timidly hid herself and lowered her head. "That's mean, Weiss. What did I do?" she inquired while trying to not look her partner, obviously feeling insulted and slightly ashamed as she tried to hid her face.

The white-haired girl snarled at the younger teen. "What didn't you do?! You're acting like a child, not a team leader! School lessons are important, and you show complete disrespect to them! How in the name of the brothers above were you chosen as team leader over me?!" she ranted angrily while questioning the integrity of the team leader of team RWBY. She had now shown her furious side and the anger that had bottled up since last night, and it was all blowing up right in the younger teen's face.

Yang snarled and immediately got up in order to stand up to the SDC heiress in her sister's name. "Hey back off!" she shouted while sort of barring her fangs at the white-haired girl and raising her arms into a fighting stance. "You can't just talk to my sister like that! You don't even know her properly to judge her! All you're doing is just being a salty little princess who didn't get what she wanted!" Yang shouted at the top of her lungs angrily as she ranted and slammed her opinions on the heiress in order to up for her younger half-sister.

"Yang, your just doing the same thing you just accused her of. Makes you look a tad bit hypocritical, don't you think?" the amber-eyed young adult asked her hot-headed partner in a calm and stoic tone to her voice as she pinched the bridged of her nose, almost wanting to groan. "Now can you two please just sit down and-" she started to talk again, but her partner cut her mid-sentence.

"Who's side are you on?!" Yang turned around and glared accusingly at Blake as he pupils turned red and clenched her fists as hard as she could.

The black-haired teen looked at her partner with her own amber eyes with an offended yet still cool and collected expression in her eyes. "Obviously not on her side." she said as she then glared at her white-haired teammate and squinted her eyes slightly.

This caused Weiss to get even more infuriated and she could not even attempt to restrain herself, not that she was even trying at this point as her mind was simply overwhelmed with her anger and frustration. "Well of course you would be on the opposite side I'm on. Your just putting all of your spite again the Schnee Dust Company on me to make yourself feel better for supporting terrorists!" she spoke with venom in her voice as all eyes in the room were on their team, with some of their friends even cowering to try to not gain some attention themselves. "You are all acting like I'm the bad guy here, when she" she started to scream again while pointing at her team leader. "just seem to draw in her notebook like a little kid and no one seems to care! She's supposed to be a responsible team leader, but responsible is not a word you can describe her!" she kept on ranting as at this point some of their friends who weren't lowering their heads were just groaning in utter annoyance at this.

"Girls, ple-"

Blake immediately stood as her expression turned even colder and more focused. "I do not support terrorists or throw my hatred of the Schnee Dust Company all on you. I'm just not siding with a little spoiler brat who can't seem to accept the fact that she was told "no" for the first time in her life and needs to validate herself by bullying and pushing down others." she spoke with tones that weren't higher than her regular speaking tone, but the feelings of disdain in it and her words made it extremely clear that she was furious at what the white-haired girl had just said.

Ruby, getting more confidence thanks to the support of her sister and Blake, got up as well with a small smile on her face. "Weiss, you're not wrong. I just skipped two years of school and the material is a bit hard for me to understand, so I'm just trying to pass the time. I can get better as both a student and a team leader, I promise." she tried to calm the spirits and stop the argument by promising to improve, making the blonde bruiser calm down slightly as her pupils turned back to lilac from their previous red and even Blake's expression seemed to return to a more stoic one.

While the white-haired girl was feeling more confident now that her own team leader felt like she was a bit behind, she decided to push things further. "Well if that's how you feel, why did you accept the team leader position? You could have just gone to Ozpin, asked him to let someone else be the team leader. If would have been picked, I would have helped you a lot already instead of you acting like a little child in the middle of cla-" the white-haired girl continued to to rumble and rant at the younger teen, who herself was starting to get a little bit dejected.

"Girls!" the voice of the professor finally managed to get to them, gaining their attention as they all looked at him. "It is a good thing that this argument ended quickly, but the middle of a lesson is not the time for such discussions. You are interrupting class and by doing so robbing all of your classmates valuable time that they could have spent learning than listening to your little argument." he admonished the four as Weiss's face turned red while looking around, noticing that everybody was looking at her and her teammates.

Her body burned up as her face turned red. Her body language hinted to the fact that she might shift the blame to her team leader because of how she was behaving so far towards the younger teen throughout the classes so far, causing the blonde bruiser prepared to stand up in her sister's stead just in case, and also caused the young silver-eyes member of team JKPT to try to get up and try to intervene. However, much to her surprise, he was stopped when the pompadour teen stealthily held him down with the hand of [Crazy Diamond] coming out from behind his back, barely visible to anyone.

"Hey, trust her. Don't involve yourself in this argument just yet. Trust me, you'll only make things worse." he whispered with a big encouraging smile on his face, causing Tsukune to nod and stop his attempt at meddling with team RWBY's public argument.

Weiss looked around as the entire class was basically watching her team's argument, one that she started. She clenched her hands into fists angrily as he entire face turned red with shame, which she also immediately lowered so most of the others in the class wouldn't be able to see how red it actually was. She was ready for another outburst, to blame it all on the hooded teenager that sat next to her, but she realized very quickly that it would only make things worse, as both the blonde bruiser and her stoic partner would side against her.

Realizing that her own pettiness and stubbornness would do her no good in the situation and would continue to disturb the class, she gulped as she swallowed her pride and bowed respectfully to the green-haired, glasses wearing professor. "I humbly apologize for my behavior, Professor Oobleck. As a model student I feel dreadful for interrupting your class." she apologized with an embarrassed tone to her voice with her grumpiness being hidden well by the regal tone that she trained many years to perfect.

"Ha!" Yang cheered with a sensation of victory over the white-haired girl, but that was cut short by the professor. "Miss Xiao-Long, it is unprofessional as a Huntress-in-Training and as a teammate to rejoice when your teammate is in a bad situation. It can lead to a dysfunctional team, which could lead to horrendous and disastrous consequences. You should show more understanding to Miss Schnee's feeling in the situation rather than try to kick her down." the man spoke quickly as he lectured the blonde before turning back to the heiress. "I accept your apology for disrupting my class, Miss Schnee. However, you must solve your issues with the rest of your teammates and not allow your ego and sense of superiority to rule over your actions and decisions." he lectured her as well, causing her to lower her head even more.

"Miss Rose," the professor then turned to the team leader, who was utterly confused, dejected and distraught over this entire stupid argument. When the fast-talking professor called her by the term of Miss Rose, she raised her head and wiped a tear from her eyes. "as team leader it is your responsibility to stand on your own and make sure your team has strong connection and trust. I would also require of your team to solve all of your...issues by the end of the week, or I'll send you all to the headmaster to discuss this. Am I clear?" he talked to her with a slower, more gentle tone, taking how emotional she was into account, to which the girl merely gave a small, unerstanding nod.

The professor then returned a nod of his own with a small smile to her. Then that smile turned to a frown as he looked at the rest of the class, noticing that many of them were starting to whisper to one another. "What are you looking at? Show's over! We're resuming the lesson!" the man said aggressively as he got the attention of the entire classroom and the lesson could finally continue.

* * *

After the class had finished, everyone walked up to the next class. Josuke felt like he should have been really pumped as he could finally see Jotaro again after not seeing him for months, not to mention the fact that he could learn from him once more about not just Stands, but about all the other kind of fighting styles that could make him an excellent Huntsman. But he wasn't pumped, he wasn't hyped. He was completely silent as he walked besides his friends, which included the completely silent team RWBY who didn't utter a single sound from their mouths after that loud argument in the middle of class. He was starting to nervous that maybe he had to try and help smooth things out between the girls himself, but he didn't want to go against his own advice to the silver-eyes boy and let them get past their differences and come out stronger.

The four teams of friends sat in two middle rows next to the stairs, with teams KYMO and JNRA sitting behind teams RWBY and JKPT, everyone silent and nervous as they watched the team of the four girls, trying to analyze their moods to make sure that another argument between them won't happen. But the pompadour teen already assumed that it won't, however he decided to not tell this to the rest, just in case he assumed too much. From the little bit he saw of Weiss behaving throughout the day, he realized that she's just a rich girl with a lot of ego, the fact that she realized that she disrupted a class might have soften her up a tiny bit to not cause any ruckus again throughout the day.

"Man, I'm so damn pumped!" the thug-looking teen said with a gigantic grin plastered all over his face as his voice was filled with excitement while his body was shaking with excitement. Whether he was trying to make the mood better or was just being innocently insensitive was not really cleared to the purple-haired young man, but he could certainly see why his best friend was so pumped about this. It wasn't just him who was taught how to use his Stand for two years back in Morioh, Okuyasu and Koichi were also there, learning as much as they could, despite his shorter friend not believing in himself or in his Stand's abilities.

Speaking of the silver-haired adolescent, he cleared his throat as he tapped on the shoulder of his friend. "Okuyasu, I get how excited you are, I really do. I mean, I also really want to see Mr. Jotaro, but don't you think you should be a little more respectable to Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss's feelings right now?" he asked with a calm yet slightly disappointed tone to his voice. "We don't need to cheer and act all happy while they are suffering from issues between them." he told his thuggish friend as he tried to be as considerate as possible to his friends in the row in front of them.

"Koichi..." Ruby turned around and looked at the shorter young man as she spoke with a soft tone in her own, clearly still a little bit hurt from the whole affair in the previous class. Her partner was keeping her head down and looking like she was contemplating about things, as Yang turned around as well while Blake looked at the class clock, seeing there was only about a minute or two until the lesson should begin. "It's okay. We don't want you guys to feel sad just because of us. We don't want to ruin your day just because we had a fight. Otherwise, what kind of friends are we that we need to ruin our friends' day as well rather than just our own?" she asked as she gave him a reassuring smile while looking at him with her big, puppy dog silver eyes.

"But it's a good friend's job to help you solve your problems." Tsukune intervened as he couldn't stay silent anymore. "I don't want you to fight. You were really cool during the initiation, and I don't want you to ruin what could be a great team and friendship. If you need help solving this crisis, know that we are here to help." he spoke with assertiveness to his voice as he was determined to help the full-girl team to solve their problems and build a good friendship, which made the lips of the pompadour teen to curve into a small and warm smile.

It was when the Yukai Ice Maiden finally spoke for what could be counted as one of the few times that she had opened her mouth during the day. "But weren't you unconscious when fighting the giant Grimm?" she inquired with a stoic yet slightly jovial and jokey tone to her voice as she appeared completely bored out of her mind.

"Mizore, that's really mean to say to the man." Okuyasu spoke to his partner as he crossed both arms in front of his chest and huffed. "He did his best and just got unlucky to be hit by that monster. You saw how even the other Moka could barely hurt it in a single kick." he tried to defend his friend from the slight jab that his partner threw.

That was when the other girl on team KYMO spoke up. "Oh, so you're not a mute. Good to know." she spoke sarcastically as she threw a jab of her own at her teammate while grabbing Koichi's hand with her own. "Koichi-kun and I had already assumed that you need some special way of explaining even the most simple things to you." she spoke in a mocking and condescending tone towards the purple-haired girl, both of them sending a glare at one another.

The silver-haired teen freaked out immediately by this. "Wait, I never thought that! Please don't start anything right now, Yukako. It's bad enough that we have to worry about Ruby's team, and as team leader I have to remain impartial and prevent any conflict." he spoke to her in a slightly passive-aggressive matter as he tried to stand up for his ideals of what being a leader means, which was something that he also learned throughout his own training.

Suddenly the door opened, getting the attention of everyone in the roof. Into the classroom stepped in a giant of a man in his late twenties, standing at 1.95 meters tall with short black hair and a stern, stoic and cold expression on his face while he carried a black leather business bag under his left armpit. He wore a long, dark-purple, two-tail overcoat with lines ring on the top and base of the collar; joining to run the length of the coat's opening. The surface of the collar bore two star pins, with one on the inside, along with a small chain piercing the left. Two lines ran the top of the shoulders, with two more radiating from the collar to their sides. Two zips lied between the man's chest and stomach. The sides of the shoulders bore large stars, beginning a light stripe reaching down to his cuffs (which were gold and also bore a star each) that reads "JOJO", repeatedly. A golden line ran down from the armpits down to the end of the overcoat.

The man also wore a light undershirt, printed at the chest with a large green star with golden outline, which matched all of the other stars on his outfit. His shoes and pants were both of a piece in snakeskin texture, with the pants being yellow with black snake marks on them. He also wore a single yellow leather belt, studded in two rows, folded behind itself after the buckle. He also wore a purple, torn and blending cap on his head. The visor was square, with a subtle arch. A light gold bar at its joints maintained a gold palm emblem, with a green sandwich trim line on the top visor of the cap. Two golden lines ran on the top of the visor towards the green trim line, while a widened star matching the rest of the stars on the outfit, span the front of the crown, its topmost point running onto the top.

The jaws of almost every girl in class fell down in shock at the sight of the stern, young and honestly handsome teacher that had just entered the class, much to the dismay and annoyance of the pompadour teen, who crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And here...we...go." he said dryly as he just took a glare at the girls next to him while rolling his eyes in annoyance, noticing how much they were blushing. He then took a deep sigh. "Well, the good thing is that its not happening to me right now, so I think Mr. Jotaro can handle himself by just ignoring it." he said with a smirk rising on his face.

"But doesn't that mean that soon you'll be surrounded by lustful fangirl as well, Josuke?" the silver-haired adolescent asked his friend, making said friend's right eye to twitch in fear of that notion. "After all, both you and Mr. Jotaro have this magnetic aura to you that makes you very attractive to girls, right? Isn't that why you had about a giant line of girls back in Morioh trying to date you?" he kept inquiring about those...less than pleasant occasions, making the purple-haired adolescent to twitch his eye faster.

At this point, Yukako, who was slightly blushing, looked at the three boys from her hometown. "Yeah, I do remember those hussies." she spoke coldly as she insulted the girls in her combat school, realizing that she was blushing already, which she mentally cursed herself for.

Ruby was one of the girls who didn't blush, alongside the Faunus girl with the rabbit ears and some other girls, but her eyes were shining with admiration over seeing a teacher that finally looked like a proper Huntsman like her mom, dad and Uncle Qrow. Sure, he didn't look as cool as the Huntsmen in her family, but he still looked super tough and probably had some super cool weapon as well.

Both Yang and Kurumu blushed heavily as the former grinned slightly at the sight of the attractive professor and the latter literally drooled, which really weirded out some of the guys, including Ren, Jaune and Tsukune. _'Holy shit, he's hot!'_ both of the girls thought to themselves a bit lustfully.

Weiss was blushing slightly, but she quickly started to shake her head violently. _'Stop it Weiss, you have a lesson to think about! You have to be an example like and ignore your teenage hormones and focus about being a good student and Huntress! You already messed up earlier, so don't do anything stupid now!'_ she lectured herself as she tried to get whatever thoughts she had to be distinctly focused on the class at hand.

Blake was among the few girls in class who didn't blush at the sight of the young professor, mostly because she felt very uncomfortable from "sensing" his aura in a way. _'He feels dangerous, far more than **that person**.'_ she thought to herself as her body shook slightly with chills as she remembered _that person_ and her past. _'He feels much more dangerous than any person I've ever met, with the exception of Headmaster Ozpin. He feels too intense, too much like someone who is constantly holding some sort of hidden beast within him. But the worst thing is...I can't sense any killing intent from him, so this is him not even at his most dangerous.'_ she kept thinking to herself while trying to put her finger on that sensation she was feeling from the professor.

Moka was also not blushing like most of the girls, mostly because she looked utterly terrified of the man that was now her professor. A memory of Inner Moka appeared in her mind, one that occurred a little bit before her mother disappeared. She was a kid, sitting next to her sisters while their father held a picture of a young man with a black, torn cap and a long, black overcoat. _"If you ever see this man...run. Do not try to confront him, because you will die if you do."_ her father's voice rang in her head as she looked at the professor while he was putting the business bag on the desk in the middle of class. She started to breath heavily in fear as her eyes were wide and tears started to come down from her eyes.

"Really, another fuckin' human?" the voice of a young teenage Yukai, who was in his human form complained loudly while looking at his friends, as if they didn't care about the fact that everybody could hear them. This got the attention of everyone in class, though the professor didn't even look at the direction of the student who said that. "I thought this was a school was advertised as being for humans and Yukai. Where the fuck are all the Yukai teachers? I didn't come here just to be lectured by filthy weak humans and some fuckin' half-breed animals." the student ranted loudly as he used foul language and insults towards both humans and Faunus.

"Yeah, we should get representation to. Three human teachers in a row is bad enough, but having to look around and smell some fucking animals makes my stomach turn." another Yukai student, who was the one that the first one was talking to said out loud, not caring as well about the fact that everybody could here him and his friend trash talking and being incredibly racist.

Hearing all of this made Blake absolutely livid, as she could barely restrain the emotion from not showing on her face as well as get up and kick their asses. At the same time Tsukune also glared at the two Yukai with an angry glare, upset over their racist remarks and bigoted opinions that would make his dream harder to bring into reality. Also at that moment Koichi immediately covered his eyes, Josuke covered his ears and Okuyasu covered his mouth. "Oh boy, here we go." the silver-haired boy spoke with fear in his voice as he prepared for those two racist Yukai to be pummeled to the ground by the professor.

Jotaro Kujo merely gave a loud and disappointed sigh as he grabbed a chalk in his right hand and raised it. Suddenly, when he finished raising his arm to chest height, there was something written on the board out of nowhere. To be more specific, the words "**Theory of Advanced Combat Class**" were written on the class's blackboard, not being there an instant prior, much to the confusion of everyone in the room, with the exception of three.

"Good morning and welcome to Theory of Advanced Class." the man with the cap said while holding the chalk in front of his chest. Suddenly, the words "**Professor: Jotaro Kujo**" also appeared on the blackboard underneath the class name right out of thin air and in an instant, much to the shock of everyone in the class. "I am your professor, Jotaro Kujo. From now on I request that you will only refer to me as Professor Kujo." he spoke with the same stern and stoic tone that he spoke with a few moments prior.

Then he disappeared. Without a sound, without being seen. One moment he was standing in front of his class, the next he was gone with the chalk still in the air for a single nanosecond before falling down to the ground, making an audible "TAP!" sound as it made contact with the ground. "And if you have any problem with me that is connected to my species, race, gender or sexual preferences and orientation, keep it to yourselves or go to Ozpin asking for mercy, because I won't tolerate this kind of intolerance in my classroom. Do you understand?" he spoke as he was in the instant he disappeared right behind the two Yukai students who were acting like racist bastards earlier, which caused a mixture of shock, fear and a massive amount of confusion for almost every student in the classroom, all the while the adult made a pose of him pointing a finger gun at their faces.

**"NANNNIIIIIIIII!"** everyone in class, with the exception of Josuke, Okuyasu and Koichi, who themselves were smiling and chuckling like idiots with childish glee, shouted with this mixture of shock, fear and confusion, with Kurumu shouting the loudest "Nani!" out of everyone else in the classroom.

"Hell yeah! He's doing his thing!" Josuke cheerfully said as he was nearly jumping in his seat from the fact that he could see the Semblance of his master in action again. Okuyasu and Koichi were acting the same way as their friend, looking like they were having a blast with this. The pompadour teen then looked back at his two friends from Morioh with a giant grin on his face. "How long has it been since we last saw [Star Platinum: The World] in action?" he asked with an excited and jovial tone to his voice.

"A year, I think." Koichi spoke with just as much excitement in his voice. "Remember how badly he kicked your butt when he first used it on you?" he asked his pompadour friend as they remembered good times from the past.

"Sure do. Still have a scar on the lip from that fight." the young, purple-haired man said as he rubbed the back of his head and laughed at the memory. This however gained the attention of everyone in class, including the professor, who was now squinting with slight displeasure in his expression.

However, it was Weiss who was the first to turn to the three boys from Morioh with a sour expression on her face as she was trying to understand what the professor had just done, with the rest in the group soon following, causing the three teenage boys to realize that all of their friends' eyes were on them. "Excuse me, but would you mind filling us in a little? What just happened?!" she inquired angrily as she tried to completely restrain herself from grabbing Josuke's neck collar and shouting demands in his face. She knew that after the last class she needed to restrain herself, but she was still deserved to know! Everyone did! It wasn't right for them to hide something and then brag about how cool this thing their teacher was doing is at their expense. She had to find out!

Without even that long for the guys from Morioh to even digest all of the stares they were getting from their friends and now their classroom and even their teacher, Okuyasu was the one who started to speak. "Well, that was Mr. Jotaro's Semblance, which is probably the most powerful Semblance in the entire world." he started to speak with a bit smile on his face while boasting the power and capabilities of the professor without much care as he didn't fully realize that everybody was watching him.

"Which you won't be talking about without my permission." the older Huntsman said with a displeased tone to his voice as he was suddenly right behind the group of four teams, appearing out of thin air without making a sound. This caused the sixteen Huntsmen-in-Training to turn around and look at their professor, with Okuyasu, Koichi and Josuke sweating heavily while chuckling innocently and the other twelve frozen in place with shock, fear and confusion plastered all over their faces, just like before. "I told you three already that keeping your Semblance's abilities a secret gives you a major advantage in battle. You promised me you won't talk about my abilities with others, and I'm making sure you keep that promise, Okuyasu." he spoke with his stoic tone but there was a little bit of disappointment in it as well.

Immediately a certain red-head Mistrali champion caught the meaning of what the professor just said. "Professor, does that mean that you're the type of person who likes to keep his Semblance unknown in order to confuse and mislead the enemy in combat about how you fight?" Pyrrha spoke for what could also be the first time in class, as she immediately felt an understanding with the teacher over this common philosophy of how to use a Semblance. The teacher then seemed to nodded to answer her question, making her smile knowing that there were others whom were using their Semblances in a similar fashion to her.

The young professor then glared at the vampiress, who looked at him with an utterly terrified expression on her face. She was shaking and sweating as she was completely terrified of the man. _'How? How did he get behind me like that? Bakana! What is he going to do to me? Is he going to kill me? Father told me that he killed another vampire before, so what does that means for me?'_ she thought to herself as she was in a completely and utterly fearful of the man in the purple overcoat.

"Miss Akashiya, you do not need to be so concerned. I am merely your teacher. So I would appreciate it if you wouldn't look so horrified. However, I would like to speak with you after class about this picture on your desk." he said in his stoic tone before disappearing into thin air, appearing back next to his desk the moment he disappeared. Moka immediately looked at her desk, not knowing what the professor meant, but then she saw a picture that wasn't there before and she didn't know how it even reached there in the first place.

The picture looked old yet also well preserved and her eyes bugged out from what she saw in the photo. She saw three men and one woman, who looked completely identical to her in every way, aside from being a bit taller and having a more developed body. Mom. It was her mother. She didn't recognize two of the men in the picture, one of which was even putting his hand on her mother's butt with a giant grin on his face, making pink-haired vampiress in the photo blush slightly, while the second man Moka didn't recognize was a tall pretty boy with long black hair and wearing a robe of sort. Moka however did recognize the third man, who wore a white priest robe that covered his entire body, especially his face, while also wearing a cross around his neck, similar in a way to her own Rosario.

The image of that man who took her away the day that her mother disappeared. _'What is this picture? How long is this from? Did Professor Kujo had it? If so, why? Did he do something to my mother?! Is he going to kill me?! What am I going to do?! What am I going to do?!'_ she completely panicked as she was shaking in terror of all the thoughts that overflowed her mind, clanking her teeth loudly, which got the attention of the rest of her friends, while her pompadour partner looked down at the picture with a frown on his face, as if he recognized someone in the photo.

"Moka, are you alright?!" Tsukune quickly got up from his chair and quickly walked to the pink-haired girl and grabbed her arm, which managed to at least stop the thoughts in her mind, as she squicked like a mouse when she felt his warm hand against hers, making her look at him awkwardly.

She then chuckled nervously as she began to rub the back of her head. "Yeah sure! Nothing wrong with me. Why would there be? Hahaha hahahahaha!" she brushed off everything nervously so that she wouldn't get anymore attention towards herself. She then grabbed the photo and quickly put it into the pocket of her school jacket that she was wearing.

Despite her attempts to fool her friend, her attempt surprisingly worked, as he smiled with relief and let go of her hand. "Oh good, I was really worried. If there is a problem, know that you can talk to me about it." he told her with a warm and caring tone his soothing and comforting voice as he had a naive and friendly smile on his face, which actually managed to calm the pink-haired vampiress down as she looked into his silver eyes.

Josuke, on the other hand, looked at where the young man was sitting and saw that the blue-haired succubus looked into the distance and started tapping very quickly on he desk with an angry expression on her face as she was red, her eyes glancing from time to time to the vampiress. He also noticed that whenever her eyes drifted towards his partner, she started to growl. This didn't seem right at all in Josuke's eyes. _'Okay, she doesn't look happy at all about Tsukune and Moka being close to one another. I should keep an eye on her.'_ he thought to himself with suspicion in his thoughts.

"Mr. Aono, sit. down." Professor Kujo said with what sounded like sternness in his deep and strong voice as somehow the chalk on the floor rose up to his hand, shocking everyone who didn't know about Stands at all. "I would like to start this class." he said as he looked at the silver-eyes teen. Without any arguments at all, Tsukune sat down next to his blue-haired partner, who immediately clang to his right arm and started to nuzzle against his shoulder, which shocked and confused him.

Seeing this made the professor sigh deeply. "Yare yare daze." he said as he closed his eyes and put his left hand in the left pocket of his overcoat. _'First day and there is already some annoying teen drama crap. Whatever, if there is a point in which I'll need to get involved, I'll do so.'_ he thought to himself in annoyance as he looked to another part of the class, where he saw someone raising their hand. He then pointed the at the direction of the raised hand with the chalk in his right hand. "Yes?" he asked as he knew that whoever raised their hand wanted to ask a question.

The one who raised her arm, a brown-haired rabbit Faunus lowered her arm and shyly blushed as everyone now looked at her. "P-professor Kujo, may you explain what this class is about? It was not in last year's curriculum." she asked with a reserved and shy tone to her voice, and he could also hear a bit of an accent in her voice. According to what he knew, that girl was Velvet Scarlatina. She was a member of a second-year team, though she failed the first-year curriculum, though not for the lack of talent.

The man with the torn cap nodded as he stood straight in front of the entire class. "Indeed I can, Miss Scarlatina." he said as with a calm demeanor as he prepared to answer the question and at this point the entire class was interested and intrigued to hear what he had to say. "This is Theory of Advanced Combat Class. It means exactly what the same suggests: teaches you about advanced combat." he said as suddenly on the blackboard behind him the words "**-Aura Awakening Levels.**" appeared out of thin air, which was still weird for everyone in class. "You will learn what you can do beyond the basics that you use in fights, which is just your weapons, abilities and powers." he continued to explain as suddenly the word "**-Boosts.**" appeared on the blackboard beneath the first sentence from a bit before.

The man suddenly stopped his explanation as he half-turned to the blackboard and pointed at the word that he wrote. "Does anyone here knows what boosts are and uses them?" he inquired with the tone of an experienced fighter and teacher as he kept looking at his students. Very quickly several hands were raised, including Weiss, Yang, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha, as well as Velvet the rabbit, who raised her hand shyly. "Miss Nikos." he picked the red-head champion to answer his question, knowing that she could based on her performance in the initiation exam.

Pyrrha gave a friendly and large grin as she was picked. "A boost is an ability which allows a human to convert a small portion of his Aura into an immediate and massive boost that lasts for only a few instances, meaning it is an ability that is useful for just a single, powerful attack or to increase your agility to dodge an attack that you wouldn't be able to dodge without." she started to explain as she talked about the Boost ability, which garnered the attention of everyone in the room, surprising some of them of how much she knew. "Also, as discovered by the Speedwagon Foundation 30 years ago, a regular instant Boost drains 5% of a person's passive barrier, so a constant abuse of the ability could make a person more vulnerable to attack and tire him very quickly. Therefore the research at the time concluded that the ability is only good to use on a rare occasion." the red-head finished her answer and almost everyone was surprised of how much she knew, even Weiss, who herself couldn't use Boosts but knew about the research mentioned.

Suddenly, once again, words appeared behind the professor on the blackboard, this time the word being "**-Stands.**", which immediately caught the attention of the entire group of the four teams that already knew about it. The rest of the class didn't really give much thought into it. "Now this is something that not many of you know about." the professor with the purple, torn hat on his head spoke as his fierce expression turned to teams RWBY, JKPT, KYMO and JNRA, only to then look back at the rest of the class. "Therefore, I shall explain it myself...by demonstration." he spoke with his serious and calm tone as his aura appeared around his frame as golden fire.

An ethereal, humanoid figure then started to become visible right next to the man, which floated in the air and stood just as tall as the professor, one that had long black hair that gave it a barbaric appearance. It was also completely shirtless, showing its incredible size and tone of its gigantic muscles, which were even bigger than its user's whom seemed rather muscular even with the large coat. The humanoid figure itself was purple in color with a few strikes of blue in there as well as a little bit of gold in the skin color, with two golden lines going down from the shoulders down to its hips. It wore golden shoulder pads and a white collar around its neck, with two knee pads and a single white loincloth over its crotch area as well as wearing short boots and two white finger-less gloves on its hands.

The appearance of the ghostly figure surprised everyone in class as almost all of the members of teams RWBY, JKPT, KYMO and JNRA looked at the three teenage boys from Morioh. "That thing is his Stand? It's extremely inappropriate!" Weiss shouted as she was blushing red intensely.

"Stands are the true manifestation of a person's soul. It's appearance is connected to the person's true self and the Stand type. Their abilities are an extension of your soul, which is a much more potent and powerful Semblance in a human Stand user." the professor said as the barbaric-looking spirit crossed its arms in a "X" shape in front of its chest. "This is my Stand, **[Star Platinum: The World]!**" the young professor spoke, with his voice also coming from the mouth of the ghostly barbarian floating next to him, as suddenly he vanished once again, this time appearing instantly in front of the SDC heiress sat, standing on the table and looking down at her with an intense glare, causing her to yelp in surprise. "And it's appearance cannot be changed by will. It will always look like this. So if you have a problem with it, Miss Schnee, I will try to use it as much as possible during class. This is only a demonstration." the man spoke with an understanding tone to his stoic voice before disappearing once again and reappearing instantly in front of the blackboard.

From the back of the class the rabbit Faunus raised her hand. "Stand Type, sir?" she inquired, completely confused by the statement, after she just soaked in about the fact that each person had their own Stand made this statement rather perplexing. After she asked the question, more and more students started nodding in agreement to the question.

"Good question, Miss Scarlatina. While it is true each person has his own Stand, Stands themselves are separated into three categories: The first is close-ranged Stands such as my own [Star Platinum: The World], which hold incredible raw physical power, but cannot go very far from the user, with about a maximum of 5 meters." the professor explained as his ghostly warrior fading into thin air as the students were now sucked into his explanation, with Velvet Scarlatina writing down every word in her notebook, with Weis and Blake also quickly opening their notebooks and trying to quickly catch every word and write it down.

"The second type are long-ranged Stands, which are the opposite of the first type- with incredibly low physical power, yet the ability to reach incredibly far away from the user, creating varied and incredibly smart tactics with its ability to outsmart the opponent." the young professor continued to explain as further about Stand types, which was completely entrancing to the entire class as even the most rambunctious and rebellious ones started to write down notes about this whole knew system of power that they had never heard of before. Even the members of Teams RWBY, JKPT, KYMO and JNRA were writing things down, with the exception of Nora who wasn't really great at writing, so Ren copied the notes for her as well.

The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company was having an incredible time at this lesson, as finally there was a professor who could teach incredibly well and not be either boring or unintelligible, and even her teammates were writing down and keeping full attention to this material, as now they had a more reliable source of information about Stands other than Josuke, Okuyasu and Koichi, who themselves didn't seem to know completely everything about it. "And the third type are Automatic Stands. These Stands are completely different from the two other types by several facts, the biggest of which is that they do not take direct orders from the users, rather they act solely on present instructions. They are also considered separate from their users, so if it gets injured or destroyed, the damage doesn't reflect to the user." the man explained with complete cold professionalism as his Stand appeared once again, holding the chalk and writing down everything that he had just said on the blackboard.

At this point it was Yang who quickly raised her hand to get a question that had just popped into her mind thanks to the explanation. The professor quickly noticed it and gave an intense glare in the blonde bruiser's direction. "Yes, Miss Xiao-Long?" he asked for her to ask her question, with [Star Platinum: The World] even stopping to write on the blackboard.

"What do you mean by 'if it gets injured or destroyed, the damage doesn't reflect on the user'? What, does that mean that if you injure a Stand, you injure the user? What about Auras? Do they not protect and heal the user?" she asked as many of the humans Huntsmen-in-Training looked at each other and nodded in agreement while whispering among themselves.

Professor Kujo merely nodded to the question. "You are correct into reaching that conclusion." he said as the humanoid, ghostly being then took an eraser and erased everything it had written before it took the chalk in its hand and floated next to its user. "However, I had not mentioned a very important detail regarding this fact: the user will receive damage that is caused to his Stand if the injury was caused by another Stand." he stated as the muscular Stand turned to the board and started drawing something on it. It was doing it so fast that its hand was moving as a blur.

After almost 5 seconds, a drawing of the shape of [Star Platinum: The World] and Jotaro were on the blackboard. "Stands themselves are ethereal beings, made of your own life energy and soul, which in the case of humans means their Auras. While Stands users suffer direct damage if their Stands are hurt by another Stand, the Stands themselves are essentially work the same as human Auras: passive protectors and a way to channel their soul's ability." he explained while talking like an experienced teacher, all the while the barbaric-looking Stand was drawing arrows and writing down the explanation. "That means that a Stand can also disappear after taking enough damage, mimicking a broken Aura." the man continued on to explain as his Stand drew on the board drawings on the board to visualize the points, which the entire class was watching very carefully.

"Of course, there will be an entire lesson for you all to learn the in and outs of Stands and understand if gaining one is something that you would decide to train yourselves to achieve." the purple-overcoat wearing professor said as he watched as some of the people in class were still writing down while most of them talked among themselves about the new subject that they would eventually learn everything about in class.

* * *

Thus the class continue on as the young professor did a long and complete introduction for what he would be going to teach the entire class for the rest of the year, from basic usage of Boots and meditation for various uses such as mindfulness and the strengthening of the Auras of humans. He also explained that because the class is mostly theoretical, they would also be incredibly busy talking and analyzing different battle strategies on several front in order to improve all of the students' tactical thinking and mentally strengthening them for the fights that they would have to fight in their careers as Huntsmen and Huntresses.

Suddenly the loud echoing of the bells signaled the end of the lesson, causing several students to groan in disappointment about the ending of the class.

"Alright, so you all know now what to expect for in the next lessons. The class had ended, so you can now go to your next class, which will begin in less than 15 minutes." he spoke as he released them all to go to the next class. The students themselves left their seats and started to walked as a pile out of the class.

However, when the pink-haired vampiress got down, she received a glare from the professor. "Miss Akashiya, I want you to stay here for several minutes, please. There is something that I would like to discuss with you." he told her with a serious expression on his face, which made her look at him with terror in her eyes as she started to shake.

It was then that the pompadour teen stood in front of her and looked at the black-haired teacher. "Mr. Jotaro, if it's about that picture that you put on our desk, then I'm staying too." he said with a serious tone to his voice that matched the seriousness of his master as they glared at each other as the teen stood his ground firmly.

"I also want to talk to you as well, Josuke, but on another subject. This is not your concern. Wait outside for Miss Akashiya to come out." he said as several members of teams the four teams of friends looked at them while the rest of the students had already left the classroom.

Then the silver-eyes teen raised his hand awkwardly. "Professor, Moka seems really nervous right now, do you really think that you should talk to her alone without her friends to support her?" Tsukune inquired as he noticed how upset and fearful the vampire was as she was cowering behind her partner, trying not to look at the professor.

Josuke then interrupted and started talking. "Not my concern?" he asked with his tone clearly showing that he was upset about it. "This picture is making my partner uncomfortable and your presence makes her terrified and fearful. As her team leader, as her partner, as your protege, I have the obligation to stay here and-" he spoke while he took another step down the class stairs.

"-at least work as a middle man." he continued on talking, but stopped once he realized that he was now outside of the classroom alongside all of his other friends, except for Moka. He then heard the sound of the door's look as it turned, locking the door from the inside. Realizing that the older professor had used his Semblance on him, he immediately went to open the door by force. However, just as his hand was about to touch the doorknob, he halted himself, sighing in defeat. "Darn it. If Mr. Jotaro had to use his power to get us out, we ain't getting back in." he said with a defeated tone to his voice as he went and leaned against the wall in front of the door. He then looked at his eleven friends, whom mostly looked at him with a rather confused expression. "Mr. Jotaro said that he still wanted to talk to me, so I'll wait for Moka right here. The rest of you go to the next class, and don't worry about this." he told them as he took out his comb and started to brush his pompadour.

"But Moka's-" Tsukune tried to ask but he was quickly cut off by the smallest of the group.

"Moka will be fine. Mr. Jotaro has a rather calming aura to him. I'm sure he'll make her feel at ease. Let's just go to the next class and wait for them there, Okay?" Koichi said as he was the first to go ahead of the rest, hoping that they would follow him. Josuke looked at the small teen and smirked while the rest of team KYMO quickly followed their leader.

Immediately afterwards Weiss was the one to follow. "He's right, this isn't related to us, so for now we should just go ahead to the next class. I also don't want to be late, you know." she said to the group as she now followed the first team towards the next class.

The blonde bruiser looked at the door and then looked back at her teammate that was walking away, only to then shrugged. "Fine. If Josuke says everything will be alright, then everything's gonna be alright. And for once, I agree with Weiss-Cream over there." she said jokingly as she pointed her thumb over her back towards the white-haired girl, which caused said white-haired girl to stop in her stop, twitching with annoyance as she heard the nickname. "And besides, next class is survival class, and that sounds super metal." she said as she as both of her fists smashed against one another while a wild grin appeared on her face.

Ruby immediately jumped with a big grin on her face. "Yeah! Survival class!" she shouted while the amber-eyed teen that leaned quietly against the wall merely gave a small sigh and smirked at this, before going on ahead and joining her teammates as the the entirety of team RWBY was now heading ahead to the next class as well.

"Hey! Did you just call me 'Weiss-Cream'?" the white-haired girl asked her blonde teammate.

In front of the classroom door the remaining members of teams JNRA and JKPT were still ther, with the silver-eyes boy still looking rather concerned for his pink-haired crush who was inside the locked room. He then looked at the pompadour teen once more. "Josuke, is things really going to be okay? Moka was afraid. She looked utterly terrified of him." he spoke with visible concern in his voice while behind him his blue-haired partner puffed her cheeks as her skin turned red, which Pyrrha noticed rather quickly, so she grabbed the girl by the shoulders.

"Come on Kurumu, let's go meet everyone else, okay?" she asked with a relaxed and genuinely friendly tone to her voice as she literally dragged the Yukai away from her teammates, but not before giving Jaune a good glare to indicate him to follow her, which he caught and quickly nodded back to her.

The blonde leader then looked at the silver-eyes adolescent with a false reassuring smile, not fully knowing how to handle the situation himself. "Tsukune, w-why don't we just joing the others. Let's just put our faith in Josuke and Professor Kujo, alright man?" he asked a bit nervously as tried to convince his teammate to at least go with him and let Josuke deal with this. He was the team leader of team JNRA, so it really was his responsibility to handle the situation.

After a few seconds of silence, the silver-eyed Huntsman-in-training looked at his team leader and sighed. "Okay, let's go." he said with a defeated tone to his voice as the two turned around and went on to join their female teammates.

A few seconds later Nora, who was still there listening to everything with a grin on her face, grabbed her best friend's hand and started dragging him by force, which momentarily shocked the silent, black-haired young man. "Don't worry Josuke, Ren and I will save you and Moka some seats together!" she shouted as she quickly ran ahead with everyhing she had, with Ren trying to keep up and hoping not to fall as he was constantly unbalanced by his orange-haired partner.

While all of that ruckus was happening outside of the classroom, inside the locked classroom, Jotaro was sitting at his desk with his fingers folded into one another, staring at the pink-haired Yukai silently with a cold and stoic glare filling his face with as much amount of stoicism that the Yukai couldn't get a good read of. She was looking utterly mortified as she was standing in front of the man's desk. Things had been all the more bizarre for her, as one moment her team leader, partner and friend was standing in front of her, trying to stand up to his own master and professor, while the rest of her friends also watched. The next moment everyone had vanished out of the class and the professor was in front of the door, locking it.

_'Just what is [Star Platinum: The World]?'_ she thought to herself as she had heard the noises that her friends had made instances later, but with the minutes, it became quieter and quieter until there was complete silence in the room. _'What is he going to do to me? Is he going to slay me? Why does he want to know about my mom? Maybe he wants to tell me that he killed her and he's now here to finish me as well?! What going to happen to me? Why isn't anyone getting in to help me?!'_ she kept thinking as she was completely panicking at the moment, with her legs shaking so bad that she could barely stand.

"Yare yare daze. I'm not going to harm you, Miss Akashiya. I'm not some remorseless vampire hunter that wants your head just because you belong to that species of Yukai." the man said with after taking a rather long sigh, which surprised and scared the young woman even more so. "The expression on your face tells me everything. I'm not surprised that the fact that I killed DIO Brando would heavily affect the vampire community. That bastard is such a showman that he would make sure every famous vampire would know his name, so hearing that I killed him had to make waves and make other vampires afraid." the man mused to himself with an annoyed tone as his body literally tensed from even mentioning the name DIO Brando, which made Moka tense as well.

She took a step up the stairs slowly in her mentally mortified state, but since the professor was constantly watching her every move, she suddenly found herself sitting in a chair right in front of him, looking at him from the other side of his desk. He then extended his right arm forward, causing her to flinch and cover her face and body, afraid of what he was going to do, but then she just felt a warm hand gently touching her head, causing her to open her eyes, seeing a less stoic and more compassionate look in his eyes.

"I told you, Miss Akashiya, I'm your professor now. It's my job to protect you and train you to become able to defend yourself and save others. With or without your Rosario." he told her as he kept his hand on top of her head for several seconds as she finally calmed down and realized she was safe. All of that eventually took about half a minute, but when he saw that she was no longer fearful for her life in his presence, he retracted his arm and put the photo that was given to the vampiress earlier on the table, which shocked the young woman, as the thing was previously inside the pocket of her school jacket.

"On onto business." he said as he crossed both arms in front of his chest and returned to speak in a more professional tone to his voice. "For the last 6 months I had been trying to locate on Ozpin's behalf the whereabouts of the Three Dark Lord, whom your mother was the leader of." he told the young woman as he pointed on three figures in the picture: the man in the white robes that took Moka in after her mother's disappearance, her own mother and a tall and handsome man with sharp ears and long hair.

"However," Jotaro continued his explanation of the situation. "the only thing I found in those six months was this picture. So I went to talk to my grandfather Joseph Joestar not long ago," he continued on as he pointed at the third man and fourth person in the picture, which was the person who had put his hand on the backside of Moka's mother. "But he didn't have any information for me. So now you are my last lead." Jotaro continued to explain his explanation in vague footnotes to the adolescent while also taking the photo back into his hands. "So tell me, do you know where Akasha Bloodriver is?" finally he inquired with an inquisitive tone to his voice, as he was completely serious about the matter at hand.

Moka tried hard to think about the question, trying to remember everything she could. However, all that appeared in her mind was just a heavy fog that covered whatever memories she could try and pry out of her mind or even Inner Moka's mind. _'Do you remember anything?'_ she asked her other personality that was inside her Rosario, constantly half-awake and half-asleep at the same time, hoping that she could figure anything out about the disappearance of her mother. Not to answer the professor's question, but for her own sake, so she could have a chance of ever seeing her mother again.

_"Of course not. Your memories are mostly locked for you as yours are to me. But that fog that is covering your mind is also covering mine, so neither of us can remember anything around the time mom disappeared."_ the other personality of Moka spoke in the girl's mind through the Rosario. Finally, after trying her best to think of something, Moka merely shook her head to the professor, signaling that she didn't know anything.

Jotaro merely looked at her with a stoic expression on his face as he crossed his fingers together and put his hands on the desk. "I see. I expected as much." he said as two ethreal arms of his Stand took a pen and two scraps of paper, only to quickly write something on it so quickly that even the pink-haired girl's sharp and quick eye movement couldn't keep up with it. He then gave both pieces to the pink-haired girl. "Give one to Josuke. These are notes for Aspara to let you two into class." he told her as he then walked to the door and unlocked it.

Upon opening it, Moka quickly walked out as Josuke was still leaning against the wall, giving him the other note before going on ahead. Seeing that the vampiress was no longer frozen in her spot, the pompadour teen smirked. "So I guess things went well?" he asked his mentor as he stood straight and walked towards him.

"Not as much as I had hoped." the black-haired man said.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Josuke asked as he was intrigued of what the man who trained him for two years wanted from him.

Jotaro's eyes stayed as stoic as ever as he looked at his purple-haired protege. "I can't discuss the details here, but it's very important. I'm talking about world-saving important." he explained very little, but made sure that the young man understood that what he wanted to talk about was very important. "After Aspara's survival class, head to Beacon Tower instead of going to lunch. Meet me at the entrance to the tower at 13:00 PM sharp." he ordered him before turning around and walking to the other direction of where all the students went to.

Josuke stood still for several seconds after hearing the instructions given to him, but he quickly turned and started running, turning on an app in his scroll that showed him the location of where the next class was taking place at. 'The way he was speaking. It really must be as serious as Mister Jotaro says it is. I guess I'll have to skip lunch today.' he thought to himself as he coated his legs with the ethereal legs of [Crazy Diamond], increasing his running speed as he rushed to the next classroom.

_**{To Be Continued]**_

* * *

**[Ending Theme: Rather Be by Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne]**

* * *

_Not much to say for this chapter, but I had a much harder time writing this down and it took way too long in my opinion. I'm just glad that I managed to at least finish it with where I wanted to finish it. However I didn't expect that part to reach at the 20,000 words mark. Yeah, this chapter is really fucking long, but it has my favorite moment in a very long time: the first on-screen introduction of one Jotaro Kujo and his Stand [Star Platinum: The World]._

_For those who don't quite know or don't read the manga, I decided to use Jotaro's Part 6 design instead of his part 4 design because Part 6 Jotaro is the coolest and most fabulous he ever looked! Part 6 gave him the best character design that he ever had! Fight me! In terms of Stand design, I took the part 4 design rather than part 6, because in part 6 it looked so slime and lacked so much muscle that it didn't fit the Stand. I just dislike both [Star Platinum: The World] and DIO in the post-Vento Aureo art style._

_Now, as you read this chapter, I didn't use any sound effect whenever Jotaro used Time Stop. That is because I wanted to emulate how it must feel for the students that their professor somehow disappears and reappears instantly wherever he wishes, as well as to mimic one of the scenes in the Stardust Crusaders OVA from the 90's where DIO teleported several times in front of Jotaro without making any sound, which was just fucking incredible in my eyes. Whether or not that succeeded or not is up to you guys, but know that whenever we'll see Time Stop from Jotaro's perspective, there will be a sound effect to show him stopping time._

_Also, since Jotaro has Aura in this setting (and trust me, I will explain things later on to tell how things work with getting Stands and the arrow), Jotaro can casually go up to 5 seconds like DIO did in the beginning of their fight at the end of Stardust Crusaders._

_Now for the other things...Okay, I've got nothing. I just fanboyed over Jotaro for so long hat I don't know what to write about the other characters. I know I had some many fuck ups throughout the chapter, but it took me months to write it and it's over 21,000 words. What do you expect of me? I knew that there would be inconsistencies, but I tried to find as many as I possibly could so that there will be as little as possible, but I still missed several._

_Also I know not all of the members of teams RWBY, JKPT, JNRA and KYMO said a lot in this chapter or talked at all, but I'm the one who shot myself in the foot by including so many characters, let me bleed as the consequence. I will try fro several of them to have a highlight in the Volume 1 material, but don't expect for miracles. I'm not a terrible writer, but I know that I can't juggle that many characters. But as I said, it's my fault so I have to deal with it._

_"You're a writer, deal with it."_

_"Yeah, motherfucker." *cocks shotgun*_

_Sorry, had to write this as a reference to Hot Fuzz. Brilliant movie._

**_R&A:_**

**_R: _**_Jackpot is a pretty good/obvious name, and even a bit amusing since most everyone on it would be thinking they hit it with their teammates - or perhaps more damningly, most of the background extras will claim they did. Pyhhra got Captain Oblivious, Kurumu got two fine options for her love slave harem plan, everyone got the Invincible Girl, and the boys got Kurumu with her two most defining and outstanding features... I'm referring to her lovely eyes, of course! XD_

_Drawing a blank on what KYMO and JNRA are, though the team dynamics will be interesting to watch._

_**A:** Yeah, it certainly is rather amusing if you think about it that way. I came up with it because of Dante from Devil May Cry, and I'm keeping with the name because it's just that good in my eyes. My taste, my fanfic, my rules._

_Yeah, the extras certainly will be extremely envious. XD_

_Kurumu I'm no sure how much she would want to try to seduce Jaune, since she thinks that Pyrrha is interested in him, and not eveen she is dumb enough to try and pick a fight with the "Invincible Girl" over a cute boy. The only reason she's going to pick a fight with Moka is because she now knows about the Rosario and that Tsukune is currently the only one capable of releasing Inner Moka, which means our favorite succubus doesn't have to fight Inner Moka, but rather the weaker and more defenseless Outer Moka. Also there is the massive case of jealousy that will massively increase next chapter._

_However, the biggest problem that Kurumu has right now in terms of her plan to mentally hurt Moka using Tsukune (which she did in the manga/anime and will try the same here) is Josuke, who obviously noticed her jealous glares at Moka and will quickly realize that she's doing something. But right now he has other matters to worry about._

_Anyway, time for me to say Sayonara for the next few months. Until we all meet again with the second part of the first day. Bye bye._


End file.
